


You Are My Solitude

by momoruru9



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 80,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoruru9/pseuds/momoruru9
Summary: Myoui Mina lost everything the day she lost Jeongyeon.Struggling with her career, mental condition and pressure from her University to finish her degree, she met ordinary and free soul Son Chaeyoung who miraculously makes everything difficult about her life easy and calm.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo & Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jihyo - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

This is a story of how life can be so magical and perfect at a time then suddenly hitting rock bottom hell and leaving us with nothing but grief and pain.

This is the reality that we are just human beings bound to make mistakes.

We fucked up.

We hurt people.

Life isn't perfect. We are all just imperfections of our own kind.

And we have no choice but to live with these imperfections.

My name is Son Chaeyoung and this is my story of how life played with me like a claw machine— like a mere tiger doll selected to be freed from that 4 walled glass box prison and then my unknown player suddenly loosening the hold from the buttons making me fall down again.


	2. Same Old Lullaby

**CHAEYOUNG's POV**

"Will these be enough?"   
Handling a couple of 50,000won bills to my brother, looking at him straight in the eyes and silently wishing he would say yes.

"I guess so Noona." He hesitated for a while and continue, "How much are these, by the way?" he asked, not trying to count the paper bills before my eyes. He knew I'd feel more bad if he do so.

I knew exactly how much those are. I woke up this morning feeling agitated about me taking all of my savings from the bank and to be honest, I don't even remember getting a sleep last night. I woke up from my nightmare. _My nightmare of giving up on my dreams again for the nth time now._

"I guess more than enough to get her out Hoon-a." I faced the window of my room and started rummaging with the books neatly arranged by my table. I found an old sketch pad and started flipping through the worn out pages. I found five more 50,000won bills. If my memory serves me right, it's from a tutorial part time job I've earned 3 months ago.

"Here." I handed him the money. "You've been wanting to go to that school trip of yours in Philippines, right?" He gave me a puzzled look. "I've been paying your homeroom teacher for six months now to cover the trip expenses. You're good to go. That's pocket money." I gave him my most sincere smile.

Hoon's eyes went large and he cannot close his mouth for a while, I thought he was like a goldfish. He stood up while pushing my hand away.   
"No... Noona.. no.. I .. I don't think..—" I cut him off.

"You're in your last year of High School and not even once you've joined a school trip. Please just take it Hoon-a." I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to make this work for both of us.

It's the truth, though. He never had the chance to enjoy his high school life. I wanted him to experience this atleast, knowing that I could never send him to college. I want to do this for him.

He hesitantly took my money.

Still, with sad eyes, he said, "But Noona... I.. I mean, you were planning to enroll this semester right?"

_I was._

I've been trying to for two year now, actually. I have six part time jobs, sometimes, even eight, trying to save money to send myself to a university while supporting my brother's schooling as well. Two years ago, I thought I would be able to do so after winning an art competition and earning 10million won but for some unknown reasons, luck was never on my side when my stepfather, Hoon's biological father stole it and ran from home, leaving us with nothing but a house now under a different name as he sold it too.

Our life started getting out of track after that...

My mother lost her senses and every single time she'd get into trouble like an assemblyman attending a regular monthly gathering, not in the Blue House unfortunately, but in a prison cell.

I gave my brother a comforting smile. "It's okay. I could always try next semester. 250,000 won won't make any difference, anyway."

The money that I've saved up since summer of last year from all my part time jobs will now be used to take our mother out from jail. _This time it's an assault charge with fraud._

It isn't new for me.

It happened last winter vacation and the winter before that. _Fraud. Assault. Theft. Illegal gambling._ You name it. I could go on for another chapter to enumerate everything she's done till now.

I just hope and wish that this would be the last time that I'd have to take the fall on my own since Hoon is finally graduating this year. He already told me about his plans of becoming a model for a while. He received a lot of offers during his sophomore year but since he was underage, he couldn't take the risk. I did not allow him. _We don't want another law breaker in the family. Two is enough._

Now that he's already 18, he's planning to contact some of those agencies who casted him before for an audition.

"Thank you Noona." He gave me an apologetic smile and I rubbed his hair like a dog owner patting his pet.

_You're all I have that matters now Jeonghoon. I'll do everything to make our life easier than this. I promised._

"Get me some dried mangoes, okay? I heard they're popular there." I tried to make our atmosphere warmer. "I'll get going now Hoon-a. Make sure Mom will go straight home."


	3. Caged

**MINA's POV**

"Okay! That's it for today! Good job everyone!"

The camera director shouts after the last round of photoshoots for today. I sighed in so much relief while stretching my arms and legs to release the stiff pain all over my body. _We've spent almost 12hrs in this shoot, mind you._ This is already my seventh photoshoot this week and I still have another one for tomorrow.

_I am getting tired of this already._

Not long after, Taejoon Oppa, my manager and Hyejin Eonni, my stylist, came rushing into my direction—- both of them holding couple of paper bags which I presumed to be fan gifts, my duffel bag and even food for take outs which we got from the staff a while ago.

"Please don't say that there's another schedule after this." I begged.

Taejoon Oppa nervously answered, "Just a short interview for the magazine shoot you had yesterday."

"You mean Bazaar? We did one last week though." I replied. That's weird. Normally, for magazine photoshoots, my company will schedule the interview along with it a week before the actual shoot and I believe it is the same with what we did with Bazaar.

"Uh.. they said they're short on one page so..—-

"So they want me to do another interview for a filler?" I raised my voice a little. I don't want to be rude or anything because I know all three of us here are really tired now but this is so unbelievable. "The management says yes?" I followed up. Not losing the annoyance in my voice.

Both of them nodded nervously and I sighed in complete disappointment.

"But Mina.. we can reschedule this for tomorrow. It was a short notice too so I think Bazaar will reconsider." Taejoon Oppa added which relieved me a little. I am physically drained already and I am so done with this. I just want to go home and make some sleep before I become a zombie.

I nod in agreement and quickly got up on my feet. I grab my long padding jacket from Hyejin Eonni and went straight to my van.

Taejoon Oppa took the wheels, Hyejin Eonni beside him while I'm just sitting quietly alone in the back seat with bunch of fan gifts across me and I believe there are also lots of them behind. I made a mental note to ask Taejoon Oppa to clear them out for me tomorrow.

I closed my eyes. _Another long tiring day._

The drive was a quiet one. We were passing Han River and it wasn't even long since I closed my eyes when I felt that both of them are looking at me through the mirror in front. I wasn't really planning to sleep but them stealing glances at me is really making me uncomfortable. _It feels like I have my paparazzis inside my own van._  
Plus, I can hear them whispering words like "You say it", "Why me" "You do it"

"What is it?" I didn't even open my eyes but their whisperings stopped. "Spill." I added.

"Actually Mina..." Hyejin Eonni started. "We found this amazing song from the demos we received the other day and —

"I'm not doing it."  
My voice was stern like my life depended on that statement. I opened my eyes and turned to the window. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But Mina, you've been in hiatus for almost 2 years now." Taejoon Oppa rebutted, "If we're going to add the months you've taken as a break after the accid—-

"Ya..." I heard a soft slap. It was Hyejin Noona who suddenly slapped Taejoon Oppa's arm. When he realised what he said he suddenly stepped on the brake.  
"I...I'm sorry Mina..I was—

I closed my eyes again and bit my lip, trying to fight the sobs wanting to get out of my mouth and my tears who are just around the corner of my eyes.

"Drive." I commanded. There is no emotion in my voice. "And make a turn Oppa. Drop me at Sana's."

_Long day, it is. I'm guessing it's also gonna be a long night._


	4. Not crazy, Just Desperate

**CHAEYOUNG's POV**

"Wow. That's a lot of newspaper."

That's Dahyun—my coworker for tonight's shift at a local Chinese Take Out place I've been working with for two months now. She also happened to be my best friend although she's a year older than me.

She saw me sitting in the countertop with a lot of newspaper stacks beside me. Half of them are completely useless as I've checked them out already 30 minutes ago and half of it I'm aiming to finish before we get another call for a jjajangmyung take out.

I ignored her obvious comment, trying to focus on what I was doing before she came.   
_Don't get me wrong. I am not interested as to how Moon Jae In is fixing all the mess the previous President left for the government nor I don't give a fuck as to whether former Big Bang Member Seungri will be sentenced to prison or not. I am only reading these for possible part time jobs I could get next month._

Dahyun sat in front of me, putting both of her elbow below her fluffy face, "Chaeyoung-a" she called me.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, completely unbothered.

"Just how many jobs do you have right now?" She asked.

I paused and look up, trying to count in my head how many do I have this month...   
_Let's see.. I got 3 tutorial jobs, this Chinese place, the convenience store right across the corner of our house, the cafeteria job in Jinan Hospital..._  
"Including studio mixings, I got 7 in total right now." I answered nonchalantly. I turned my attention back to my newspaper.

"7? You're a crazy dog Chaeng. How are you even managing that?"

I chuckled. She was trying to make it sound like she is scolding me for overdoing it. "Not crazy, Eonni. Just desperate. I have two mouths to feed. And please stop being dramatic.. do you remember when I have a total of 11 jobs last spring? That was crazy. this is nothing." I told her.

"Ha! Thats how you ended up anemic till now! Don't you ever think that's something you could be proud of Son Chaeyoung!" She scolded me. She might be one of the weirdest and funniest people I know but Dahyun Eonni is also one of the few people in my life who care about my well being aside from Hoon.

I gave her a puppy smile. She turned around to get the remote control. _I guess she's really upset._

We were quiet for a while as I was still into looking for classified ads while Dahyun Eonni is now going over the TV channels. _She's probably looking for Cartoon Network or Disney._

**"Singer Myoui Mina, on fire for her unfinished Applied Music degree in Yonsei and two year hiatus in the music scene."**

"Seriously, can they just leave the girl alone?" Dahyun Eonni grunted all of a sudden. I turned to her and saw her looking upset at the news report in YTN Entertainment News.

I tried to read the headlines below and I was puzzled. _Myoui Mina?_  
"She's a singer?" I asked. Dahyun Eonni turned to me and nod. "I didn't know that. I thought she was sort of a model or something. I saw a lot of products in the convenience store with her face on it." I added.

"She is. I mean, for the time being, I guess? She started modelling 2 years ago which also happened to be that time when she stopped singing. It was never clarified if she's still going back to singing or not." Dahyun Eonni said with a sad expression in her face. _I guess she's a fan._

"Is she that famous? How come I don't know her?" Now I'm curious. I am not completely alienated by my own country's music trend. If this Mina girl here was a hot topic 2 years ago, I should know her or I might have listened to one of her songs or anything.

"She was an idol actually. Which is not your cup of tea Chaeng. You only listen to Trot." Dahyun Eonni rolled her eyes.

 _"_ Yah! Indie is not Trot! Know the difference!" I feel offended. Dahyun Eonni's type of music is different from mine. She listens to upbeat, millenial sounding like music while I prefer listening to jazz and country like songs. Something discrete and not really popular down the road. This is also the type of music I've been writing and making since I started learning how to make music back in middle school.

"Don't 'Ya' me Son!" She retaliated and I closed my mouth as quickly as possible. "Trot.. indie.. that's same for me. You only listen to depressing songs thst's why you're still single until now." She fired back.

"Look who's talking." I rolled my eyes. She doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend as well. Why diss me? "Anyway, what happened to her?" Pointing at the television again where Myoui Mina's video clip of some sort is playing.

"She was part of the Japanese Idol Trio who promoted in Korea way back 2015. They lasted for I think 2 years and then they ended their contract as a group. 1 of them went back to Japan to promote as a an idol, 1 paved her way as a radio DJ and actress here in Korea. As for Mina, she stayed with the company and promoted as a solo artist."

I waited for her to continue. She picked up her phone and after a while, she showed me the screen that reads:

**Myoui Mina in critical condition after drowning in Maldives; Songwriter Yoo Jeongyeon still missing**

"It was rumored that both of them rode a helicopter to get a better view of the beach when the helicopter malfunctioned and ended up crashing in the middle of nowhere. The pilot died while thankfully, Mina, was found alive. Unfortunately her girlfriend Yoo Jeongyeon was never found." Dahyun Eonni finishes the story.

Wow. That's depressing. Is this some sort of a drama or what?

But something is still not fitting in. "And how does that connect with her issue right now? The news said she's a college undergrad and she doesn't sing anymore." I commented.

Dahyun Eonni's face scrunch up into annoyance, "Wow. You're really a cactus Chaeng. Wa. Wa." Dahyun Eonni is pacing back in forth with her hands on her hips throwing me dagger looks.

_Me? Cactus? The hell she's talking about?_

"Get yourself a girlfriend and lemme kill her for you so you can answer your own stupid question!" She retaliated.

_Damn this Dubu and her sarcastic remarks._

I was about to fire back at her when the telephone rang. She answered it and I just sighed in defeat.


	5. Almost Midnight Date 101.2

"Winter nights are the best nights to warm yourself up with a cup of milky coffee with colorful marshmallows on top. My dear listeners, please take care of yourself when you go out. Buy lots of hotpacks and put it in your pockets to warm your hands. This has been your Almost Midnight Date, Sana. Let's listen to each other's stories again on Thursday. Goodnight! As a closing song, I'll leave you with Sooyoung Sunbaenim's Winter Breath. Goodnight!"

**"...** **어김없이** **찾아온** **겨울은**   
**조금** **다를** **거란** **기대에도**   
**여전히** **같은** **상황속에**   
**나** **혼자** **같은** **모습을** **하고**   
**사람들의** **뻔한** **인사에도**   
**이젠** **웃을** **수** **없을** **것** **같아**   
**아픈** **마음을** **모른척하고** **싶어**   
**아주** **잠깐이라도** **...—**

**"...Winter that has surely come**   
**Even at the anticipation that it will be a bit different**   
**I'm still in the same situation**   
**With the same appearance, alone**   
**Now I don't think I can smile**   
**At people's obvious greetings**   
**I want to ignore my hurting heart**   
**Even if it's for a moment...—**

**SANA's POV**

I took off my headphones and I quickly got off my feet to bow and express my gratitude and thanks to my radio program's staff who still went to work in this cold winter night. "Thank you everyone. Good job for today!"

After gathering my stuffs, I head down to the company's parking lot and get in to my car. It's only a sweet 10minute drive from the broadcasting station to my condominum which is why I am still keeping my radio program active. The ride home is so convenient.

The moment I opened my front door I knew that that Mina is here. Her scent is all over the place. And when I saw her lying comfortably in my sofa with a glass of wine on her right hand, I knew exactly the reason why.

"You know what Mina, you should stop coming in to my place by just deliberately passing through the front door." I said to her with my arms crossed.

She gave me an unbothered look and said, "What? Should I use your window, then?"

I rolled my eyes in response to her sarcasm. "What I mean is you should atleast let me know. We have this thing called iMessage, you know. Or you can Kakao me."

She sat up to refill her glass. "It's Tuesday, Sana. You're out until 12am because of your cringey radio show. And my phone ran out of battery before I even went here." I retaliated. "You don't even have a lover who can visit this lonely condominium, so why are you letting out the frustration on my sudden appearance?"

_Gosh. This savage penguin._

I raised both of my hands in defeat. "Fine. Fine. Stop insulting my love life." I went straight to my room but I didn't close the door to make sure I can still hear the drinking penguin in the living room. I turned to my closet to find some comfortable pajamas for both Mina and I. She's got a lot of night gowns and pajamas in my own walk in closet— evidence to prove that she'd been here a lot of times. I'm actually considering to renovate the game room and turned it into Mina's room already. I only have one big bedroom because I really don't get a lot of visitors and even If I do, I never let them stay over for a night. Well, except for Mina and Momo. Often, just Mina since Momo is in Japan now.

I changed my clothes and went back to the living room. I gave her the pajamas and asked, "What is it this time, Mitang?"

She sighed while giving me a sad smile. "My name is on number 1 spot again on search engines. I'm really getting tired of this already."

Ofcourse, I know what is she talking about. My listeners a while ago were flooding our portal with questions about her and how I feel about it since we're practically like sisters.

That's given but I don't think this penguin is here to rant about how inconsiderate Korean netizens are.   
"Is it really just about that, Mitang?"

She was fiddling with her fingers and I knew right then that she's about to cry. Again.

No words are needed, I pulled Mina into a hug.

She buried herself in my chest and just seconds after, I can hear soft sobs.

She was shaking and the soft sobs eventually turned into bawling. I didn't say anything. Both of us know that crying her eyes out is the only way to shove the pain away. We've done this a lot of times.

After about five minutes, the sobbing sounds were gone and Mina was able to lift herself up. I smiled at ber. "Do you want me to call Momo?" I asked her. Momo is the eldest among us three. Though, in my opinion, I am more matured than Momo, I still look up at her as someone older than us and I personally think that we still need her in this kind of situation.

Mina shooked her head, "She had a fan meeting just this afternoon. I'm pretty sure she's sleeping right now. I'll just call her tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. My tongue is already itching to say the name, to ask if it's still about her even though I knew for a fact that that's the only possible reason why she's tearing up again... but I just can't bring myself up to do so. She would cry again if I mentioned her name.

We've had this never ending torture started way back 2017 and up to this day, Mina is still hurting.

Countless of times, the three of us fought about it and still, no one has won.

Momo and I personally thought that it would be better for Mina to move back to Japan and continue her career there but Mina was so stubborn not to leave Korea, holding onto that miracle that her girlfriend will come back alive and will fullfill all the promises they've made with each other.

She won't sing anymore. She doesn't even want to finish her studies either. Her life here in Korea is just merely an excuse to begin with.

_She's staying because she is still waiting._

For how long? No one knows. It's been two years now and not even a body was found. I don't want to say it but 'miracle' would even get humiliated if we drag it into this.

I don't want to argue with Mina anymore especially when Momo's not here so I tried to exhaust all the possible resources I could find in my head to help her with the current 'issues' in her life that are doable to deal with.

First, her studies. The accident happened during our freshman year in Yonsei. Jeongyeon, that time was a sophomore student from Music Department while the three of us are all double major students from Dance and Applied Music. She and Mina had been dating that time for about a year already when the accident happened. After about six months of recovering from her injuries, we were all welcomed with a sad news that Mina can no longer dance in stage as her hipbone and right knee was heavily damaged and excessive use of it such as dancing in stage would make it even worse. The company dropped her out from all the Dance classes and shifted her as a regular student in Applied Music.

But it was worse.

Mina rejected all company produced songs and even third party songs saying that she can't sing it if Jeongyeon isn't the one who will write it. In a much clearer sense, Mina only wanted to sing Jeongyeon's songs meaning she wants the company to wait for her return so she can sing again. She never went back to Yonsei as well telling us that it would be impossible and deathlike for her to go back to the place where eveything about Jeongyeon and her started.

She was stubborn and at first, the company, even the media understood her reasons but now, everything has changed.

As expected from the Korean music industry, they won't give a damn how perfect and skyrocketing your career was, one unpleasant issue and you'll be thrown like a rug in a corner.

Just like what is happening to Mina's career right now.

The media is tailing her for being an undergrad and for her hiatus. Mina is doing so well in modeling these past two years yet they are still demanding an explanation to put out the fire and we can no longer used the Jeongyeon card because it will only make Mina's career at fault.

I sighed in so much disappointment. I couldn't think of anything that can help us right now.

"Sana Eonni.." Mina called. I turned to her when suddenly I heard a stomach rumbling sound coming from my own stomach.

_Oh yeah. I haven't had anything for dinner yet._

She smiled a little and said, "What do you think about jjajangmyun and tangsuyuk for a late night snack?"


	6. White and Black Keys

**CHAEYOUNG's POV**

"1229 E I-Park, Gangnam-Gu, Seoul"

I looked at the piece of paper again on my left hand while gripping tightly on the food box I was holding on the other. I glanced at my wristwatch, it reads 1:45AM.

_Rich people and their cravings._   
_Sometimes it really puzzles me how most of our late night orders actually came from people living in high end places like this. They probably don't like their neighbors seeing and gossipping about them eating 30,000 worth of cheap Chinese food._

I arrived at the left most part of the East wing and I finally found the door where I will deliver this combo set. I pressed the bell button and waited for someone to open the door.

Few seconds after, the door swung open revealing a blonde girl on her black silk pajamas and casual white tee. _And she's barefoot._

"Jjang Wang Delivery!" Half shouting, I raised the food box and smiled awkwardly.

She stared at me for a moment, she was studying my face, contemplating if she's gonna let me in or not. _Wow, rich people and their trust issues._

"Sorry about that," she smiled at me while completely opening the door to let me in. She looks familiar. I followed her into the the living room and she pointed at the glass center table, "You can put it there. How much is it?" she asked. She was still smiling at me but something about her feels really off. _Have I seen this girl before? But that's impossible I don't know anyone from here—_

Then, it hit me. _You're in one of the most expensive condominums in Gangnam right now, Son Chaeyoung. It's highly possible you'd end up delivering to someone popular in this country! What a fool!_

I remember Dahyun's story last time of meeting Yoo Jae Suk in the elevator when she went for a delivery in Handong. I didn't really believe her that time but here I am, standing and conversing with this goddess like beauty whom I pretty sure I saw a lot in TV, I just can't recall the name!

"Uh.. uh.. that would be 37,000won." I replied with my head down. I am so embarrassed right now. No wonder she's hesitant to open the door a while ago. _She's a damn celebrity!_

She chuckled and I looked at her. She has this expression in her face that reads, _'So you finally realized it now?'_

"You're cute." She said while handling me a black card.

_What? Did she just say I'm cute?_

I blinked twice and when she noticed that I'm not moving, she lift the card again to level into my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, right, uh, .. card.. did you mention that you're gonna pay via card though?" I asked. Dahyun didn't tell me to bring the the verifone so I assume that they're paying cash.

"Oh.. you know what, I think I didn't." She said apologetically while biting her forefinger. She turned sideways and half shouted, "Mitang... —-

She suddenly spoke in Japanese. I turned my head to where she's shouting at and I saw a girl sitting in front of the grand piano. Her back facing us. She has midback length pitch brownish hair.

The girl also replied in Japanese. Her tone is slightly thicker and deeper compare to this blonde girl in front of me who has soft and high pitch tone like those of Animè characters Dahyun watches on her iPad.

They exchanged few sentences when the blonde turned at me, "I'm sorry. Please put the food in the table first. I'll be right back. Will check my wallet inside if I have some cash." She smiled apologetically. I gave her an okay look and I proceeded to the center table to put down the tangsuyuk and jjajangmyun.

I was about to get up when I suddenly heard someone playing the piano. I turned my head to the girl a while ago and she was indeed playing...

I watched and listened for a while.

For about 10 seconds I was completely into her performance when she stopped and suddenly she went back to the first note she played a while ago. She repeated this for about 4 times and that's when I realized that she doesn't know how to continue.

 _She's probably writing a song_.

On the fifth attempt, she tried to hit some notes but it doesn't sound right.

I don't know what has gotten into me but I found my feet taking baby steps to the girl's direction. I felt the great need to help her continue the amazing piece she started.

On her six attempt, I waited for her to finish the first five notes and when she's about to repeat the same mistakes she did before, my fingers, which I thought, suddenly grow minds on their own, fiddled with the black and white keys beside her, completing the verse.

"Instead of that sound a while ago, don't you think this sounds better?" I lost my senses for a while when I said those words. I turned my head into her direction and what I saw blew me away.

_It's her. Myoui Mina._


	7. Play it Again

**MINA's POV**

In the middle of my trance while just repeatingly playing the notes I remember from the song that she was supposed to finished as a title track for my 4th album, those little hands suddenly appeared out of nowhere hitting the keys and putting them into their rightful places. _Something I have been trying to figure out for a while now eversince she left._

Surprise, shock.. were all understatements.   
What I felt that moment I hear those notes were far from these words. It feels like the light has finally awoken up from its good night sleep, immediately lightening up my dark world.   
I couldn't decipher the right emotions to feel. Only one name came up to my mind.

 _Jeongyeon_.

I closed my eyes. Waiting. Anticipating.

_Please. Be her._

And right then, the owner of those hands say, "Instead of that sound a while ago, don't you think this sounds better?"

The voice... it sounds different though...it's calming but still different. I slowly turned my head to the culprit.

Smiling down at me with the most calming features I've seen in my whole life is a girl who has jet pitch black short hair, big eyes, slightly scrunch up nose and a single crooked teeth on the left side of her mouth that made her look like a tiger cub. She also has a mole under her lips and two deep dimples engraved on her cheeks.

She was smiling from ear to ear with those glistening big eyes.

Then, suddenly, she finally realized the absurdity of our situation when I saw the smile in her face fades into horror and fear.

"I.. I'm sorry..." she stuttered. "I.. didn't know.. I mean.. I was.. —-

"Mitang"

Sana appeared out of the bedroom looking at me and then eyeing suspiciously at this strange delivery girl who walks out of the living room and went straight to where am I. "Daijōbu?" Sana asked but her eyes are still looking at the girl.

I didn't respond because I still have my eyes at the cub looking girl in front of me.

"I... I... I'm really sorry..." she found her words again. She turned to Sana. "Listen. Uh. The food is free. We have a promo today anyway. I'm really sorry. Gotta go." She made a move to get the food boxes and turned to the front door.

I don't know what exactly happened but something irked inside me that I cannot just let her get away. "Wait!" I shouted. She stopped, her back facing us. "What you did a while ago... "I started.. "Play it again."

She did not look back. I was about to say something again when she just abruptly stormed off out of the room.

Seconds after that, Sana who finally realized that something unusual happened asked, "What was that?"

I did not respond. Instead I went straight to the center table where the bowl of jjajangmyun and tangsuyuk were neatly placed. Beside it is the piece of paper I was expecting to find.

**JJANG WANG CHINESE TAKE OUT**   
**18 Nonyeondong-gu, Seoul**   
**Tel No. 723 4000**

I slip the piece of paper inside my pocket.

"Nothing. Let's eat." I turned to Sana and smiled.

She was still looking at me with suspicions in her eyes but she let it go. We sat on the floor and started eating.

"I'm losing my touch now Mina." Sana suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes and hands are both focus on the food in front of her.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding what she said, "What?"

She was rolling her chopsticks onto the black noodles. "I mean I'm losing my popularity to you now. Look what happened. That cute looking delivery girl took a while to recognize me but she only saw your back and she came running to you already!"

I laughed in amazement to her unbelievable analysis of what happened. But I decided to pick on her more. I know her. She's the most simple minded among the three of us but sometimes that side of hers tends to turn sideways making her the stupidiest too. "That's what you get for only letting people hear your voice in that stupid radio show you have!" I replied, half smiling.

"Ya! Myoui Mina!"

And I laughed even more.

——  
"Stupid Son Chaeyoung!"   
I growled in madness as I looked on the empty food boxes beside me. What stupid promotion did you just say out there? Now, you just lost 37,000 won for nothing!

I slumped down in the countertop table and suddenly the thought of what happened earlier flashed before my eyes.

I shooked my head in an internal embarassment.   
_She probably thought I'm crazy or something._

"Oh? Wasseo?" Dahyun came out of the kitchen with another batch of jjajangmyun for take out.

I grabbed it and put it in the food box, readying myself for another delivery. "Eonni, please charge the previous order to my paycheck this week."

"Huh? Why?" Dahyun asked.

"I feed it to the dogs." I replied and stormed out of the store.

——


	8. Irking Idea

**MINA's POV**

"You have 3 variety shows recording this week. 1 radio guesting and 2 photoshoots on Wednesday morning. One which needs to be done in Geoje Island so I'm still discussing with the advertisers if we could possibly move the other one on Thursday dawntime... "

We are here at the company's meeting room right now. Taejoon Oppa and Hyejin Eonni are beside me while 3 representatives from JYP Entertainment's Modeling Division are in front of us.

I am only half-listening to whatever they're telling us. Besides, I can see Taejoon Oppa scribbling on his notes on my peripheral vision. I could always asked him if I missed something on this.

And, my mind is already pre-occupied right now. I couldn't remove from my mind the image of that delivery girl who just deliberately finish the verse of the song that I've been working on for two years now. I can still hear the ringing notes on my ears.

_Why does it sound so right? How come it fits perfectly into that song?_

I honestly don't know what to feel. Everyone knows that I've been in hiatus in my music right now since the accident. I just couldn't bring myself to sing anymore. It feels so wrong and unacceptable to do it after what happened to me and Jeongyeon. I only sing songs she wrote. That's how we found each other. That's how we ended up together.

Since MiSaMo's disbandment 4 years ago, Jeongyeon has always been there to support me in my career. I specializes in classical dance and ballet so among us three, Momo, Sana and I, I have the least experience when it comes to 21st generation music so when we ended our group contract, I had a great contemplation of whether to continue my career in Korea or just go back to Japan, probably open a ballet dance academy or something that can help me keep up with my life.

But, then, Jeongyeon came.

While I was struggling alone in that vast desert, she became my oasis. She motivated and convinced me to stay in Korea, continue my career as a solo artist just like how Momo and Sana planned theirs; she writes for me and I sing for her, we were in our happiest state but in a snap of a finger, the tables were turned and I am now left alone in the black hole.

Jeongyeon is gone. I cannot sing anymore and most importantly, I couldn't finish my degree. The accident didn't just took Jeongyeon from me but also my career as an idol. Due to heavy damages on my hipbone and kneecap, doctors forbid me to dance resulting to my company pulling me off from Yonsei Dance Department and making me a full time Applied Music Major student.

Which reminds me of one of my biggest problems now.

"... and lastly, Yonsei sent us notification that they'd still wanted to be firm on their decision of not giving you another extension for a LoA."

I sighed. "So does it mean they'll drop me off from the college if I don't go back this semester?"

"Unfortunately, yes." the representative replied while bowing his head.

"We can no longer avoid this Mina." The other representative interrupted. "We've had a hard time covering the issue of your hiatus already by accepting modelling offers but you know that those aren't enough, right?" he pleaded.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. He's right. No matter how many times I run from this situation, I cannot deny the fact that my image is being tainted by this issue already. Moreso, my company is being damaged as well. _An undergrad idol who doesn't sing anymore and can only be seen on magazine covers. What a joke._

"You know how the media works Mina. You're still on top of your league but if the media gets the wind of what's happening in your degree in Yonsei, your career will fall rock bottom right away. We will not ask you to go back to music as soon as possible but we have to take a step atleast to put you back on track." he stopped momentarily. "Or else—-

I don't need to hear it. I got up on my feet and stormed out of the room. _I have to follow them otherwise they'll be force to terminate my contract. And they know I can't afford to let that happen. I can't leave this industry yet. I cannot leave Korea. Not yet. Not until she came back._  
 _—-_  
"Mina?"

I am staying inside my van when the door opened and revealed Sana. She was wearing a short shorts and a purple hoodie match with a white mask. She also has her glasses on which I presume all garnish to cover her bare face. She was holding 2 JYP take out coffee.

Without hesitation, she went inside the van and sat beside me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She doesn't have any schedule today.

"Hyejin Eonni texted me." She replied handling me the coffee. "I was just around the corner so I decided to drop here real quick."

"You don't have to do that. You only get 1 day off in a week. Don't waste it on me." I sulked.

She smiled and ignored what I said, "So what are you going to do now?"

I looked at her and saw extreme seriousness in her eyes. This is one of the rarest situation when Sana will act her age, act like a real big sister to me and letting me know through her blank stares the severity of my situation right now. She's silently telling me to give her a justifiable answer otherwise she's going ballistic to me because everything that is happening right now is all because I rejected their idea of moving back to Japan.

"I don't have a choice, right? I really have to go back to Yonsei this time."

She gave me a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look'.

"Mina.. you know you're not yet ready. Why don't we just say it to the compa- .."

"Let's not add fuel to the fire, Sana Eonni. Telling them my state right now won't do any good." I interjected. "Besides, we're doing the best we can to fix me, right? That explains why I always stay at your place. Please Sana Eonni. You know what's going to happen if this went public. They'll terminate my contract and I cannot afford to do that... I .. I still need to stay here in Korea." I pleaded. I am tearing right now and I can no longer fight the soft sobs coming out of me.

She pulled me into a hug and says nothing.

Just then, the image of that cub looking delivery girl strucked me again. This unbelievable idea had been irking my mind since that night when she suddenly disturbed me while playing the piano. Those notes, I really can't forget it.

I stopped crying and faced Sana Eonni.

"Eonni, you have nothing on your plate today, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am driving home actually."

"Then, let's go. I'll take the wheels."

We went outside my van and proceeded to Sana's white Audi RS7. Sana let me drive and she is on the passenger seat fiddling on her iPhone. I took a glance at the small piece of paper on my pocket.

_Damn, Mina. Are you sure about this? You don't even know her. You only heard her play for like 5 seconds. What on earth are you doing??_

My inner mind is already scolding me for this impulsive action I'm taking and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get an earful from Sana later once she found out what I'm planning to do.

Minutes later, we arrived at the place. We stayed a couple of minutes inside the car when Sana realized that the car already came into a halt. She scanned the place where we are and I saw her scrunching her forehead.

"Seriously, Mina? Jjajangmyun again? You've developed a liking on this dish, don't you?"

I ignored her and proceeded to unfasten my seat belt which alarms her.

"Woah. You're going in?? We could just call and order. You don't have to get out. Are you crazy?" Sana Eonni is fuming mad now. She's not understanding the real reason while we are in front of this Chinese Noodles place and she also don't like the idea of me getting out and revealing my face to whoever is inside that little store.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll be quick." I told her with a smile.

I went out and she followed, shouting at me, " Yah! I can't let you go out on your own, you crazy woman!" I winked at her and gave her my gummy smile. I always win over her in situation like this.


	9. What's your name?

**Dahyun's POV**

"That's it! That's it! You're almost there! C'mon ... there.. yes.. yes.. UGH!"

Stupid game. I'm stucked for hours already in this worm eating candy game and I haven't figured out yet how to move on from Level 55. I throw my phone in the countertop and rolled my eyes when the front door opens.

"Jjang Wanghasae— yeo.."

I almost fell on the floor when I recognized our first customers for this day. Standing on the front door is Myoui Mina, wearing a light make up and poker face. She's on ponytail, with checkered blouse and blue jeans. Beside her is a girl who's wearing a simpler outfit, a denim shorts and hoodie. I can't barely see her face since she's wearing a mask and a cap but when I came to see strands of blonde hair peeking from her ears, I knew it was Minatozaki Sana.

It took me seconds before I found my mouth again.

"Welcome to Jjang Wang..."

Both of them are not even looking at me. Mina was suspiciously looking around the place while Sana has her head down, fiddling on her phone.

"Uhm.. what can I get you?" I asked.   
I got their attention and Sana looked to my direction and I almost fainted. _What a lucky day. Minatozaki Sana is looking at me. Good Lord._

She took off her mask, smiled at me, and turns her attention to the girl beside her who seems to be really looking for something because she keeps on eyeing the spot behind me which is our kitchen.

"What do you want Mina?" Sana asked. _God, her voice._

"We'll take one of each." Mina utterred, still not looking at neither me or Sana.

"1 jjajangmyun, 1 fried mandu and 1 tangsuyuk, on the go." I repeated their order and was about to go in the kitchen when Mina said something that literally surprises me off the hook.

"Can we eat here, instead?" she asked. She's looking me straight in the eye with that poker face look of hers. _The rumor is true. Mina gives the coldest aura from MiSaMo._

Before I responded, Sana interjected, "What?! No.. - ." She turned to me and smiled, "Sorry. My friend is- —- "

Before she finish her sentence, Mina butted in, "We could use that small table right there, right?" she asked while looking at the table beside me. This isn't a restaurant but a take out place. Chaeng and I used that table to count all the earnings for the day.

But a MiSaMo fan I am, ofcourse, I granted her request.

"Sure. Take your seat. I'll get your order."

Mina proceeded to the chair right away while Sana looks at me with apologetic smile then she followed Mina on the table.

After about 8 minutes, I've finished preparing their food and served it to them with full confidence. "Here's your food. Sorry we only have plastic utensils."

They nodded in agreement probably thinking that it's obvious since this is a take out place, they shouldn't be eating their food inside, but I still allowed them so they have to keep up with plastic forks and chopsticks.

I gathered all the courage I have on my sleeve, "I am a fan of MiSaMo." I told them and they give me a warm smile. I was about to ask them for an autograph when the front door opens again revealing a drenched looking cub.

"Aigoo. I'm all wet because of that fricking ice cream truck who overtakes on me. Damn, that driver didn't see there's water leak ahead. UGH!" Chaeyoung grunted in annoyance while removing her jacket. "Dahyun Eonni can you—-

"Chaeng!" I ran to her and was about to pull her inside the kitchen when Mina stood up from her seat.

"You."

All three of us, including Sana, turns to Mina.

She's looking at Chaeyoung.

I looked at Chaeyoung, and she was also eyeing the girl who called her suspiciously.

"M-me?" Chaeyoung found her mouth and responded.

"I need to talk to you." Mina calmly said as if it's only natural for a KPOP superstars like them to just ask people like me and Chaeyoung to have a casual talk. Honestly, none of these happenings right now is normal at all. First, these two goddess just barge in this cheap Chinese takeout place. Two, they asked if they can eat their food inside. We're a freaking take-out place, why would they eat here?! And lastly, this cold princess-like Myoui Mina wants to talk to my friend Chaeyoung. It's Son Chaeyoung! The least person I could think of to have something in connection with these two KPOP superstars.

None of us are talking when Sana stood up as well and faced Mina. They spoke in Japanese and I can see that they're kind of bickering, probably, Sana is scolding Mina for the absurdity of what she just said. They talked for a while and Chaeyoung and I looked at each other with just curiousity and puzzlement in our eyes.

I pulled Chaeyoung to the kitchen, pinched her elbow and she grunted in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?"   
We're half whispering, afraid not to disturb, the two Japanese.

"Do you know Myoui Mina?"

"Of course. I told you I saw her face in a lot of products in the mart and you told me her story last night!" Chaeyoug huffed while holding her right elbow.

"So you want me to think all those models in cup noodles and QOO drink would just randomly visit us here and ask you talk to them?!"

Chaeyoung halts for a while and that's when I knew that something happened between my friend and Myoui Mina that I am not aware of.

"I've met them last night. They ordered from us." She confessed. She was bowing her head down and she can't even look at me straight in the eye.   
_You're not telling me everything, Son Chaeyoung!_  
I was about to throw her another question when someone made a knock knock sound in the kitchen door.

It was Sana.

"Excuse me. I'm really sorry about this but my friend really wants to talk to you." She was looking at Chaeyoung. She turns to me, "Are you the boss? I want to have a word with you as well."

Chaeyoung and I looked at each other and then turns to Sana. I gave Chaeyoung a small nod, she understands, and she went outside to talk to Mina. Sana on the other hand, was walking to my direction.

"I already put the 'CLOSE' signboard in the front door." She started while handling me a couple of check bills. "Please let them finish talking before accepting walk in customers."

I got her message. She doesn't want any random stranger or customer to barge in and recognize her and Mina in this place. More specially, when Mina is acting weird outside demanding Chaeyoung for a small talk.

I pushed her hand with those bills back. Instead, i grab my phone back from the countertop and also a marker pen from my pocket.

"No need to pay us. It's already late anyway, we don't get a lot of walk ins at this hour. Instead, can I ask for your autograph? I'm really a big fan." I said while holding my phone and the pen.

She gave me a her angelic smile and she took my phone and my marker. "Where do you want me to sign it?"

"At the back of my phone, please."

"What is your name?"

"Oh no need to put my name. It will ruin it. Just your sign is enough." 

"I know but I still want to know your name." She nonchalantly said while signing on my phone.

_What? Did I hear it right? She wants to know my name. Minatozaki Sana wants to know my name._

"Dahyun. My name is Kim Dahyun."

She gave me back my phone and smiled at me, "Thank you, Dahyun-ah." It happened so fast. I was just admiring her while saying that but she went forward and leans closer to kiss my left cheek. She smiled again and gave me a wink and then went outside the kitchen.

_What was that?_


	10. Illusion

**Chaeyoung's POV**

This feels like forever already. I am sitting in front of this Myoui Mina right now and I can't bring myself to look at her in the eye and here she is, just staring blankly at me. I started to bite my nails out of habit, still not allowing myself to look at her.

"So this is where you work?" She started.

I took up all the courage I have to lift my head and looked at her. _You wanted to talk to me to ask that obvious question?_

"Well.. yeah.. during night time."

She raised her eyebrow. "You have other jobs?"

Okay, that's it. First, I was afraid to talk to her because of what I did to her while she was playing the piano last night. I know that action of mine was pretty unneccesary and uncalled for and I was under the impression that she's gonna scold me about it. But, here she is prying about my personal life. Between us two, yes, she is the famous one and I am just a bean here, but that doesn't give her the right to pry on my private life. I have my rights too, you kow. _No matter how beautiful she is._

"I don't think—-

"Are you a student?"she cut me off.

The tool me off guard. _What are you up to Myoui Mina?_

"Not yet." For the first time today, I've gotten the courage to look at her straight on the eye. _Wow, she is really beautiful._

I feel like there was a hidden or implied meaning of her asking me if I am a student or not. I don't really know what's gotten into me to reply in that way, but I just feel like I wanted to let her know that, I am not just a normal part timer who is contented in making deliveries to get on with this life.

I saw her face in confusion so I continued, "I do part time jobs only. But I am not yet a student. I was planning to enroll this sem but something came up so I will probably enroll next summer."

No response.

"Look— I'm sorry about what I did last night—- you know the piano, but I am not understanding the reason why you wanted to talk to me and why are you asking me those questions."

"I see." She ignore my apology. "I have a proposition to make. But it's not yet final. It still depends on your skills, how good you are.. what you can do.." she stopped mid-air.

Now, it's my turn to raise my eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I want to give you a job. A full time one. Something that would suffice all the pay you're getting from all your jobs right now, probably even doubled or tripled, plus, I can send you to school as well as part of the benefits of the job." She said nonchalantly. She was sipping from her cider and not even looking at me.

I widen my eyes in surprise but also in confusion. Nothing isncoming out of my mouth. I have lots of things running into my mind right now but the idea of me going to the University and finally fulfilling my dream is dominating. Just then, the other girl in hoodie with glasses came into the scene.

"We haven't decided anything yet." she interrupted our conversation while looking at Mina.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to interject their staring contest. "I'm sorry. I don't understand you two at all— what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked them while preparing myself to get up

"I want you to be my manager."   
—-  
 **Sana's POV**

"Yeobeoseyeo? Taejoon Oppa, this is Sana. Mina's with me. Please cancel all her works today. She's fine. We just need to do something for today and it can't wait. Don't worry. Tell them we're going back with her answer tomorrow. Thanks!"

I hung up the phone and removed my driving earpiece. I looked at Mina who has her eyes closed while sitting on the passenger seat. I turned to the rear view mirror and looked at the two puppies at the back seat. Despite the absurdity of this situation right now, I can't helped but to giggle at their sight. They seriously looks like two lost dogs with their questionning eyes. Especially that milky white human being who were just dragged here by that Chaeyoung girl. _Seriously, how can she be that white?_

Anyway, they're not the only one who's lost here. I turned to Mina and rolled my eyes. _What exactly are you planning Mina?_ I asked her in my mind. She told me a while ago that Chaeyoung is her last straw to pass her degree right now, to survive in this industry. As far as I know, these two girls at our back were normal part timers only, that Chaeyoung girl delivered our food last night and she only stayed on my apartment for like 5 minutes and I don't know what has gotten to my penguin friend here to came up with this crazy idea that this cub looking person here could help her overcome the issue she's facing right now in Yonsei and the glitch in her career.

After about 25 minutes drive, we arrived at Khun Oppa's old studio in Seongdamdong-gu Seoul. This is where we build our dreams, Momo, Mina and I. We have so many treasured memories in this place back then when we were just high schoolers in Hanlim who were dreaming of debuting in a foreign country and fulfilling our dreams of becoming idols. This is originally owned by Nickhun Oppa, but since, it has been long since the disbandment of 2PM, he left it in our possession and we always use this whenever we needed a breather from our busy idol life.

We went inside the studio, the two clueless puppies still following us behind.

"You can sit in that couch over there while I prepare some coffee." I told them and they followed. Mina, on the other hand, sat on the single wooden chair beside the mixer wiith cross legs.

"And you," I pointed at her, "Come with me in the kitchen."

She turned to me with her annoyed look, probably thinking how to retaliate what I said, but ended up following me to the kitchen while stomping her feet.

After making sure that our conversation could no longer be heard from the main studio, I started questionning the penguin.

"Tell me what you're planning Mina before I call Momo back here in Korea."

I am not joking. One call and Momo will book the earliest flight she could get to go here and both of us will drag this penguin back to Japan if she won't tell us what us what exactly she wants to do with her life now. We are all tired of this drama. We are all tired of hiding and pretending that everything is okay, letting Mina do all of this just because she cannot let go of her long-lost-we-are-not-sure-if-she's-dead-or-not girlfriend.

"Sana... I have decided to go back to.. Yonsei." she said to me while looking at me straight in the eye. I can sense fear from her tone, but there's certainty as well.

"Are you crazy? You know you are not yet ready! You know what Mina, screw it! Let's just tell the company—-

"I can't! Revealing that I'm no longer mentally capable of doing music will kill all my hope of finding Jeongyeon!" She shouted back while cutting me off.

I pulled up my hair and remove my glasses. _I cannot understand her anymore. Everything is about Jeongyeon and she's willing to put herself in the fire just for the sake of that tiny hope that Jeongyeon is still alive._

"So you're willing to expose your mental condition to everyone by going back to the University?!" I shouted back. "Mina.. you know you could die from anxiety if you push yourself in going back to music. Mina, please...". Both of us are now crying because of frustration.

Aside from broken kneecap and hipbones and losing her career and opportunity in going back to dancing again, Mina also sufferred from PTSD after the accident. According to the medical findings, the accident also left a traumatic experience to Mina's subconscious mind and leaving her suffering to panic and anxiety attacks whenever she's exposed to something that will remind her about that day. In Mina's case, there's two: water and Jeongyeon. When Mina woke up after 1 week of being unconscious because of the accident, she was in trance and she kept on shouting Jeongyeon's name, apologizing to the latter that she was too weak to hold on, and eventually letting go of her hand to the eternal vastness of the Maldives ocean. It took her about six months to recover from these uncontrollable panic attacks and we all thought that it's all gonna stop there but we were all wrong.

Firts, the natural penguin whom we've always known to love beaches as her natural habitat is now afraid of large bodies of water, pools, seas and the like. Second, anything that is related to Jeongyeon also triggers her panic and anxiety attack and since Jeongyeon had been with us especially Mina during her entire singing career and even started college with Jeongyeon as well. Mina's singing career has been long gone as well just like her lover. _Mina did not go back to singing not because she is too stubborn to sing a song not written by Jeongyeon but because she can't do it anymore. She has developed anxiety and panic attacks whenever she listen to any kind of music, tried to make one or anything that will trigger her subconscious mind about Jeongyeon._

And now, she's telling me that she'll go back to Yonsei just to save her career not because she wants to but because she is still stupidly holding onto the idea that Jeongyeon will come back.

I wanted to shout at her but I tried to get a hold of my temper knowing that there are 2 other people with us right now waiting outside. But this is too much to take in.

_We almost lost you back then. There is no way I'm letting you hurt youself again deliberately like that. I'm pretty sure Momo will agree on me this one._

"I can't let you Mina.. let's just go back to Japan." I pleaded. I was holding onto her dearly, silently wishing that she'll just give up and follow me. We've always wanted to go back to Japan but Mina doesn't want to leave Korea so I chose to stay here as well with her. Momo oftenly visits, atleast twice in a month, to check up on both of us but it was originally my idea to bring Mina back to Japan but we can't helped anything about it as she was too stubborn to listen to me or Momo.

She pushed me slightly, "The company said they won't let me sing right away. I just need to let the people and the media knows that I'm still the old Mina and I can go back to music again."

"Which you can't Mina—-

"I know. I know. I cannot.. just yet. I still need to fix myself, I know. But going back to the university doesn't mean I have to sing or —-

"What are you saying? Ofcourse, you'll be exposed to music when you get back. You have to attend music classes, make music and eventually perform. How can you be so dense? Am I talking to Momo now?" I said, remembering that Mina has always been the smartest among us three, Momo the natural dumbest one, and this whole conversation is turning tables.

"That's why I want to hire Chaeyoung-ssi." Mina said with eyes full of certainty, fear is now gone.

And the reality hits me back, the real reason why we are here arguing and why we have those two little lost puppies outside didn't start because of her decision of going back to Yonsei but because she made an unbelievale remark back there that she wanted that delivery girl to be her manager.

"Why would you want to hire her?And, what, a manager? How is that gonna help you get through your problem in Yonsei?" I shot back at her.

"Well, I only said manager because that's the nearest and simplest way I could think of to explain to the media and to the company that she has to go with me all the time. In work and and in school." She started.

Still not getting it, I looked at her in confusion and turned my head to the window beside us to peek at the main studio. I saw the the two puppies giggling in front of the mixer and laughing their assess off in the couch. I scrunched up my forehead and confusion and turned to Mina, "Her? How? You just met her last night and she's a fricking delivery girl Mina, I still don't understand how is she gonna help you with this!"

"I know Sana but last night she played the piano while I'm in the middle of my therapy and for some unknown reasons, I didn't have panic attacks!" She said glowering at me. "For a moment... for a moment.. I thought .. I thought she was Jeongyeon and when I've found out that she wasn't, I didn't freak out. To think that I was already thinking about Jeongyeon that time, I could have cried or bawled right there but I didn't!"

She said all those things in one breathe and I could see desperation in Mina's eyes. An emotion I haven't seen from her for a while. I thought about what she said and although it's still not making sense, I got curious and asked, "That girl?"

Mina nodded and continued, "I don't understand as well but she gives me that feeling of comfort.. calmness... I don't know. It's how I've imagined myself all these years on what I'm going to feel when Jeongyeon returned." She said, finally letting out those tears from her warm eyes.

And right there I knew that this idea might probably really help her get through the storm of her career but this is also dangerous. _We'll have to hire someone with the same impression of Jeongyeon to Mina to help her graduate. We're only letting Mina suffer the never ending pain of longing and sadness of losing her girlfriend._

But something still doesn't fit, "How can you be be so sure that she can attend Yonsei with you? You hardly know her Mina. She's just a delivery girl—

"That's why we're here Sana. I think she's a a music genius. The song that Jeongyeon was planning to release for my next album before we went to Maldives... do you remember?"

"Yes.. the one that we used for your therapy?"

"Yes. That one. Jeongyeon never finished that song. She told me that she'd been having slump already to complete the notes of that song that's why I suggested to have a break and that's how we ended up going to Maldives...-" she stopped momentarily and looked down. Probably thinking that everyhthing that has happened is her fault again. I held her and encouraged her to continue.  
"I was playing that last night when she just hastily interrupted me. She played with the piano and she finished the song just like that. I can still remember the notes ringing into my ears right now Sana. It fits perfectly. It's like Jeongyeon came back but only through her."

Again, I was reminded by the danger of letting Mina do this with her last statement but I was more surprised by the idea that that delivery girl did that. _Can she really? I have to find out on my own ears and eyes._


	11. She play by the ear

**Chaeyoung's POV**

Everything in this place is perfection. There's an apple mac computer neatly arranged together with a high end MIDI controller and mixer, beside it is the DAW or Digital Audio Workstation, audio interface and headphones connected to the DI boxes. In fromt of us a big mirror screen which I presumed is the recording studio. I can see all four studio monitors on all corners of the room, snake cables and different sets of microphones inside. This room isn't that huge but, boy, this is every music producer's dream. _I can't believe I'm seeing all these stuffs with my own eyes._ I wonder how many part time jobs should I find and how long do I have to work in order to have a paradise like this of my own.

While admiring the beauty around me, someone stepped on my foot making me squeal in pain, "Ah!" I turned to the culprit and saw Dahyun glaring at me. Just when I was about to forgot, she is with me right now because I forced her to.

_Flashback_

_"I want you to be my manager."_

_When Mina said that I can feel the world stopped for a while not because her beauty made it so but because what she just said is a complete nonsense. I saw the blonde girl with glasses rolling her eyes. If it's because of annoyance or confusion, I can't figure it out._

_"Y-your what?" I asked her back, my mouth is still hanging open wide while trying to configure on what she just said. I saw uncertainty in her eyes and that's when I've realized that this girl in front of me is still unsure of what she's saying._

_But she continued, "Y-yeah. There's something I need to check and confirm first..." she stopped momentarily and turned her head to the blonde girl who only shook her head in defeat, ".. can you come with us?" She asked me with a soft low, angelic voice, cold but anticipating._

_She was staring right through me with those cold, empty eyes. I can feel the coldness up to my bones and for some unknown reasons it felt like as if the warmth left by the sun in this hot summer season was replaced with nothing but cold air breeze._

_Her stare is like a pool of pure innocence and I wanted to dive right in. It was so cold yet I don't know what has gotten to me to feel like I wanted to be her sun._

_"S-sure.. but can I bring my friend with me?"_

_End of Flashback_

I literally dragged Dahyun here without asking her first and now I have to face the wrath of a fuming in anger tofu. She's supposed to turned red, you know, but this tofu right here is still shining white!

The fact that I haven't told her the entire story while we are here or what we would do here (I don't know this one either!) is given but we also left the store without any note for the owner to read.

"Why do you have to step on my foot?!" I grunted in pain while kneeling down and pressing my foot to relieve the pain.

"You're staring at these machines as if you're in museum, stupid! What exactly are we doing here Son Chaeyoung?! Jihyo Eonni texted me already. Good thing she came to the store before Park Sajangmim does!"

Jihyo Eonni is also our friend. She's two years older than Dahyun Eonni while I'm three years younger than her. She is our boss' daughter who also played the role of Dahyun and I's savior during times when we mess up things real bad. _Just like today. Thank you Jihyo Eonni._

"I'll call her later and explain. You don't have to murder my foot!" I exlaimed, "And I told you, this is likely to be a jackpot. That Myoui girl offerred me a high paying job and a scholarship!" I whispered to this tofu trying so hard to make my voice inaudible to the two goddess inside the studio's kitchen.

"Then why'd you have to drag me here?" She whispered back.

"I don't want to go here alone. Beside that blonde girl is shooting laser eyes on me!" I exclaimed while pointing at the kitchen door. Then Dahyun Eonni, who seemed to be shocked at the mention of the blonde girl, turned tomato red. "Why are you blushing?" I asked in amusement. She didn't answer and seconds later, I've realized her deal. "Oh my god. You like her!" I literally shouted and she covered my mouth with her hands.

"Sshh! You're crazy! Shut your mouth!"

I rolled onto the couch holding my stomach.I can't stop laughing because of Dahyun Eonni. She slapped me hard and I was trying so hard to get away from her when the kitchen door swung open and the two goddess inside went out. Myoui Mina, still in her cold like aura and the blonde girl looking surprisingly friendly with a tray of four cups of coffee in her hand. Dahyun Eonni, who also noticed them, sat beside me like a reprimanded puppy caught jumping outside the backyard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The blonde apologize

"That's okay Miss..." I stopped in mid sentence realizing that we've been together for more than an hour now and I don't know the blonde's girl name yet. It was her who opened the door the other night and I knew that she is also a celebrity but I haven't really gotten the time to search for her name. I forgot to ask Dahyun as well. All three of them including Dahyun Eonni turned to me. Dahyun, face palming herself, Myou Mina who is now covering her mouth probably hiding her silent laugh and the blonde girl with her open mouth and wide eyes.

"Wow. I can't believe this. So you really don't know my name?!" She asked in a slightly high pitch tone. _So different than Mina's._

After realizing my mistake, I turned to Dahyun Eonni for help, but she only gave me laser eyes. "I.. I mean.. uh..."

"Never mind. I'm Minatozaki Sana. Mina's bestfriend." The blonde girl introduced herself. Mina and her sat in front of us and that gave us the signal that we could probably took our seat now too.

"Now I am really considering to stop Almost Midnight. I can't believe she didn't recognize me." Sana said while turning to Mina's side.

I don't understand what she just said but Dahyun Eonni went up to her seat and surprised us three, "No! Don't!" she shouted. We were quiet for a while and when she realized how stupid is that, she sat right back and continued, "Chaeyoung doesn't have much of interest in KPOP. That's why she didn't recognize you. Consider her a special case." Sana smiled sweetly and sipped her coffee.

I can't believe she just said that! I am getting ready to retaliate what she just said but Mina interrupted, "How come you know me?"

That caught me off guard. Her stares are killing me, really.

"I.. I saw your face a lot in my cup noodles. I love noodles." I closed my eyes and curse all my ancestors in extreme embarrassment.

_What the fuck did I just said? Get a hold of yourself Son Chaeyoung! Why can't you answer her properly?_

Sana burst out laughing and I want to hide now. Mina was in complete shock expression and Dahyun was silently cursing me under her breathe.

"Alright. You're funny Chaeyoung-ssi." Sana stopped laughing. "Well, let's get started with the business and let's stop talking about noodles." Mina scoffed and Sana was still grinning from ear to ear. She stood up and went directly to the organ beside the MIDI controller. She took a music note from the stand and handed it to my direction, "Here."

"Uh.. what is this?" I asked in confusion but I still took the paper. The song reads "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang.

"What else do you think it is? Play it." Mina interrupted.

_She was probably offended with what I said about her face and noodles a while ago. Pabo Son Chaeyoung!_

Dahyun and I shared stares with each other probably thinking the same thing.

"Uh... hmm. Sorry but I thought you said you needed a manager. Is this necessary?" I asked trying to deviate their attention.

Mina stared at me with her cold eyes again but before she opened her mouth, Sana was quick to answer my question, "Yes it is. We'll explain further after hearing you play."

"Okay. But I don't need these." I gave her back the music note. She was shocked at first, stared at Mina and then to me, "You mean you knew the song already?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No. But can I hear the first part of the song first?"

Sana raise her eyebrows and when she realized what I just meant, her eyes widen in surprise, "You can't read notes, do you??"

_Now this is messed up. I didn't know that I have to play the piano to get this job. I guess this isn't for me._

I bowed my head and nodded at Sana's question. I heard her gasped and I can still feel Mina's cold stare at me. _We shouldn't have come here. I thought too much. Ofcourse, these people would give a job to someone on their level. I didn't know that a manager's position now is requiring a Mozart class like skills. How stupid._

Dahyun, who had been quiet for a while rose to her seat, "She play by the ear. Please let her listen to the first three notes of the song and give her a chance."

I turned to Dahyun Eonni and I saw her with one of those rarest occasion in a year that she would wear a serious face on. She was looking at Sana and Mina and when the two nodded in response, she turned to me and smiled, "Go on Chaeng."

I nodded and mouthed "thank you" to her and proceeded to the organ. Sana took her phone out and played the song called "Wedding Dress". I listened to the first 10 seconds of the song and Sana stopped it right away. I sighed and blowed air to relieve the tension I am feeling right now and started fiddling with the keys. I was just trying to follow the feel of the song, letting the notes and tune flow into my hands and letting the latter decide which keys would be more appropriate to go with the progression of the tune.

After my mini performance just when I thought I've played enough, I stood up and faced my critics. Dahyun Eonni put up her thumb while grinning at me widely like a proud mom.

"You honestly don't know that song?" Sana questionned.

I nodded.

"Wow." she gasped. She turned to Mina and the latter smiled at her. Both of them are smiling at each other and I can't figure it out if they are impressed or if my performance was that funny for them to react that way.

Mina, stood up and gave me a warm smile. It felt like as if the heavens finally open their door and there were angels rushing to get outside. _She is so beautiful._

I was still in trance and I didn't realized that Mina left the room already, leaving us three inside.

"You're hired." Sana utterred which quickly grasped my attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. But there's still more to discuss with. Can you come to this place tomorrow?" She said while handling me another piece of paper, smaller this time, which I assume is her calling card.   
"That's my card with my contact information on it. I'll see you two tomorrow."

And she followed Mina outside. 

Dahyun and I exchanged glances and moments after, we are jumping excitedly all over the place.


	12. I'll do it

**Chaeyoung's POV**

"You can't do this to us! Please!"

A voice which I am perfectly familiar with echoed from where I was walking right now and a loud grunt was followed. Hastily, I quicken my steps, running through the small corner of Gongpo street all the way to the complex where our small apartment was located.

I came to a stop when I saw my mom lying on the street with all our things scatterred on the ground. She pulled herself up and knelt in front of the apartment owner; whom I remember to be an old friend of our family but since the case of Hoon's father happened, everybody from our neighborhood including this old ajumma turned their back to us.

I ran to them and helped my mother get in her feet, "What happened?" I asked. I already have a hunch of what's happening here. Either my mom failed to pay this month's rent or she is indebted to the house owner of something else I don't know.

"Oh.. Chaeyoung~ah. Good thing you're here. Ppali!tell her that we can pay the rent next week."

See? I've given her the money for the rent last week and I'm not even surprised that she didn't give it to the owner because it happened all the time. _I should've given the money to Hoon._ I sighed in disappointment and was about to say something when the owner growled at my mom.

"What do you mean this month's rent?? You're already three months behind! I've given you too much time already! Pay now or leave!"

I turned to my mom with questionning eyes. I saw her bowed her head in embarrassment and I had no choice but to just close my eyes and think of something that could save us from this problem.

I have no more than 15,000 won in my wallet right now. I've given everything to Hoon for his school trip. _There's only one way._

I grab my phone from my jacket's pocket. I quickly signed out my Apple ID and when the reset is finally done, I hand it to the owner.

"Here. I bought that last month. Haven't used it that much too. It's not the latest model but the price of that phone could cover two month's worth of our rent."

The owner hesitated for two seconds but she grab my phone right after. "When are you gonna pay for this month?" She yelled at me.

I bit my lip and continued, "Give me up until the end of the month, Ajumma. I promise to pay by then."

"Make sure to pay it in two weeks then or else I'll come back and get your asses off of my apartment! Aigoo! These beggars!"

The big fat ajumma went her way still muttering curses away from our apartment. When her presence was gone completely, I grab our things in the ground and put it in the small suitcase. I can sense my mom's eyes on me, silently wishing that she won't say any apologies, cause I'm really tired of hearing it and I had so much today already to deal with her empty words.

"Chae-

"Let's get inside now. It's cold." I said and went inside the house.

——

I went straight to Hoon's room and opened his laptop. I don't have mine anymore. I sold it five months ago when we had to deal with same problem of mom not paying our rent. I haven't gotten any opportunity to buy a new one considering the fact that she got into some troubles again recently and Hoon's school trip fees. Now it's my phone's turn. _Beats my life._

Hoon didn't set any password, luckily.

I signed in to Kakao Desktop and sent a message to Dahyun Eonni

 **Scy_**  
Dubu Eonni? You home already?

 **Ari_dubdahyun**  
Yep. 넌?

 **Scy_**  
Yeah. Listen, Eonni... can I sleepover ?

 **Ari_dubdahyun**  
Now? Sure. You want me to pick you up?

 **Scy_**  
No need. I'll go to your place now. Thank you.

I went back to my room and grab a small backpack. I hovered in to my small closet and put clothes I could possibly used in a week. _I don't want to stay here while Hoon is out of the country._

After packing, I went out of the house and went my way to Dahyun Eonni's house.   
——

"What?!"

That was Dahyun Eonni shouting in exasperation when I told her what happened a while ago. I am now inside her apartment, lying comfortably in her bed while sipping my favorite strawberry yogurt drink.

"But how can you give your phone? That was 12 months worth of your part time fees in the mart, right? What are you going to use now?" She shot me questions.

I shrug my shoulders and continued sipping my drink.

"How about the job offerred by Mina? Have you thought about it already?" she suddenly asked which reminds me of what happened a while ago when we went to JYP Entertainment.

_Flashback_

_As agreed, Dahyun and I went to JYP now to talk more about the job that was offerred to me by Mina. Dahyun doesn't want to come but I forced her to do so since I clearly remember Sana's last word to us last night "I'll see you two tomorrow",and I assume that Dahyun, too, would like to meet that blonde girl again._

_We were both waiting in a meeting room when Sana came in. Her outfit today was so different from her casual clothes yesterday. She was wearing a turtleneck sweatshirt which complements so well to her round eyeglasses._

_Both of us bowed when she greeted us with her natural eye smile._

_"Annyeonghaseyeo!" We chorused._

_She signaled us to sit and we followed. "Dahyun-ah is also here." She started and sat in front of us._

_I looked at Dahyun and saw the latter gaping in shock then turning tomato red. Srsly, Dahyun-ah? When did they get so friendly to each other?_

_"She asked me to come with her." Dahyun replied, "I can go out and leave you two first to talk."_

_"No. It's okay. You can stay." Sana was quick to void the idea of my friend going out which makes me more comfortable. I like Dahyun here._

_I tried to looked over Sana's shoulders all the way to the door. Is she not coming?_

_Sana noticed me and said, "Mina's not coming. She has a schedule today in Geoje and she won't come back until midnight. I'll discuss everything." She said answering my question while pulling up an envelope and handling it to me._

_I fished out the paper inside which I believe is the job contract. Dahyun pinched me in the side and giggled in excitement. I can't seem to hold my happiness as well as this is the first time that I'm going to have a full time job in my entire life. I am a pretty smart for just a high school graduate but in this world where college diploma dictates everything about a person's career opportunities, I've given up the idea of applying in big companies like JYP._

_And here's an opportunity being laid in front of me like a salad. Who wouldn't get excited?_

_"Those are just privacy protocols and conditions that you need to abide as an employee of JYPE. Well, technically, JYP is not the one who hired you but since Mina is still under JYP, I guess that's the same thing." she started and I noticed the she was also fiddling with her fingers. Is she nervous?_

_"You're probably wondering why am I the one telling you this and not a representative from our company, right?" she asked and we nodded._

_Sana sighed, stood up and went to the door to lock it._

_"The company will be informed that we will hire Chaeyoung as Mina's manager because the your job is to be with her all the time, but... there's more into it Chaeyoung-ssi. Something that only your side and our side should know. And when I said, our side, I am only talking about Mina and I. And our friend Momo in Japan."_

_Okay. That was so sudden. First, I don't know who Momo is and I don't understand where is this going either. I waited for her to continue._

_"You will receive the same salary of a full time JYP artist's manager but the scope of work will be different. You'll have to attend University with Mina and make sure that..." she hesitated for a moment, —- make sure that she won't have any anxiety attacks during the time being that she will be exposed to music."_

_Anxiety attacks? Mina?_

_Dahyun and I looked at each other in confusion, neither one of us is understanding what this girl is saying._

_"From this on forward, everything that I will say is something that we have not told to anyone. Not even our company. You too Dahyun-ah will have to sign our agreement later on as Chaeyoung's witness." Sana said while looking at Dahyun who frozed up._

_"Mina has a medical condition. You're probably aware about her accident two years ago, she developed PTSD whenever she's exposed to music and large bodies of water. That's primarily the reason why Mina is refusing to sing again."_

_Dahyun gasped. Me on the other hand is trying to understand the situation in a more rational way, thinking that something is still not making any sense in this picture._

_"But... why me?" I butted in._

_This is completely insane. That Myoui girl has a medical condition and she wants to hire me to help her avoid it? How am I supposed to do that? I mean, money is good and she will fulfill my dream of studying in college but I don't know if I can do this at all._

_Sana smiled at me and it confuses me more._   
_"Mina is the only who could tell you the reason why. I don't know either. Actually, I'm not really in favor of this idea but I trust my friend Chaeyoung-ssi. She wants to trust you and that'll make us trust you too."_

_I blushed at the mention of Mina's name and the thought of her trusting me is just overwhelming._

_"Anyway, those are just the basic things. The rest you can ask from Mina. Here's her business card." Sana finished while handling me a small piece of paper._

_I took the paper but something is still itching inside my curious head. Shouting in silence that everything that is happening right now is just completely insane_.

_Sana stood up, smiled at us and said, "Please read the job contract carefully. Just leave it here when you're done." She was already at the door when I found my voice to say something._

_"She has anxiety attacks caused by music..." I tried so hard to find the right words and Sana caught it up, she was facing us again. "... yet she'll go back to University to study music again. How are you expecting me to stop them? I'm not even a doctor, Sana-ssi. I've only had part time jobs until today. You're sending her back there to die."_

_Sana frozed. Dahyun grabbed the hem of my shirt and I heard her whispering curses at me but I know what I'm saying. I probably sounded rude and that was probably so strong for Sana to take in but I'm certain that what I said is only a natural thing._   
  
_Sana did not respond so I continued, "I guess, I don't have any choice anymore but to accept this job as you've disclosed all these confidential things to us already. You're even asking my friend to sign as a witness."_

_"Chaeyoung-ah —" Dahyun Eonni tried to stop me._

_"Don't get me wrong Sana-ssi. I have been praying and wanting to get this kind of opportunity eversince. How lucky could I get to have a job that would pay me five times more I am getting right now from 10 part time jobs and you guys would even go the extra mile to send me to college? I am so thankful. The trust you're giving me is so overwhelming. But I don't want to take this opportunity if I'll have to sacrifice someone else's welfare."_

_Sana remained silent for a while and then she gave us a smile. "Now I think I can understand Mina's abrupt decision of hiring you. I really don't have anything to say Chaeyoung-ssi. But I want to say thank you for caring about_ _her_ _even if you haven't heard the entire story yet. You're a good person, I can see that now. It's up to you if you'll take the job or not. We'll give you time up until tomorrow. I'll tell Mina."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hello? Earth to Chae? Are you listening to me?"

Dahyun snapped a finger in front of my face and I flinched. I rememer everything that has happened this morning and I still couldn't figure out if I'll take the job or not.

Myoui Mina. _Why do you want to do this?_  
 _And you Son Chaeyoung, why do you even care?_

At the back side of my mind, I thought about Hoon and my Mom. If I get this job, not only I get the chance to study in college but I could possibly send Hoon to one as well. If it goes even better, I might be able to buy the apartment back into our name too.

All breaks loose. Let's just get this over with. I pulled out Mina's business card from my wallet.   
"Dahyun Eonni, can I borrow your phone?"

Dahyun gave me her phone and I dialled Mina's number. It rang four times before she answered, "Yeobeosaeyeo?"

"Yeobosaeyo. This is Chaeyoung."

There was a quick pause and I thought she hung up already.

"Uhm.. the job. I'll do it."

She's still not answering. _She probably change her mind._

I am getting ready to just hung up the phone when she finally responded, "Tomorrow. 9am. I'll text you my address." And the line went dead.

Seconds later, a text came in:

**Unknown Number**   
**0324 Bldg 8 Hannam The Hill, Seoul**   
**—**


	13. Start of something new

**Mina's POV**

Clock reads 10:52AM.   
_Darn. That cub is late._  
I've been waiting for two hours now and that delivery girl is still nowhere to be seen. Taejoon Oppa is not picking me up today because of our appointment with Yonsei but I'm starting to regret it already. _How can she be late on her first day?_

I took my phone from my pocket and tried to dial the most recent call log.

"Yeoboseyeo?"   
The voice answered but it was different than Chaeyoung's. It is slightly thicker but more high pitched than Chaeyoung's calm and soothing voice.

"Who is this? Why do you have Chaeyoung's phone?" I asked. _What could possibly happened to that tiger?_

"Oh is this Myoui Mina? This is Dahyun, Chaeyoung's friend."

"That doesn't answer my question of why do you have her phone." I said, coldly. _Is she her girlfriend?_

"Oh no. This is mine." The Dahyun girl answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _They're using the same phone?_  
"She used this to call me last night."

"Ah.. she borrowed it for a while last night to call you. Chaeyoung kind of lost her phone yesterday... she didn't tell you?"

"I wouldn't be calling you right now if she told me. Thank you anyway, Dahyun-ssi." I didn't wait for her to answer and I just hung up the phone. I felt bad because I remember her confessing to us the other day that she's a fan of MiSaMo but my temper is overpowering me right now. First, Sana didn't tell me that she actually discussed the whatabouts of our agreement to another person with the most absurd reason I've ever heard in my life: _'It is a serious matter Mitang. I am your witness and so Dahyun-ah is Chaeyoung's!'_ I can still hear Sana's high pitch shouting voice and I shook my head to quickly rub it off.

Second, this tardy tiger is late. How dare her?? It's her first day!

Feeling mixed irritated and fed up, I stood up to grab my keys and proceeded to the door. I went downstairs to my car parking and got into my red Chevy Volt. _The nerve of that cub to ignore me on her first day of work! She'll definitely gonna get earfuls from me later!_

I started driving and when I'm just rounding up the corner of my villa, I saw a running tiger, almost limping, trying to catch her breathe with every baby steps she's making using her short legs.

I stopped the car and made a honk. She was startled and she fell down off the ground. I slide down my car's window and peek on her, "Get in!" I shouted. She recognized me right away and she was strutting and limping while walking into my car's direction.  
When she's finally inside my car, I studied her face and she was sweating so hard and she's almost red from too much exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" I asked. I turned my direction ahead and started driving.

She was fanning her hand as if telling me to wait for her to catch her breathe and when she finally did, she turned to me with laser eyes, which caught me off guard. "You.. didn't tell me that your place is over the hill. The highest point on this villa! I ran from the bottom all the way up!"

My eyes grew large at shock as I didn't expect her to talk back to me. _Her guts! Lucky you, I'm driving! You could've died from my stares right now if I wasn't!_

"First, you didn't ask. Second, ever heard about google? I sent you my address last night. You could've researched about my place before coming here, idiot!" I retaliated.

I can still hear her breathing so heavily and when she calms down, she turned to me again, "I lost my phone yersterday, I don't have any net access right now." She apologized all of a sudden. _What's her deal? One minute she was shouting and then the next one she's apologizing like a lost cub in the forest. Is she bipolar or what?_

"Besides, I thought your place is just the same with Sana's. I saw you there first right? I was imagining a skyscraper high towering condominium like that where there are elevators." She huffed while fixing her seatbelt.

Annoyed with the sudden mention of my bestfriend's name thinking that she's already addressing her in a first name basis without any formalities ticked me off and I don't know why.

I ignored her and just continued on driving. We were already passing through Highway 48 and just before we turn into Wonchugil street, I stopped the car by a PowerMac store.

Chaeyoug looked around scanning the place by looking from left to right with questionning eyes.   
I grabbed my bag from the backseat and took my black cap and black mask. I put them on and was about to get out when Chaeyoung grabbed my right arm.

"Where are you going? You .. should tell me first.. I'm the manager, right?" She was stuttering.

I pushed her hand away and got off the car walking towards the store. I heard her closing my car door and she was now following me behind.

She was still strutting behind me. I signalled for one store rep who came into our direction right away. "What can I get you Ma'am?"

"I placed an order 15 minutes ago. I'm here to pick it up." I said.

"Can I have the name on ther order Ma'am?"

"Chaeyoung."

I heard a loud "Eh?" behind me and I turned to the small cub behind me and glared my eyes on her signalling her to stop talking. She got the message, bowed her head and shut her mouth. The store rep came back with a small PowerMac paper bag which he handed to me right away. I thanked him and proceeded to the door. The cub still following behind.

Just when we I was already out of the store, I stopped walking and the cub who was behind me with her head down bumped into my back.

"Ouch! Why'd you stop?" She hissed in pain while holding her nose.

I turned to her and throw the paper bag into her chest with my car key.

"Stop using random phones to call me. You're leaking my private contact number to people, you pabo. And stop walking behind me. You said it a while ago, I hired you as my manager so act like one." I said with one breathing and proceeded to the backseat of my car.

It took her seconds to get going from where is she standing and then she move to go to the driver seat and started driving off to Yonsei.

I can feel her eyes on me through the rearview mirror when she finally mentioned, "Are you giving me that phone Mina?"

"Ofcourse. What do you think?"

"But why?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't keep on dialling and calling someone else's number to ask about your whereabouts, Ms. Special." I said in slight irritation. _This obvious idiot and her obvious questions._

"You called Dahyun?!" She yelled, slightly.

Again, for some reason, I got annoyed with the sudden mention of someone else's name from her mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Because apparently you have the nerve to be late on yor first day of work without even notifying me." I said half pissed.

She didn't reply anymore and we were both quiet until we reach the university grounds.

I heard Chaeyoung removing her seatbelt and I looked over the entire campus without moving an inch from my seat. _Nothing has changed. The university is still the same as it is two years ago._ I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes and I can almost hear the loud thumping inside my chest. I tried to calm myseld down as I am starting to lose the confidence anymore of going outside.

_There is where everything had started. This is where we met, found each other's comfort and nourished each other with pure love and happiness. Now I''m back here without her, only for the slightest hope of finding her through music._

_I won't give up Jeongyeon-a. I came back so I can sing again.. that way you'll hear me and you'll find me just like how you did before._

My hands started getting sweaty and I can now feel the sensation of an upcoming attack when a loud honk was heard and I opened my eyes, startled, yet thankful that the attack just vanished into thin air.

I looked at Chaeyoung who's mouthing sorry to me through the rearview mirror. "Sorry." She stuck her tongue out. "I thought I already turned the engine off."

I glared at her again, but deep inside, I was silently contemplating if she did it on purpose because if she, did, she dit it on the very right timing.  
—  
"You mean you want your manager to attend all your classes? We could arrange for that Ms. Myoui but her credentials are a little..." the President of College of Applied Music, Mr. Kim, hesitated. He glanced at Chaeyoung and slowly turned to me. He gave me sly smile while doing a fake cough. I looked at Chaeyoung and she has her head down, possibly feeling embarrassed by the President implied remark about her educational background.

"I need her to be with me all the time, Mr. Kim. I'm planning not to take those subjects that requires prerequisite subject from freshman year so she can take it too." I exclaimed with a firm tone in my voice. It doesn't sound like a favor but more like of something I want to state for a fact.

"Ofcourse, we could fix that Ms. Myoui. If Ms. Son here could send samples of her demos, we could possibly take it into consideration to let her attend half of the subjects from the Freshman year and half from the Sophomore. What do you think, Ms Son?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Really? You'll listen to my songs?" she exclaims.

"Yes Ms. Son. If you can prepare that it an a week before the semester starts, we would appreciate it more."

Chaeyoung giggled in delight as if she was a kid being excited for a promised school trip. _She's cute._


	14. End of a Day

**Chaeyoung's POV**

What a day.

It's past 3am now and I just got here in Dahyun's apartment. Lucky she made me a copy of her keys last time so I don't need to bang on her door to wake her up and the rest of the people living in this building.

I sat on the couch and peek on Dahyun's bed. That softie Dubu has her mouth open and her whole body sprawled wide while sleeping. _She probably had a tiring day too because this is also her first day working alone in Jjang Wang. Kim Sajangnim hasn't fine any part timers yet to replace my position._

I put my short legs in the sofa and tried to massage them. _Aigoo._ I sighed in extreme exhaustion. When I decided to take this job, I really don't have any slightest idea what am I gonna do since Sana already told us that my job isn't just to stay with Mina as a manager. But today, I guess it was just being one. I followed her around the whole day, attend to her needs, talk and communicate to people whom she doesn't want to talk to and cover up for her. Some people might say this is is easy but it wasn't.

Especially, if the person you need to deal with is that Myoui Mina.

I can't read her. She is so different and her aura is just so cold whenever I look at her. She only give people half meant smiles and anyone could notice that she's really not being true to herself in front of the cameras. During our free time a while ago, we went to a nail shop and while she was busy doing her nails inside, I got some free time to research about her using the iPad that was given to me by her previous manager.

I learned that during her rookie years with MiSaMo, she was considered as the least popular among the three because of her cold personality while the other two members, with bright image constantly came into variety programs and music shows which able to get them blend in right away to Korean audience. Myuoi Mina, although, was able to get herself her own fanbase with her chic personality, was still overlook during their 3 year promotions which ended on 2015. After their disbandment, all girls went to college to deepen their music background and prepare themselves for solo careers.

And this is when Myoui Mina's singing career took a great turn when she met famous songwriter Yoo Jeongyeon, who introduced her again to the KPOP scene not with pop cutie dance songs but with powerful, bolder and sexier music and image. She was labeled as the third generation Lee Hyori, unrivaled, and the only girl idol who was able to conquer disbandment from image transitions.

Most of the articles I've found online about her two years solo career is all about her over the top music and her relationship with her songwriter and producer Yoo Jeongyeon. They even have their own loveteam fanbase which was surprisingly supported by a lot of people not only, internationally but also in Korea.

_Does she love her that much to develop PTSD because of her absence? How am I suppose to help you Mina-ssi?_

I was still in trance, scrolling in Pinterest, I've noticed something about her eyes. There was something wrong about her smile that doesn't reach her eyes. It doesn't look true at all.

I looked at every pictures and, regardless of the timeframe, Myou Mina had been smiling like this way before she lost her girlfriend.

_What's the real deal with you Mina-ssi?_

I grab Mina's business card on my pocket again and save her number on my phone. She told me to text her tonight after setting up the phone so I better do it now so I can finally go to sleep.

I sent her a text and quickly grab the blanket on the table. I was about to lie down on the couch to start sleeping when I heard a ding sound from my phone. 

She holds grudges, wow.

It must be her anxiety. I suddenly felt bad for her. I only followed her around all day but obviously, she should be more exhausted than me after all those shoots and interviews she did today.

Yet, she can't even bring herself to sleep.

I've thought about doing something but it was so risky. I remember my Dad siging me a lullaby every night to put me to sleep. I find it so effective that even when he died, I remember it clearly that when Hoon was born, I did the same thing for him. 

I really want to help her sleep so I took the risk.

I didn't wait for her response and dial her right away.

After a few rings, she answered but she didn't say anything.

I heard her sigh and before she hungs up the phone, I said, "There is something that I want to do for you right now, Mina-ssi."

No response. I can hear heavy breathes from the other line and I was kind of worried that this could be a bad idea.

_No. Son Chaeyoung. Stop being a chicken. This must be one of the things that Sana meant when she said that my job isn't just to be with her. She hired you to help her so do it!_

"Thank you so much for the phone you gave me. I really like it. I don't have the money to pay you now so consider this as a downpayment."

I grab the iPad and I played the instrumental of the my Dad's lullaby. I recorded it myself when I was still doing part time studio mixings before.

As the instrumental started playing, I heard a hitch from the other line which alarmed me. Knowing her anxiety to music, I know that this is dangerous but I'm confident that I can help Mina get through it. We have to start from something anyway. She has to face it either way because she'll finally start attending music classes again next week.

 **손을** **뻗어줘** **내** **목을** **감싸줘**  
 **좀** **더** **아래** **내** **어깰** **주물러** **줘**  
 **지쳐버린** **하루** **끝**  
 **이미** **해가** **떴어도**  
 **난** **이제야** **눈을** **감으니**

_(Hold out your hand, wrap it around my neck_   
_A little below, massage my shoulders_   
_At the end of a tiring day_   
_Even if the sun has already come up_   
_I'm finally closing my eyes)_

I listened to her again before continuing and when I didn't hear any heavy breathing, I smiled in victory.  
I continued to sing my song, even though my own eyes are now starting to close.

 **남들보다** **늦게** **문을** **닫는** **나의** **하루에**  
 **장난스럽게** **귓볼을** **간지럽히며**  
 **하루** **종일** **다른** **세상에** **있었어도** **우린**  
 **항상** **하루** **끝은** **함께** **하니까** ****

_I close the door to my day later than others_   
_Playfully tickle my earlobe_   
_Because even though we've been in different worlds all day_   
_We always end the day together_

**너의** **** **그** **** **작은** **** **어깨가** **** **너의** **** **그** **** **작은** **** **두** **** **손이**  
 **지친** **** **내** **** **하루** **** **끝** **** **포근한** **** **이불이** **** **되고**  
 **수고했어요** **** **정말** **** **고생했어요**  
 **네게도** **** **내** **** **어깨가** **** **뭉툭한** **** **나의** **** **두** **** **손이**  
 **지친** **** **너의** **** **하루** **** **끝**  
 **포근한** **** **위로가** **** **되기를**  
 **자연스레** **** **너와** **** **숨을** **** **맞추고파**

_Your small shoulders, your small hands_   
_Become my cozy blanket at the end of a tiring day_   
_You did a good job today, you worked so hard_   
_I hope my shoulders and my thick hands_   
_Will become cozy comfort_   
_For the end of your tiring day as well_   
_I want to naturally sync my breathing with yours_   
_—-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> The song is called End of A Day by Jonghyun. I used a cover version in imagining this scene. Please listen to her.
> 
> https://youtu.be/45TPMJHuLJQ


	15. Six hour sleep

**Mina's POV**

The moment I heard a piano playing on the other line, I almost cursed out loud. I wasn't expecting that when she said that she want to do something for me as a downpayment of the phone I gave to her.

I felt my body stiffened, my hands are shaking and it felt like my heart is being stoned to numbness. It is the same feeling when someone in the middle of my photoshoot would blast a music from a speaker or when Sana and I were hanging out in a cafe and suddenly a music will be playing on the background.

It is the same feeling of uncontrollable sadness.

Despite the anxiety attack, I've gotten the strength to breathe heavily and when I was about to press the red button on my screen, she started singing.

Gradually, the numbness, shaking, cold sweat and tears came to a halt. Her voice isn't exactly that great but it was on point, so soothing and so perfect like it was meant for her to sing at that exact moment.

She was singing in a whispering voice and just like how I always found Chaeyoung's face as an antidote to my anxiety attack, I came to realize that her voice has the ability to do the same thing to me.

It doesn't felt so weird but it felt so new.

I haven't listened to any kind of music for as long as I can remember. During my two years of modelling career, Sana made all the arrangements to deal with my sponsors that all photoshoots will be executed without any music team and all CFs which will be needing running songs in the background will have to be recorded separately.

Chaeyoung was already on the third verse when I realized that this is actually the first time that I've heard this song. _Did she write this?_  
The lyrics is so melancholic that I almost thought that it was written for me and my situation right now. Which probably wasn't.

I found myself closing my eyes and feeling the calmness from her voice like a lullaby when she suddenly stopped.

I can still hear the piano playing on the background but she stopped right on the middle.

"Yeoboseyeo?" I tried to get her attention.

Instead of a reply, I heard soft snores from the other line which made me smile.

_Darn, you cub._

—-  
My phone kept ringing for probably the 10th time now and I groan in irritation. I grab it from desk and answer it without looking at the Caller ID.

"What?!" I exlaimed, half awake now.

"Where are you now Mina? Momo is arriving in 15 minutes and you're still not here!"

I jolt up from my bed upon hearing the angry roar from this damn squirrel and when I spare a glance to the my wall clock, my eyes almost fell out. It's freaking 11 in the morning already!

"Sorry. I overslept Sana. I'll just go directly to your condo. Tell Momo I'll catch up with her later."

"Wait. Did you just say you... overslept?" Sana questionned.

Then it hits me. A realization that probably hit Sana sooner than it did to me. _I actually overslept._ Eversince the accident, I never had any proper sleep not because I'm overworked but because my anxiety could also trigger even when I'm unconscious like when I am sleeping and dreaming about Jeongyeon and our mishap in Maldives. It happened a lot of times before and that's how I've also developed insomnia. No matter how much I work, I never had a sleep of more than two hours in a day.

I cannot find any words and I can feel my heart thumping so fast but I'm pretty sure it isn't an anxiety attack.

"Mina?" Sana's worried voice broke the trance.

"Yeah... I mean- I slept so late Sana. I just woke up from a nap." I lied. If my memory serves me right, Chaeyoung called me at half past 4 o'clock and she slept at a quarter before five. I don't have any recollection of what happened after that so I'm pretty sure I just slept too. If my calculations are correct, I was actually sleeping soundly for 6 hours now and probably more if Sana didn't call me.

Sana heaved a sigh of disappoinment. She probably thought that something has changed in my sleeping routine and when I lied about it, it made her really disappointed. _Sorry, Sana. I can't tell you this yet. I can't understand this either._

"Okay Mitang. Don't rush. If you want to take a short nap again, you can. I'm sure Momo will understand. Don't forget the sleepover tonight."

We hung up the call and I was about to go straight to shower when one cold realization hits me again.

_Wait. It's eleven already. I remember telling that cub to come here at 7 for my daily workout. Where is she?_

I looked at my phone again and I was surprised in the amount of missed calls and messages I got from her.

**_24 missed calls, 10 unread messages_ **

****

I rushed to the front door all the way outside the frontgate to check if the cub is still outside. If she came here before six, she's probably been waiting for about five hours now. It's still winter and I am silently praying that she didn't pass out there because of the cold weather.

When I opened the gate, I almost cursed when I realized that I came running out here without putting anything on me. I was shivering because I'm only on my nightgown. I ignored it and looked around.

There, sitting in an indian style with her headphones on, Chaeyoung was so focused listening into her iPad that she doesn't even recognize my presence. She was wearing a yellow hoodie and and a white jogger pants matched with a white rubber shoes as well.

"Son Chaeyoung." I called her but she didn't make any move. I walked closer to her and tap her head which made her flinched in shock.

"Mina!" she exclaimed while standing up and removing her headphones. "Are you okay—-," she held my shoulders while checking me left to right but she suddenly stopped. She looked at me from head to toe then I noticed that her cheeks is now flushed in pink. She removed her hands and looked away.

"Why did you go outside wearing that?" She asked while her back is facing me. "What if someone sees you here, take your picture in your nighties and upload it on the internet? It'll be a big problem." She said in one breather.

"I've worn worse than this Son Chaeyoung." I teased her.

"What?!" She turned to me but she quickly looked up.

"For photoshoots. What are you even imagining there, pervert?!" I accused her. _She's fun to tease with. Her face expressions are so genuine and pure._

I saw her gaping in shock for what I called her but I turned my back and started walking inside. When I felt like she wasn't following, I shouted, "Are you gonna stay there and freeze to death?!"

She came to her senses when I heard footsteps running to my direction. I smiled secretly.

—-

**Chaeyoung's POV**

Mina's house is huge. The moment I came inside, I was greeted by a minimilastic themed decor of the living room which only has color white and black. The furnitures and even the grand piano at the rightside were all white.

She motioned me to sit on the couch. "Cancel the rest of the appointments I have today."

I nodded in response and turned to the iPad to follow her instructions. One thing I've learned from working with Mina yesterday so that both of our lives will get easier is not to ask questions. Just follow her.

She started walking away from me and when she can no longer be seen in the living area, I roamed around. Everthing about her place shouts Mina's personality: cold, reserved and beautiful. I blushed again when I remember her get up a while ago when she fetch me in the front gate. She was on her bedroom look with a slightly disheveled hair and a white nightgown that didn't even reach her knees. Her skin is milky white that almost looks fragile you won't even dare to touch.

I shook my head to shove away these ideas. _Come on, Son Chaeyoung! Stop thinking about those stuffs. She's your boss!_

I did some roaming again around inside her house. The overall ambience of the place is soothing but it feels so empty.

_The state of this house is not gonna help her condition right now. Her life story is already painted black and white, why does she have to go with this interior design? She needs to have more vibrant colors in her life and in her house._

Images of possible modifications that could be done already started to come up inside my head when Mina came down from the stairs. She is on her Gryiffindor inspired v-neck sweatshirt paired with a black denim shorts. She's also wearing a large size penguin slippers.

"Aren't we going out?" She can't be going out in that outfit, could she?

She gave me a blank look while walking to the direction of her kitchen, "And where should we go? I asked you to cancel everything for today, didn't I?" She started rummaging into her refrigerator so I figured she's probably gonna cook lunch or something.

"I don't know. Nail shop? Hair salon? I heard that people from this industry do these things during their free time." I said to her while sitting down on the stool right beside the bar countertop.

She stopped from her search and operation inside her ref and turned to me with glaring eyes then she got two Banana Milk and 2 Triangular Kimbap rolls and went to my direction.

She sat in front of me, giving me the milk and the kimbap while saying, "Where did you hear that?"

"No one. I've read that on Top 10 Things You Should Know as an Idol Manager." I responded. I wasn't even looking at her. I was looking intently at the milk and kimbap in front of me. _Is this what she is going to eat for lunch?_  
"What is this?" I asked her.

"You have the time to read stupid articles in the internet yet you don't know what a kimbap looks like?" She shot back.

_Damn, she's so sarcastic._

"No, I mean. Is this what you gonna eat for lunch? A milk and a kimbap?"

"Yes. You don't like it? Don't eat it then."

I gave her an I-cannot-believe-you-are-a-Kpop-superstar look and got up from my seat. I went to her refrigerator and opened it and I gaped in shock when I've found out that even her ref also compliments the over all interior design of her house: it's white, clear and empty.

There are a few bottles of beer and soju, 3 pieces of egg, 1 tomato, 2 small onions, a ready to eat rice and a Heinz Ketchup. I took everything out and put it in the table. I started beating the eggs, slicing the onions and tomatoes into small pieces and I've also set the rice to warm up in the microwave. Just above the cabinet, I saw a SPAM which I was so relieve to find out that isn't expired yet.

Mina found her mouth and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for our lunch." I did't even look at her because I was so busy cutting the SPAM into cubes.

"I didn't ask you to do that."

I stared at her, "I know but you told me yesterday to start acting like a real manager. You won't be eating kimbap and milk for lunch starting today."

——-


	16. Mina + Scary

**Mina's POV**

".. you're not eating kimbap for lunch from now on."

_Flashback_

_"Where's my food?"_

_"I threw it away."_

_"You what??"_

_"I can't believe a superstar like you would munch on a cheapskate triangular kimbap like that for lunch. And you're a JYP artist for that matter. I suppose Jinyoung Oppa isn't aware about this."_

_"What is it to you? You're here to write our last album not to police my diet."_

_She turns her back on me and proceeds on the table behind her. She grabs a small bag which I assume to be a lunchbox warmer. How old is she to be bringing that stuff?_

_"Let's share my lunch. I packed enough for two."_   
_She opens her lunch and I was surprised to see how much she have packed. There were egg rolls, rice, braised chicken and salad._

_I don't want to admit it but it really looks delicious._   
_I joined her and we ate in silence. This is our second meeting after it was decided that rookie writer Yoo Jeongyeon will work with MiSaMo's last album. Sana and Momo are nowhere to be seen as both of them were both busy with talking with teams that will handle their solo careers after our disbandment._

_I was the only one from us who hasn't decide yet so I came to the studio to work with Yoo Jeongyeon._

_I glanced at her and she was silently eating an egg roll while fiddling on her phone._

_"It's rude to stare, you know." She said, not even looking at me._

_I was startled so I turned my attention back to my food._

_"Can I ask you a question?" She asked._

_I looked at her, my mind is totally blank as I don't normally talk to people and this fact is known to all the company employees. This is the first time that someone whom I can already consider as a stranger was so brave to 'ask me a question'._

_I nodded my head._

_"Do you want to work with me?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "We are working with you."_

_She chuckled which surprises me because her cool aura suddenly vanished with that soft laugh. She has a playful and witty side._

_"I mean.. not this album, but, you know, maybe a solo one. Perhaps after this. And not MiSamo, but, you, Myoui Mina."_

_"Are you—_

_"Yes. I want to produce your songs Mina."_

_Silence. I didn't expect that. I'm pretty sure she was informed about the uncertainties in my career. Why does she wants to work with me when Sana and Momo were both more talented and popular than me? She's a rookie writer. She would be able to climb up faster in the ladder if she'll work with them. Not me._

_"I.. I.. I'm sorry. I haven't really... I am not.. I mean. I have to.." I cannot find the right words._

_I felt a hand touched my arms and it surprises me how warm it felt like. The nervousness and confusion I was feeling ago vanished. And then she said something that left me dumbfounded. Answering all the answers in my head without me voicing them out to her._

_"I don't want to work with anybody. I only want you."_

_——_

"Jajan!"

My trance of reminiscing memories of how Jeongyeon came in to my life were interrupted by a small tiger cub wearing my penguin apron which I have no idea where she found _. I haven't used that in forever._

She put the plate of what she prepared in the table.

_Omurice?_

__

_I thought that was all when she placed another plate on the table._

__

I can't help but to giggle, "Oh my God. Penguins."

I was so absorbed looking at the little 3d Penguins in front me that I didn't realize that I was already smiling from ear to ear.

"You're prettier when you're smiling."

I turned to her and I saw Chaeyoung looking at me. She was smiling too. I can even see the small crook tooth on her mouth and her dimples.

"Thank you." And the moment I gave her my response, she turned tomato red and got up from her seat.

"I mean, thank you for the food." I started eating what she prepared for me and I was so surprised on how delicious it is. Considering the fact that my fridge is close to empty but she was able to make something decent like this is so amazing.

I took a peek on her and she was in front of me eating her lunch silently while her head is down, probably, still embarass of her remarks a while ago.

_Up until now, I haven't really figured out myself the reason why her presence makes all my worries go. Is it because she reminds me of Jeongyeon?_

I studied her for a while and there is nothing about her physical appearance that is similar to her. Jeongie's overall impression is strong, distant and chic. Both Sana and Momo are convinced that our personalities our so much alike, quiet and reserved, which made us clicked. While this cub looks really the opposite of Jeongyeon. She's small and really cute. Like a furball you wanna put in your pocket and play with all the time.

While I was busy staring at her, she suddenly looks up and her eyes met mine which made her blushed again. _What a cutie!_

"W-why are y-you l-looking at me like that? Do i have something on my face? Does my eating bothers you?" She asked worriedly, holding her plate and ready to stand up.

"How old are you Chaeyoung?" I asked, ignoring her nonsense questions.

"Uh.. 23."

"I am older than you."

"Uh... and?"

"This is the first time I'm having a manager who's younger than me. It feels inappropriate that you're calling me just 'Mina', don't you think so?" I asked her nonchalantly, holding my fork and starting to eat her cooking for me. _Hmm. Not bad._

"You want me to call you Eonni?"

I glared at her, "You want to spread rumors about me slaving young teenagers, do you?"

Her eyes widen, "No! H-how can you see that out of context? I mean, wait, did you just call me teenager? I told you, I'm 23!"

"Your height doesn't say so. So don't you dare call me Eonni." I exclaimed.

She pouts, looking offended. She didn't respond anymore and I can't hide my smirk knowing that I won the argument again!

"Minari..."

I heard her say. I looked at her again and she is smiling from ear to ear, her dimples and that cute crooked tooth she has are now showing.

"W-what?" _Did she just give me a nickname?_ Now, it's my turn to blush.

She got up on her seat, went to the dishwasher and put her plates in before she turned to me.   
"Minari.. you're Mina..." she is slowly moving away from my direction which looks suspicious, "and you're scary. MINARI." And she ran for her life.

"YA SON CHAEYOUNG!!"


	17. You like her!

**Chaeyoung's POV**

Ugh.   
I am struggling at the moment with 10 shopping bags full of snacks, junk foods, jokbal and beer. She said she doesn't want to be rumored slaving out young girls but look what she's doing to me right now.

She opened the trunk of her car and I sighed in relief knowing that her torture is already finished. _If I know, this is her way of getting back to me for calling her scary._

We got into her car and I started driving us away from the supermarket. She told me she's gonna stay the night with Sana and I only needed to accompany her in the grocery and drop her off at the latter's place then my work for the day is done which is more favorable for me so that I can use some spare time to work on the songs that I need to submit to Yonsei.

We arrived at Sana's place at around eight in the evening and we were welcomed by an unfamiliar girl at the door.

"Mitang!" The girl with a long black hime-cut hair clings into Mina like a Koala bear the moment the door was opened. I was just quiet behind Mina, struggling with the 10plastic bags that I brought up from the basement parking lot.

"Momo get off! I can't breathe!" Mina blurts while pushing the girl away. _Momo? Ah. I remember now. The other japanese girl from Mina's band._

"You're so mean! It's been 3 weeks since we last saw each other!" Momo pouted. _She looks like a living anime. Seriously, what's up with Mina and her friends looking extremely beautiful to the point where it would make me question the world if we deserve their existence or not? They look like characters from comic books!_

I didn't notice that the Momo girl is now looking at me with questionning eyes that made me gulped. Luckily, Sana shouted from inside, which interrupted the awkward atmosphere.

"Momo, hold your horses! Let them in!"

Momo seems to understand what Sana said, she moved a little giving us space to get in. Mina signaled me to go first since I was holding a lot of plastic bags with me.

I got inside and I went straight to the kitchen to arrange all the foods that we bought from the mart and I was startled when suddenly Momo jumped excitedly in front of the plastic bags.

"Wow! You bought a lot Mitang! Are these all for me?" She exclaimed, while loudly rummaging into the plastic bags and one by one getting the jellys, curls and varieties of snacks inside. "OH MY GOD. My loveeeeeeeee!" She went crazy when she saw the box of jokbal take out.

I was eyeing her in complete culture shock expression when Sana and Mina came into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her Chaeyoung-ssi. She's normal." Sana said.

"You can go now." Mina blurted out looking at me.

I nodded in agreement and I turned my feet back to the front door when, "Where are you going? Isn't she joining us?" Momo asked looking at Mina's direction.

"She won't." Mina answered, coldly.

"But why? Sana said you're bringing a friend. That's her right?"

Mina glared at Sana and the latter posed up a V-sign in apology. "I haven't got the time to tell her the details Mina." Sana said in defense.

——

Now this is awkward.   
Right after the confrontation a while ago, Momo and Mina talked in Japanese for a while and Sana led me in living room to wait for them. She said Mina is just explaining to Momo the situation and the set up on how I landed the position for Mina's manager job.

After that, Mina told me that I'll have to stay for dinner and she and Sana are now in the kitchen cooking.

While I'm all alone here in the living area, sitting with my two short legs tightly sticked together while both of my hands are on my thighs, crazily sweating. Why? Because of this anime looking like girl in front of me is staring and studying me for more than five minutes now.

She has both of her elbows on top of the table with her face on top of her hands.

"It's interesting." She said out of the blue.

"Uh... ? Me?" I pointed at myself.

She nodded. "Yes, you. You seems to be ordinary but you already did a lot of things in just a short period of time. Things that we'd been trying to do for two years now but we always fail."

_What exactly did I do?_

"Sorry Momo-ssi. But I don't think I understand what you said."

"You'll find out. Anyway, just call me Momo. I don't like honorifics." She said while smiling ear to ear.   
"By the way, they said you will attend Yonsei with Mina?"

I nodded nervously, still not getting the grasp of the situation.

"Sana thinks you're a music prodigy. She said you can't read notes but you play the piano well."

"Uh.. yeah.." I said while scratching the unimaginable itch on my nape, "... but there's no way I can be a music prodigy. I don't have any experience of studying music."

"Which makes you a real music genius then. We spent years in training to learn music while there are people lile yourself who already knows how things work the moment they were born. You're gifted." She said commending me which made me felt so embarrassed.

"There are still a lot if things I need to learn." I said in defense.

"Of course."

We heard footsteps coming in from the kitchen and Momo suddenly leaned closer to me and pinched my cheeks. "You looks so cute." She said while pinching my cheeks. _Wait. What's happening?_

"What are you doing?"  
Mina came in to living room with her aprons on. I looked at her silently telling her to stop Momo from whatever she's doing with my face. This anime on the other hand seems to be lost in her world, not even looking at Mina's direction.

"Momo, stop it." She warned but Momo is not letting go of my cheeks.

"Momo..."

Still no response. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are now red. _This girl is weird._

Mina marched into my direction and pulled me away from Momo, hiding me at her back.

"Momo!" She scold her but Momo burst out laughing. She then rolled into the couch and laugh her ass off. _She's really weird._

"Atarimae, Mina-chan" she suddenly spoke in Japanese.

Mina who seems to be not getting this weird girl well responed in Japanese as well, "Nani?"

"Anatawa kanojoga suki!" And she laughed again. I felt stupid now because I don't understand a thing that they were saying.

I looked at Mina and she was blushing red. Or not?   
Maybe she's angry with Momo, I don't know how to interpret her facial expression.

"Kurutta! Warawanaide!" Mina shouted and then she stomped back to the kitchen with her legendary penguin walk.

I turned to Momo and she's still laughing while holding her stomach.

_These Japanese girls are all weird!_   
_—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Japanese phrases used in this chapter]
> 
> Atarimae - You're obvious
> 
> Nani - What
> 
> Anatawa kanojoga suki - You like her
> 
> Kurutta - Crazy
> 
> Warawanaide - Stop laughing


	18. Sana's downfall

**Momo's POV**

Mina, Sana and I are now gathered at Sana's balcony while drinking. It's been a while since the last time we drank with each other.

"Too bad that cute little girl can't join us." I said while gulping on my first can.

Mina glared at me and Sana couldn't hide her giggle.

"What?" I asked, looking at Mina's direction.

"How could you say that in front of her? What if she get the wrong idea?" She shot back at me with her annoyed face.

"Jeez, Mina. She doesn't understand Japanese and why are you so defensive? It was a joke..." I laughed in response, "... not unless —-

"Stop right there Momoring. Don't you dare."

And both Sana and I laughed out loud.

When Sana told me that Mina was acting weird lately hiring a nobody as her manager and deciding to go back to Yonsei, unlike Sana, I got curious first on whoever tha person is. Of course, I worried about Mina too considering the circumstances but it is very unlikely for Mina to involve herself with other people's life not unless it's me, Sana or Jeongyeon. So I thought to myself, I have to go back to Korea and meet that person to find out.

And if my observations and calculations are correct, Mina is interested with that cute little tiger. Of course, this is all just a hunch as she have explained to me a while ago that she hired her as to help her do music again.

But I am betting my bangs on this, Mina surely likes that girl. I couldn't say exactly if this is the same with how she developed feelings with Jeongyeon before but I guess the pattern is the same and it's just the flow of events are different now.

Mina has this side of her that when she's interested to something or someone, her personality will turn 360 degrees. When Jeongyeon came into her life before, the old cold and reserve Mina was changed into a bolder and open minded Mina. I couldn't agree less that Jeongyeon really helped her open up into the world.

It's still early to conclude that history is repeating itself now because of that cub but me and Sana are hoping that it would just go that way for Mina's sake. She had enough mournings already. It's about time she meet someone new and move on with her life.

We continued drinking.   
Sana and Mina are engrossed talking about a certain Chanel bag they wanted to buy so I started fiddling on my phone to check IG.

Woah.

"Sana have you seen this?" I showed her my phone and Sana's bubbly expression fell.

Mina glanced at my phone too and gasped in shock.

Chou Tzuyu.  
Sana's ex-girlfriend.

Chou Tzuyu is our friend too. We were trainees in JYP Entertainment together and the company originally planned for us to debut us a 4-member muti-cultural girl group but Tzuyu quits just 2 months before our debut date. She left Korea before our debut and we never heard from her since then. She never contacted either one of us but with the help of social media and press from Taiwan, we found out that she was casted by Yves Saint Laurent as a model. She became really popular in Europe and other Western Countries as she also participates in a lot of volunteer programs like UNICEF as Ambassador for Homeless Youth in Europe and influencer for Humane Society of the United States.

I looked at Sana and I know that she's biting her lips to stop the urge of crying.

"So she's coming back to Korea?" I still asked although the caption says so already just to release the tension, "I guess Korean media is going crazy right now. No one knows that she was a trainee in Korea before." I added.

"She's number 1 on the search chart right now." Mina said while looking at her phone.

I looked at Sana who's still seems lost with what is happening. "Satang..."

She smiled bitterly. Then she looked up with her smiling bright face. Only this time both Mina and I could easily figured out that it's fake.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed, "... oh! We're running out of beers already. Lemme get some in the kitchen first." And then she walked away.

Mina and I exchange glances as we both stare at the six unopened cans of beer on the table.

———  
 **Sana's POV**

I can feel my heart racing wildly as if it's gonna come out soon.

_Tzuyu-ya._

I looked at my phone and stared at the same post that Momo showed to me. _She's really coming back._

I closed my eyes and not long after, the tears that I've been fighting a while ago, came out. With shaking lips and soft sobs, I covered my mouth to stop myself from bawling. _Mina and Momo shouldn't see me like this again._

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean you're quitting?"_

_I can't believe my ears. Tzuyu just told me that she is quitting the trainee program in JYP and she's planning to leave the company now._

_Her big eyes are staring back at me with the coldest expression I've seen from her so far. She's acting really weird. Those eyes used to be warm..._

_"You heard me right Sana Eonni. I'm telling you first so that you can tell Momo Eonni and Mina Eonni. I don't want any confrontation with them anymore."_

_"Wait. Wait. Are you serious Tzuyu? We're debuting in two months!" I exclaimed and hold her hand. I felt her flinched which surprises me but I ignore it, "Our dream is just steps ahead of us Tzuyu, we are ——_

_"It isn't my dream. Stop putting words into my mouth Sana."_

_I was dumbfounded. "Did you just..."_

_"It's the truth. I trained with you guys because I have nothing else to do during my free time. I never really wanted to be an idol. It was yours and the other Eonnis dream. Not mine."_

_"You're lying. What is wrong with you Tzuyu?! You can't possibly mean that! I know how much you wanted this as much as we do!" I am shouting now. This is so frustrating. We were so fine the other day and now she's acting like this._

_She turned herself back at me. I guess she wanted to end this conversation to end right away._

_"How about us?" I asked her which made her stopped walking. "You're leaving me too?"_

_I heard her take a heavy breath. My tears are now flowin_ _g_ _down my face uncontrollably._

_Her back is still facing me and she's not making any effort to turn so I went to her direction and face her. She was crying too. And it made my heart broke into pieces_ _._

_"Tzuyu-ya.. you can't. We only have two months left. If you quit now, we have to start all over again."_

_She stopped crying and began wiping the tears on her eyes. The she smiled bitterly which caught me_ _off_ _guard._

_"You're not afraid that I'm leaving you." She pushed my hands away, "You're just worried about all of your hardwork going into waste if I leave, right?"_

_"No... Tzuyu-ya.." I tried to hold her but she pushed me again, stronger this time._

_"Stop using our relationship to cover your real intentions Sana Eonni. I haven't recorded my part in the title track. Don't worry. I'll make sure no changes will be made on the schedule because of my departure."_

_She started walking away again and before she went outside she dropped the bomb that killed my sanity that night. "We're done Sana Eonni. Please stop contacting me from now on."_

_End of Flashback_

_——-_

Tzuyu didn't came back to the company after that. Three days after, they told us that Mina, Momo and I will still debut as a Trio. Tzuyu was right, the company didn't make any changes on the debut date. Nothing was change except from few revisions on the dance choreography but it didn't really become a problem since Momo was there and she can easily make revisions with the it.

Just months after our debut, we finally heard something about Tzuyu when she was casted by a famous brand in France as their model.

I am still crying like a mad woman here though it was so obvious that what happened that night before she left were all just cover ups of her real intention.

She put all the blame into my mouth, accusing me of being selfish and not caring about our relationship when in reality it was her who really did that to us.

_I hate you Chou Tzuyu. I hate you so much. But why am I still hurting like this?_

I cried so hard and I can no longer fight the loud sobs. I felt a hand wrapping around me and I knew for sure that it was Mina. Seconds after, another pair of arms encircled around me which makes me cried so much more.

They are the only people who really cares about me. My two best friends, Mina and Momo.

———


	19. Blossom

**Chaeyoung's POV**

"Mina, do you think you can finish your degree in 6 straight semesters?"

"Mina, is it true that your comeback is on the works now?"

"Mina, have you chosen your new producer yet? Is it gonna be JYP in house PD again?"

Everyone is going crazy and wild when we got her in Yonsei for our first day of school. JYP made and official announcement that Mina is going back to college now and will halt 80% of her modelling jobs to focus on her music career. Mina curses a lot inside the car when we read the article because apparently it gave the media the wrong impression that Mina is now starting to work in a new album thus creating the rumor for an alleged comeback.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please give us a way. Sorry."  
That was me shoving away these reporters while covering Mina at the back. She was wearing a checkered pattern coat and a blue sweatshirt matched with her black pants and black Dr Martens boots.

I silently cursed my small figure and my height when I noticed that there are few reporters and even fans inside the campus who were able to touch Mina in the arms and on her clothes as I was unable to cover her fully. _Damn. The company could have waited and released that article later!_

I was busy pushing those hands away from Mina when suddenly someone else's hands pushed me hardly making me fall on my butt. Mina halted too and ended up helping me stand up. Her hands on my shoulders as we walk through the sea of reporters outside the Applied Music Building.

When we got inside and the coast was clear, Mina removed her hands off on my shoulders and for some reasons I didn't like the sudden absence of her warmth on me.

"I'm sorry. I should be the one protecting you back there." I said, bowing my head.

"Next time don't bother shoving them away. Just keep on walking and they'll automatically make way for you."

I nod my head and she began walking to the direction of our classroom and I just followed her behind.

Because of Mina's request, I'll be taking the same classes as hers in the sophomore year. The rest of the prerequisite subjects that I left from first year will either be taken online or I could probably enroll on summer vacation.

Our first class for this day is Composition Studies. Out all of the subjects that we will be taking this semester, this is what I'm most excited about. I love writing songs and I am so eager to learn more. Properly this time. Not just through my experience and what's happening around me.

Mina and I sat at the back most part of the room and I noticed that she is starting to get nervous as I saw her fidgeting her hands below the desk.

_It's her anxiety attack again. How hard could this be for her? She's a singer but listening and learning about music is now making her uncomfortable._

For some unknown reasons, my hand move on its own and I suddently grab hers. She stopped shaking and she turned to my side with an unreadable expression. Her eyes are shining like diamonds and I could say that she's close to tearing up again but slowly, her scared expression calmed down. She wasn't smiling yet her expression is more bearable now.

We stared at each other for a while and I can feel my heart thumping loudly inside my chest as if it's dying to to come out. Mina's stare were both cold and empty but she is like an angel sent from above and warmth coming out form her hands right bow is lighting up my entire body. She looks wounded and fragile inside and I felt the need to protect her right then.

_What's happening to you Chaeyoung? Why are you even considering that idea? Let her hand go now!_

But I didn't. I was drowning into her stares and I kept my hand on her hands when suddenly the professor came inside greeting us and we were both startled. It felt like a cold splash of gushing water was poured into my senses and I quickly remove my hands off her.

She also looked away and I face the other direction as well, silently wishing for the ground to open up and just eat me alive.

——  
 **Momo's POV**

Seoul is still the same.

The busy street along Myeongdong, people walking in and out of the subway stations in a fast pace manner to avoid the rush hour, cute items being sold along the sidewalk and ofcourse, paradise of tasty food that I surely missed!

I saw a tteokbokki stall just around the corner. I checked my get up first: masked, hoodie and a cap. _No one should recognize me._

"Ahjumma, 1 teokkbokki and 2 fishcake please."

The stall owner gave me my order and I began to eat in delight. _I missed this!_ Truly, Korea's street food is different than that of Japan so whenever I came back here I always do escapades like this. I was already in my 5th plate of tteokbokki when I heard a girl across the street shouting at four high school boys.

"Skipping classes? And what? Smoking cigarettes in broad daylight?" She glowered at the boys while confiscating their cigar boxes. I stood in amusement while eating my 10th stick of fish cake watching their argument. They are literally on the middle of road. Like a drama scene.

"Sorry Noona! We won't do it again!" The three boys kneeled down and asked for forgiveness from the girl. I noticed that the girl isn't that tall as well. Anyone might mistake her as a a highschood student as well with that height.

"Aigoo! These punks! Get up and go back to school!" She shouted and the three boys all stood up and ran away.

"Looking for troublemakers again, Dahyun-ah?" The ajumma owner of the tteokbokki stall where am I eating right now suddently blurted that out, thus, getting the attention of the girl.

She turned her head to our direction and I was astounded to how white she is. She is glowing!

"These kids never learn Ajumma. Anyway, how's the business? Good timing. I'm feeling hungry now. 1 tteokkbokki, please." The white girl was standing beside me now.

She was too close and I felt conscious that if she looks at me she might recognize who I am so I adjusted my cap and mask which only makes the situation worse as she was now looking into my direction while eyeing me suspiciously.

_I have to get out of here now._

I grab my phone and texted Sana:

_Come and pick me up now. Tteokbokki stall right across the Baskin Robbins store!_

Actually, both Sana and I went out today but she went to a Chanel store on the other block so I just asked her to drop me off here. I tried to get my wallet from my back pocket and it scare the hella out of me when I felt nothing was there. I tried my front pockets as well and there is nothing. _Shit. I probably left it at Sana's car._

"Is that what the cap and the mask are for?"

I heard the girl said that so I turned to her. She was looking at me now with pure innocence and soft puppy eyes.

"Eh??" I cannot find any words to say so out of habit I just let my inner Japanese expression there.

The girl's expressions turned into a hyper one and she was now smiling ear to ear.

"Oh? Japanese person? Konnichiwa... Arigatou Gozaimasu.... Haji mi mashite..."

I almost laughed out loud as she randomly throw those Japanese sentences.

"Please don't run. No money? Don't run. That's bad. Me, pay. Ok?" The girl said in broken English while giving me the okay hand signal.

It took me minutes to understand what she just meant by that and I gaped in shock. Jesus Christ! She thought I have the mask and cap because I don't have money to pay for what I ate.

"Ajumma, I'll pay for her food.

"No..no.." I tried to stop her.

"Daijobou tomodachi ~~" she said to me while smiling again. She literally looks like a smiling tofu and I can't helped to admire her cuteness. How can she be that cute? I wanna bring her home and put her on my doll collections!

"That's so nice of you Dahyun-ah. Her bill is 75 dollars."

"What?!!" The girl shouted in surprise and turned to me, "Wow. How can a slim girl like you ate all of that?" she asked in Korean and I giggled silently.

She was checking her wallet and I saw her frown in disappointment. She probably doesn't have enough money to pay for what I ate and I felt bad for her.

"Hmm.. don't worry about my payment." I started and she turned to me in shock.

"You speak Korean?"

I nodded and I was about to reply again when a car's honk was heard, interrupting our conversation. We both turned to the car and Sana came out.

Before I could talk, I heard the girl beside me almost shouting, "Heol. Minatozaki Sana!"   
I smiled as she recognized my friend but what surprises me the most is when Sana replied, "Oh? Dahyun-ah? What are you doing here?"

"I was just eating ..." she replied while scratching an imaginary itchiness on her nape. _She was blushing._

Sana smiled at her and turned to me, "Are you done pigging out?"

"Yeah. I left my wallet in your car. Let me take it first." I replied while taking the keys from Sana. I got my wallet and when I came back, Dahyun was looking at me with apologetic eyes.

When I came back, Sana and the white are both laughing and giggling with each other which for some reason irritates me.

"Satang.." I called Sana but my eyes are fixed on the short white girl who was also looking at me with questionning eyes. "Kanojowa daredesuka?" I asked.

Sana clapped her hands that startled me and the white girl.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce both of you. Dahyun-ah, don't you recognize her? She's someone who's really close to Mina and I." she said while holding me on my shoulders.

I saw Dahyun's expression turned from curious to surprise and shock. She probably realize who am I.

"Heol! Daebak! Are you.. are you... Momo? Dancing Machine Hirai Mo—

Both Sana and I grab her and put our hands on her mouth before she shouts my name. _That was close! Dang this girl! We could have gotten into trouble if everyone here in Gangnam will find out the MiSaMo's Sana and Momo are lurking around in Gangnam in broad daylight! Plus, the Korean media isn't even aware that I'm here now._

We drag the tofu girl inside Sana's car and decided to go somewhere quiet were we can talk.

_I don't know what with this troublesome white kid but she's really making me curious about her._


	20. Slowly falling into you

**Mina's POV**

I should've felt surprised when she held my hand but just like how I've calmed myself down when I saw her at Sana's place and when she sang me that song to put me to sleep last time, I've found the feeling of inner peace again.

Just when the demons of my mental state is about to come out and eat me alive, this tiger cub is unexpectedly doing things naturally to help me gather myself around.

Although, this time it felt really weird because we are both consciously aware that holding hands between a manager and an artist is unusual and inappropriate. If it was a different person, I might have thrown tantrums already but weirdly, because it was her, I only blushed in embarrassment.

The class continued but I was already pre-occupied with what happened to me and Chaeyoung a while ago. _Just what was that really, Mina? Why didn't you stop her?_

I've imagined worse for my first day of coming back here in Yonsei. Like vomiting in front of the entire class or embarrassing myself because I can't handle music lessons but now, I am not feeling anything at all. I'm not even listening and I don't really pay attention to what was being discussed by the professor.

Secretly, taking glances from Chaeyoung, she was really into the lesson with her hands trying to write everything on her notebook like a highschool kid. _She's adorable!_

I poked her and whispered, "You don't have to write everything down. Everything about the lesson were pre-sent to our emails last week. Here." I handed her my iPad.

She made an "oh" expression and took a look at my iPad. I almost laughed out loud with her reaction when she verified it.

"You should've told me sooner." She said while pouting. _How can she be this cute? Ugh. Mina stop!_

I tried to get away from these unbelievable thoughts and focused on the discussion. The professor ended today's class with a homework of writing a song in pair which we need to record the guide for and submit for next week. Naturally, Chaeyoung and I became partners as part of her job.

I thought that from what I've heard from Chaeyoung's lullaby last time that we wouldn't have much of problems in this assignment but recording the guide is kind of making me uncomfortable. If I asked Chaeyoung to record the guide, the professor might thought that I didn't contribute anything.

"Mina?" Chaeyoung interrupted my thoughts. We were inside the car now.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have any schedule anymore after today's class. Do you want to go straight home now?" she asked.

"How about you?" I asked back without answering her question.

"Well.. my brother's actually coming from his school trip today so I kind of want to go home and prepare a meal for him." she answered shyly, probably afraid to ask me directly to let her go home early today.

"Can I go with you?" _What? Why did I say that?_

"Uh.. yeah.. sure." She agreed which surprised me. _I wasn't expecting her to say yes that easy._

"He'll arrive in 2 hours. Do you want to eat first?"

"Do you know any good place? I hate going in restaurants. They play songs in the background."

She was looking at me intently on the rear view mirror with hesitant eyes, " Actually I do. But we might need to change your get up."

I looked at myself and scrunch up my forehead, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You stand out too much. You attract a lot of people and I can't protect you fully because I'm too small." she pouted. 

I chuckled and she glared, "What?" I asked her.

"You're teasing. You're just few inches taller than me." she huffed.

"Five inches is not few, smol." I said giggling.

"Whatever you say, giant." she was so done and she drove off.

\-----

"The good place you know needs stuffs like this for us to eat?"

Son Chaeyoung and her antics.  
I've only known her for a while but I'm slowly getting the kind of person she is. She looks so reliable on the outside, with all her experience from different part time jobs and all that, but she's still a kid herself.

She has been laughing there while holding her tummy, struggling to get her breathing even.

"Sorry.. I just.. I just can't believe I'm seeing you wear that now."

She brought me into this weird looking wig shop and she made me try this old hag rainbow colored wig with matching bumble bee eyeglasses. I don't even know the reason why I agree to wear this.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny! Why aren't you picking yours?"

"I don't have to wear a disguise. I'm not a celebrity like you."

"I could wear a mask and a cap. Why go for this stunt?" I retaliated.

"You celebs honestly think that wearing those wouldn't make you recognizable? In case you haven't noticed Minari, all superstars like you wear caps and mask if they don't want to be recognized. That'd gave you away." she ranted.

I skipped the fact that she's becoming really good in her job as a manager now but I've noticed that she actually called me "Minari" which according to her was her nickname for me because I am scary yet I found it cute. The more I think about it doesn't sound bad.

"Whatever, smartass. I'm still not wearing this alone." I demanded.

She sighed and looked around. she found an eyeglasses with a big nose and a mustache attached to it and wore it at once, "Happy?"

I smiled and nod my head in delight. She looks hilarious. _We both are!_

After our mini shopping spree, Chaeyoung brought me to a night market which I didn't know actually exist in Seoul. There were different food stalls of Korean street food. On the other side of the area, there are game corners like that of mini-carnivals . I even saw a ferris wheel, roller coaster and mini viking.

It is my first time seeing this kind place in my own eyes and I'm not sure if I am amazed or worried as there are too much of a crowd in this area. I kept on covering my face, anxious that someone might recognize me.

"No one will be able to tell thet you're Myoui Mina." Here she is again communicating with my thoughts.

I look at her and she still wearing that weird eyeglasses and I can't help it but to chuckle. "How can you be so sure? There are a lot of people here."

"No one will recognize you with that wig. Trust me." She said, the joy still evident in her look so I rolled my eyes and looked away.

It was so sudden that there were group of teenage girls who came running into my direction, pushing me off the way and making me stumble while losing my balance. I thought I was really going to fall when a pair of arms caught me right before I hit the ground.

Chaeyoung was holding me tightly on my waist and our foreheads are already touching each other. We were both completely lost in our stares with each other and right then I heard my heartbeat thumping loudly inside my chest. _Can she possibly hear that too?_

Suddenly, fireworks were set off in the sky making loud oohhs from the crowd that made us recover our senses. Chaeyoung let go of my waist and she face the other direction with a beet red face which I presume is just very similar to mine.

"Uhm. You want to try that first?" Chaeyoung asked while pointing at food stall in front of us.

I was hesitant at first. I've known those foods back when we were still trainees because Momo kept on eating and bringing them in our dorm but I never really tried them before. Strict diet and all that from trainee days. Momo was different. She could eat a whole bunch of those in a day and lose her weight the next day.

_Plus, Jeongyeon never allowed me to eat those._

Before I knew it, Chaeyoung is already holding two sticks of whatever that is.

"Try this first. I personally like this." She said while handling me one of the sticks.

I hesitated but after a few seconds, I just forgot whatever worry am I having and just grab the stick from her.

"It's called Tornado Potato. You can sprinkle onion, barbecue or cheese powder on it."

"Don't they have Ketchup?" I asked.

She chuckled and got me a Ketchup from the stall. I tried tasting the tornado potato and I was surprised on how good it was.

"How was it?" she asked, looking at me intently.

"It's good."

"What did I tell you? Now try this. . ."

Our dinner went on by trying each and evey stall on the night market. I've tried odeng, tteokppokki, hotteok, fried mandu and even Korean Takoyaki. I was so full I thought my stomach's going to burst. I never enjoyed such food before and thought, ' _What exactly am I missing all this time?'_

Chaeyoung asked to be excused to buy some ingredients for the dish that she's gonna cook for her brother tonight so I just stayed inside the car while waiting for her to finish her grocery shopping.

I thought about Jeongyeon again. She has always led a proper and firm life. She is a healthy enthusiasts and a clean freak that's why she never allowed me to eat those stuff claiming that they were unhealthy and not hygienic. I suddenly felt the breeze of sadness again.

_Jeongyeon-ah... you could've tried them once, atleast. I'm sure you would love them too._

I closed my eyes to stop the tears that are about to come out again, silently and mentally telling myself to stop thinking about her. _Stop it Mina. What will you if you pass out here?_

Just then, the car door opened revealing Chaeyoung with her normal bubbly smiling face, "Minari... here, look! I won it!" She shouted, holding a penguin plushie.

I looked at her and smiled.

_For the nth time, Chaeyoung bringing me inner peace again._


	21. Trust me

I shook my head in disbelief when I saw Sana's post. She told me we're going to buy it together but as expected from this Chanel maniac, she probably saw it already while hanging out with Momo and she just couldn't help herself but to buy it right away.

"Uh, we're here." Chaeyoung interrupted my thoughts. I looked around and we are already in some place. The road is narrow and there is a run down apartment complex in front with a small bulb light flickering on and off outside.

"Hmm. I could call Taejoon Oppa to pick you up if you want."

"Why?" I asked.

"Our house is kinda small. You'll be uncomfortable and..."

"Says who?" I asked again, coldly and slightly irritated this time. _I thought she already agreed to bring me here._

"Alright.. let's go."

We went inside the apartment and walk up into the left most wing of the building. Chaeyoung opened a door which I presume is their house.

Her house is indeed small but decent. The moment we got in Chaeyoung directed me to the couch while she went straight to the kitchen to prepare her brother's food. I looked around inside the house and I noticed that there are lots of paintings around hanging on the wall, some are even neatly just arranged on the floor.

There were also pictures of her and her brother when they were young. I don't see any pictures of her parents, though. _It's probably just the two of them._ I found myself looking at the pictures more. There are pictures of Chaeyoung when she's still a child on a taekwondo match, on a baseball uniform and on kindergarten soaked in wet whole playing in the rain. _She's really a happy bubble._

There are no pictures of her studying music or whatsoever. It still fascinates me until now how she can play the piano by the ear. _Only gifted people can do that and Chaeyoung is probably one._

I heard the door opened and a guy with a luggage came in.

"Eomma.. Noona.. I'm home. Oh? Who are—  
His expression turned to shock. He recognized me.   
"MYOUI MINA?!"

I bowed my head and greeted him, "Annyeonghaseyeo."

"HEOL. DAEBAK." he got his phone up and was readying to take a picture of me when Chaeyoung came in and snatch his phone.

"No cameras. Get your ass inside here and close the door. It's cold." she ordered. Her brother was looking at me and Chaeyoung back and forth.

"Why... How.. Noona" her brother stutterred.

Chaeyoung ignored her and turned to me, "You want to taste my cooking now? I've finished everything up already."

I nodded and followed her. Her brother also following behind me, still can't believe that I am here with them.

We sat on the small table on the kitchen with all the homemade dishes that Chaeyoung prepared. She cooked kimchijigae and fried tofu. There's also fried fish, pork belly and a few side dishes.

We ate in silence but I can still feel Chaeyoung's brother stare at me. I heard a loug thud and her brother groaned in pain, "Ouch! Noona! Why did you hit me?"

"Stop staring. That's rude."

"I'm just making sure she's real and not a hallucination from my jet lag." Her brother answered while fixing his hair. I just noticed that he really looked like Chaeyoung. Minus the dimples and the mole. "What is she doing here Noona? Are you dating her?"

I almost choked and I heard another thud, "Ah! Noona! It hurts! Seriously!"

"I worked for her you daft dimbo!" she reprimanded him and turns to me, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What's your name?" I asked her brother.

"Son Jeong Hoon." he shyly answered, "I'm a fan. Can I get a picture and an autograph later?"

I chuckled and nodded in response but Chaeyoung was quick to retaliate, "No pictures."

"Why? She said yes already!" Hoon whined.

"I'm her manager. She follows what I say. Just eat your food Son Jeong Hoon!"

"Her what??!!" Her brother shouted that startled me because it was too loud my eardrums are still ringing in shock.

"You startled her! Why do you have to shout? Yes! I'm her manager. What's wrong with that?"

They continue bickering during the entire dinner and it amazes me how Chaeyoung's personality could actually change 180degrees when she's around her family and closed friends. With me, she's always this shy and cute kid who always pouts her lips but with her family around she kept her stance of being a reliable noona.

I gave Hoon my sign after dinner and I was actually surprise at the amount of MSM albums that he have including Sana, Momo and my solo singles. Even Chaeyoung was surpised to know that her brother is my fan.

"Hmm... Mina?" Chaeyoung called. We were both resting in the living room. Hoon already went to her room to rest.

_What happened to 'Minari'?_

"Hmm. Are you in a rush to go home tonight?"

"Not exactly. Why?"

She gulped and I noticed that she started scratching her palms into her thighs. _She does that last time when she played piano._ "There is something that I need to ask from you. I mean.. it isn't that important. You could say no or yes..."

"Don't beat around the bush. I hate it. What do you want?" _Jeez. She looks so stupid doing that._

"Right.. you hate that. I know. Taejoon Oppa told me.. I remember..." I raise my eyebrows because I'm starting to get impatient with her running around circles.

"If you're not talking, I'm leaving now."

"No, wait. Canyouhelpmewithmydemos?" she said in one breather which I didn't really catch up.

"What??"

She sighed. "I said... can you help me with my demos?"

_Her demos? Don't tell me she wants me to..._

"You want me to listen to your song? Is that a joke, Son Chaeyoung?" I asked her, with a slightly high tone this time. How could she asked me that? She knows my condition. Okay. She sang me a lullaby last time which I didn't ask her to do so. Nothing happened, yes, but I just can't believe how insensitive she can be by asking me to listen to her demo songs.

"I know what you're thinking. Hold your beer Mina. Before you judge me of being a selfish bitch because I'm asking you to do this despite your mental condition, hear me out first. Of course, it'd help me a lot because I'm only just starting to learn music properly now and learning it together with an experienced artist like you is a plus point but you see... I also want to do this to help you."

Her last words caught me off guard. We stared at each other, drowing ourselves in our deep stares.

"What do you mean you want to help me?"

"I want you to love music again not because you felt the need to but because I know, deep inside you, you still want to go back."

"And what makes you think I do?" I retaliated. I'm starting to get irritated with her now. Yes, I enjoy her company and for whatever reason she can help me calm down but she's still going beyond the line.

"I don't think you really do. After all it's still up to you. But one thing is for sure Mina. I want you to find your smile again. Call me intruder or whatever you want, but I gotta do what I have to do."

I was in awestruck. Seems that I am bow tongue tied for what I heard. I want to ask her why.. how.. but I can't seem to fing my voice again. I don't want to hear reason. I'm afraid I won't be able to take it.

Chaeyoung noticed that I'm not moving and saying anything anymore so she stood up and went to her bag. She took out two medicine bottles which looks really familiar to me. "Sana gave me this. She said I always need to have this with me whenever I'm with you. Although, I don't really support her idea of using this to calm you down but I just want to let you know that I'm gonna take care of you no matter what it takes so please trust me."

_Trust is such a big word._   
_Something I've only given to few people in my life whom I can call real family. That would include Sana, Momo and Jeongyeon. I've always been that fragile and quiet kid who would_ _prefer_ _living in a quiet place and letting the world unfold its own goodness and badness than getting myself involve. I've never opened to people whom I don't know but Chaeyoung is slowly changing everything about my belief and my personality._

_Why am I feeling like I need to trust her? That I have to trust her?_

She slowly reached out her arms in front of me. Her eyes are talking to me as if telling me to grab it and everything will be okay.

I closed my eyes. I saw Jeongyeon and the pain strucked again like a lightning.

Seconds after, I saw myself holding Chaeyoung's hand and following her inside her room.

—-


	22. Jumble

**Chaeyoung's POV**

_"I don't think you really do. After all it's still up to you. But one thing is for sure Mina. I want you to find your smile again. Call me intruder or whatever you want, but I gotta do what I have to do."_

Ugh!

It's my fifth time now pulling myself up from bed. I turned to my side table and noticed the clock is just 10 minutes before five a.m. I haven't gotten any sleep yet!

_How could you say that into her face Son Chaeyoung? What exactly are you thinking? It's going to be really awkward now between us!_

Taejoon Oppa fetch Mina around 10pm last night. Things got really weird after dinner when we had an argument about my favor for her to listen to my demos. I know exactly what she was thinking when she got up to her seat with fiery eyes when I said those words. She probably thought I'm an ambitious bitch who doesn't care about her.

I really don't know where I've gotten the courage to tell those words to Mina. It came out naturally for only one reason. I wanted to convince her to believe in herself that her condition right now could be fixed by her only and she needs to start believing in herself first before anything else.

At first, it was just concern, pity or me wanting her to get better but when she reached my hand, something inside me sparked or got triggered, I don't know.

_Son Chaeyoung, pull yourself together. You can't possibly be falling for her, do you?_

**Mina's POV**

_Flashback (Inside Chaeyoung's room)_

_Her room is just like her._   
_Surprisingly, unpredictable._   
_So the paintings that I saw hanging on the walls outside were all hers. If outside looks like an exhibition, this is like a museum. The small four walled bedroom was painted in different colors, different characters and images. There are too much going on but everything shouts and compliments Chaeyoung's personality._

_If not because of the paintings and drawing everywhere, there is really nothing to see inside. There's a single bed on the windowside and a study table beside it with few books._

_"Are you sure your dream is to make music?" I asked._

_She saw me looking around and smiled, "Ah.. yes. The drawings are just a past time."_

_"You sure do spend a lot of time on your hobbies, though." I commented._

_"Some of it was from a long time already.. sorry for the mess."_

_I nodded and joined her. She got something from the drawer: an mp3._

_She handed it to me, "Here. There is no rush in listening to that. You can do it whenever you feel like doing to."_

_"Aren't we — " I hesitated. I thought we will listen to it together._

_She was looking at me with those black warm orbs and I thought for a moment, I lost my sanity._

_I shook my head and just grab the mp3 player from her. "I'll send you a message once I've done it." I said to her._

_She nodded, "Taejoon Oppa is already on the way. He'll drop you in your house, is that okay?"_

_I nod my head, still unable to look at her in the eyes. What on earth is happening to me?_

_End of Flashback_

I have the mp3 on my hands and I'm still thinking whether I'll listen to it or not. I've proven to myself last time that Chaeyoung's voice can also work magic in me and I am pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen if I listen to her singing one more time. What makes me hesitates right now is fear. Fear that I would grow dependent to her presence or to her voice and the uncertainty of the reason why.

Yes, at first, she is giving the impression and comfort of the similar feeling when I was with Jeongyeon but why am I always finding myself in complete awe and fluttering heart whenever she looks at me?

This should not be part of the deal.

I closed my eyes and put the mp3 back to my drawer when I heard a *ding sound coming from my phone. It was a message from Momoring.

_Why is she asking for Chaeyoung's number?_

__

__

I grabbed my keys and jacket and went straight outside the basement parking to get my car.  
 _Those two crazy bitches. They might be older than me but when it comes to alcohol, I've always been the superior one. If Momo says they drank a bit, 10 bottles of soju would be an understatement. That's why we've always come up with the agreement of drinking only either at Sana's or my place or if we really need to go out, we gotta go in set of three. Those two can't handle themselves when they're drunk! What more if someone's actually with them who seems to be worst?_

I put my hands free on my ear and dialled Chaeyoung's number. It only took one ring and she answered the phone already? _Huh? Isn't too late already for her to still be awake?_

"Mina!" she exclaimed which surprised me because her voice doesn't even give a hint of sleepiness or anything.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Huh? My house...---

"Get ready in fifteen minutes. I'll pick you up." I cut her off.

"What...? Are you driv---"

I hung up the phone because I know she's gonna nag me for driving my car again. Taejoon Oppa told her that not to allow me to drive and ever since she got that info she's been acting like a Mom prohibiting me to take my own wheels.

In about fifteen minutes, I arrived at her house. I saw her jogging in front of their porch, wearing an oversize sweatshirt and a long padding jacket. I gave her a honk and she quickly noticed my car and went to my direction.

When she got in, I drove again heading to the bar in Hongdae that we've always hang out into whenever we have time. Only this time, apparently, those two beagles broke their promise of not going there without me! I am so pissed!

"Woah.. woah.. slow down girl!" Chaeyoung shouted while putting her seatbelt. "Where are we going? Didn't I tell you to call me first if there is somewhere you needed to go to? Taejoon Oppa will kill us both if he finds out that you drive!"

"Stop nagging me, smol! Your friend and my friends are probably wasting their lives in Hongdae right now and we need to be there right away before any media sees them!" I shouted back.

"My friend... don't tell me, DAHYUN EONNI?"

I glared at her, "She's the only person we know who's connected to you. Who else do you think?"

"But.. Dahyun Eonni doesn't drink."

Figures. That explains the photo. I stepped on the gas and Chaeyoung flinched. I ignored all her scoldings and I tried to focus on the road. We have to be there as soon as possible. I know Momo and Sana very well. Both of their careers will end if Dispatch sees them drunk. This is so irritating!

Just minutes after, I pulled the car in front of Winter Moon VIP Bar in Hongdae. Chaeyoung and I rushed inside the establishment but she didn't forget to put a cap and mask in front of me which I am really grateful of as I've completely forgotten that I am actually bare face right now and anyone would recognize me in this place. When we reached the counter, I showed them my VIP card and they knew right away that I am looking for the two Japanese celebrities inside. They gave me the VIP room number and we hurriedly went upstairs to get those 3 troublemakers!

"Oh my God! Eonni!" Chaeyoung exclaims the moment we went inside the VIP room.

I think I'm gonna lose my mind for what I am seeing right now. Momo is lying in the floor face down while Sana and Dahyun are on the couch hugging and giggling with each other. There were empty bottles of beer and soju all over the place. The smell of alcohol lingers and I am assuming one of them probably vomitted already because I can also smell something pungent from the side.

Chaeyoung went to Dahyun's direction and tried to pull her away from Sana who seems to dislike it as the latter whined right after. Sana tried to pull Dahyun back but Chaeyoung was persistent so the three of them now looks like in a tug-of-war battle.

I shake my head in great disbelief on what am I actually witnessing so I went to Momo and tried to push her body on the side so I can see her face. _Damn. She looks horrible. Now, I could tell which one from these three did the vomiting._

 _"_ Momo.. Momo.." I tried waking her up but she doesn't even move an inch. She's good as dead already.

"Aish! What's wrong with this squirrel?! She sticks to Dahyun Eonni like a glue!" Chaeyoung whined. Sana is now hugging Dahyun with both of her hands and locking the latter as well using her legs.

"We need to get them out of here. Let's move Momo first." I suggested.

"Let me do it. Stay here and watch for these two airheads. You can't be seen too." She suggested.

I agree with her. If the media will find out that all three of us are hanging out in place like this alone without our managers or company reps, all our careers will go down the drain. I just happened to get rid of my rumors recently. I can't afford to have another one this quick.

She went to Momo and tried to lift her up. I was surprised to see how strong she was considering that Momo and I are about the same height, she was able to lift her up. I fixed Momo's hair and put a mask and cap on her too. Slowly, Chaeyoung drag both of their bodies outside the room and I just silently hope that 5 minutes would be enough for her to go back here to help me with Sana and Dahyun.

"Tzuyu-ya..." I heard Sana say so I turned to them again. She was still hugging Dahyun but she kept on calling Tzuyu's name.

_Momo and I were right. She hasn't move on from Tzuyu._

I sat on the couch while watching them. That Dahyun girl keeps on pushing Sana away while saying, "I'm not Tzuyu.. let go let go.."

What happened next was really unexpected and I almost curse out loud. Sana cupped Dahyun's face and she kissed her on the lips right in front of me!

"Oh Jesus! Sana!" I was baffled so I stood up and went to her and tried to pull her away from Dahyun who seems to be having a hard time tpulling herself away from Sana's kiss too. "Sana stop!! Oh my God! What are you doing?! She isn't Tzuyu!" I shouted at her which I think she understood so she let the poor girl's lips off.

Sana whined after that calling Tzuyu's name again while Dahyun, whom I am not sure, if the unexpected kiss got her sober or what but she was staring at Sana with a shock expression. _Good Lord, Sana. Look what you did._

I was just about to defend my crazy friend to her but then she passed out while holding her lips.

Right then, Chaeyoung came back panting.   
She roamed her eyes around, "What happened?" she asked.

I pointed at Dahyun, "She fainted." I told her, leaving the details about the kiss a while ago.

Chaeyoung gave me another mask and a cap and she put one too on Sana. "Let's go. I told the staff to turn off the lights on the corridors. There are a lot people here we can't risk it. I parked the car in the basement so we can take the elevators."

I nodded and we started moving the two out. The lights are really turned off making it hard for me to walk. I also have Sana on my side who seems to have passed out already. Fortunately, Chaeyoung is on my left side. She has probably read from my profile that I am afraid of the dark so while dragging Dahyun on her side, she held my hands too to guide me which direction should I go.

We finally succeeded on bringing them inside my car. We put all three of them at the backseat with Dahyun on the middle. The moment we got inside, I facepalmed myself upon seeing Momo and Sana hugging Dahyun. Sana, still calling Tzuyu's name and Momo who kept on saying, 'She will pay for my tteokbokki' and 'I like her I like her'

_The tteokbokki, I will understand. But I am not aware if Momo is actually interested on someone right now._

Chaeyoung, ofcourse, did not allow me to drive so she took the wheels.

"Where are we heading?" Chaeyoung asked but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the three drunk retards at the back with a shock expression.

"My house. I don't have the energy anymore to drop them one by one."


	23. Puzzle pieces found

(Note: Switching POVs in this chapter)

**Chaeyoung's POV**

I felt the sunlight heating up on my face and I woke to the realization that I am actually not in my room right now but on Mina's living room. She decided for us to just sleep here after last night's chaos. I was actually with the guest room with Dahyun Eonni but that tofu kept on blabbering nonsense, saying random names that sounded like 'Tzuyu' and she was hugging me to sleep while crying endlessly so that's how I ended up sleeping in the couch. I still can't forgive her for how careless she was last night. She became really close with Mina's friends and she has the guts to go to a bar and get wasted?! She's definitely gonna get earfuls from me later!

My feet brought me to the kitchen as a reflex. I'm always used to preparing breakfast at home in the morning for Hoon and I felt like I needed to do that as well today. Besides, I'm feeling thirsty as well.

The moment I got into the kitchen, I was in awed. Mina was there with her pink aprons on, currently fixing her hair into a ponytail. There were no CGs or music on the background, just the sound of the pot in the burner probably on the verge of boiling but for some reason, everything went on slow motion.

_Du-geun. Du-geun._

_Stop it, heart! You can't! Please stop!_

Mina probably felt my stares when she turned to me with a rather shock and timid expression.

"Chaeyoung..." she called.

"Oh.. yes.. you're here.." _Well, it's her house,Chaeyoung. Of course, she would be here._ "I mean, you're cooking? "

She gave me a soft nod and turned back to the soup that she's cooking. She grab a spoon from the plate counter and tried testing the taste of her cooking but she forgot to put on the pot gloves on the side and ended up burning up her own hand.

"Ouch! That's hot!" she yelped in pain and by reflex, I ran into her and grabbed her hand, swiftly turning on the faucet and massaging her fingers under the running water.

"You should've been more careful! Look at that. It's red now." I scolded her. She did not respond so I turned to her and I was surprise on how close we are to each other now. Mina has her head bowed down and she was looking at my hand massaging her fingers. I got embarrassed so I pulled my hand away. "Sorry.. that was.. I mean.."

"Thank you." She cut me off, probably not wanting this awkward atmosphere as well. "Can you wake up the others? Let's eat."

"Yeah.. sure." And I made my exit from the kitchen.

**Mina's POV**

_This is dangerous. How can she do that so smoothly? But why am I liking it though? Ugh! Myoui Mina, get your mind altogether! You can't possibly be falling for her!_

Feeling anxious and all but this feeling that overpowering me right now is somehow making my heart flutters is worrisome. Did Momo guess it right? Do I really like her?

**Chaeyoung's POV**

Mina probably hated me now. What is happening to me, really? I kept on doing things out of reflex and it's making her uncomfortable. I should stop now.   
Mina gave me this job and also did an extra mile of letting me attend school with her yet here am I with raging hormones liking her and all that. I should accordingly from now on. I don't want her to think that I am abusing her kindness.

"Ughhhh.."

A loud groan interrupted my thoughts and I was suddenly reminded that I am here to wake up this troublesome tofu.

She was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I grab the pillow on the floor and hit her hard.

"Kim Dahyun!" _I don't feel calling her Eonni right now. She made a terrible mistake yesterday and she isn't gonna get away from it easily._

"Ahhh! Why?!" she shouted back. She got up, holding her head on a possible hangover. "Ouch... my head.. Chaeyoung-a.."

"Hah! You don't have the right to complain! You did that to yourself!"

She groaned again and went back to the bed to sleep. I grab her arms, pulling her upward. "Don't you dare sleep again, Eonni. Get up now. We're not at your place!"

She bolted up when I said that. Turning her head from left to right she asked, "Where are we? Where is this place?"

"We're at Mina's house, you drunkard! Get up now and fix yourself! You still reek of alcohol!" I said while covering my nose.

"How about Momo? Sana?"

I raise my eyebrows, "You've gotten really close to them, didn't you? To the point where you got the nerve to drink your ass off last night!"

She made a frown, "This is so unbelievable." she mutterred.

"Glad you know that!" I scowled at her.

"No. I mean.. can't you believe what's happening right now Chaeng? We were just normal part timers yesterday and here we are waking up at Myoui Mina's place. And yesterday.. you wouldn't believe what happened... I was just walking on my way home and then I met Sana and Momo in the road... and..—

"And you were so easy to get, you went to a VIP club with them and got yourself wasted! Yes, Dahyun Eonni. None of these happenings right now is normal!" I ranted. _I mean she has point and I know what exactly what she means but I am just mad at her for what she did last night. How can she be that careless? If Mina did not call me, I wouldn't know what she's been up to. I wasn't even aware that she's gotten really close with Mina's friends. Momo wasn't even here for a week yet and she already went drinking with them last night._

She was staring at the floor, in trance and I don't even know if she heard me or not when the door opens and revealed Sana on her pj's.

"Ahm.. Mina said breakfast is ready."

"Ah okay.. thank you Sana-ssi. We're getting out now."

Sana nodded and went on her way. After that, Dahyun Eonni sighed so deeply as if her life depends on it.

"What was that for?"

"Aigoo.. Chaeyoung-ah.. my mind is so confused right now, I can't determine reality from dream." She pouted.

I cannot understand her at all. _Is she still drunk?_

"Whatever Eonni. You have to get up now. Mina prepared breakfast for us."

**Mina's POV**

Momo and Sana drag both of their feet to kitchen while holding their heads. Sana looks decently clean, I'm guessing she was awake for awhile now while Momo looks like as if Japan has lost Kyoto prefecture on its map. She looks gruesome.

"You were up so early Mitang.." Sana said while taking their seats. Momo slumped her head onto the table and closed her eyes.

I put the two bowls of hangover soup in front of them, with a slight force which startles Momo.

"Ah! Mina-ya!" she complained.

"Don't Minaya me. You two have some explaining to do." I crossed my arms and face them both. "So what the hell happened yesterday?"

Momo, after seeing the food in front of her, grab her spoon and chopsticks and started eating right away.  
"Ask her." she said while munching on her bacon.

I turned to Sana and she gulped nervously.

"Well?" I said waiting for her to talk.

"Hmm.. we were just.. hanging out, you know."

"Sana Eonni..." I warned her.

"Okay. Okay. We saw Tzuyu yesterday." she started and I put my arms down. _Chou Tzuyu?_

"And?" I can't wait for her to continue. Sana seeing Tzuyu after all these years is really a big news. There must be something on it. This squirrel won't just drown in alcohol just like that. I can see her eyes are now on the verge of tearing up again and when she was about to continue her story, we heard Chaeyoung shouting Dahyun's name. _Right, I shove her away a while ago. She probably went to the guest room to wake up her friend._  
  
Momo stopped eating, which I found really weird.

"Chaeyoung is here?" Sana have quickly diverted off the topic.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you actually think that I can bring you two here alone last night? Plus, which reminds me, you got her friend wasted too."

Sana got up to her feet, "I'll go get them." And she ran away barefoot to the guest room.

I took my seat as well and turned to Momo.

"Don't look at me like that Mitang. I was just following Sana around yesterday. It was all her idea to drink last night." She defended herself while putting peanut butter in her bread.

"What exactly happened? You guys saw Tzuyu and what?"

"That kid pretended that she doesn't recognize us." Momo scoffed. I can see how irritated she is. "I almost lost it Mitang. I wanted to slap her right there but she has cameras following her around. Seems like she's filming or something."

"Where did you see her?"

"Just some cafè in Gangnam. We were just talking and suddenly she came with an entire crew."

"Maybe that's the reason why she pretended not to recognize you. Because there were cameras."

Momo shook her head, "No. That Dahyun girl went crazy when she noticed that someone is being filmed inside. She recognized Tzuyu right away and shouted her name. The cameras turned to us and one of the staffs recognize me and Sana."

I widened my eyes in surprise, "Don't tell me..."

"Yes. We will probably came out on that show she's filming. But none of that matters actually. Sana lost her sanity the moment she saw Tzuyu. I bet my jokbal anyone who would see her reaction on that video would know that Sana knows Tzuyu."

"And what did Tzuyu say? Did you talk to her?"

"Of course not. Sana, too, was unable to talk. It was that Dahyun girl who did all the talking. She got her autograph and even got a picture with her."

"So how come you said she pretended she didn't recognize you? Come to think of it Momo.. there were cameras around you. No one in Korea knows that she actually trained her before moving to France." I understand the anger that Momo's feeling right now. After all, both of us are actually witness on how hard Sana took everything when Tzuyu left us before our debut. We took Sana's side because Tzuyu never explained anythin but I still want to believe that she has her reasons.

"That show she's filming is like a documentary Mina. They're going to reveal everything about Tzuyu. Including her trainee life here. The writer who was with her that time was even telling her that Sana and I are also from JYPE and asked her if she knew us since our debut time our about the same year. You know what she said? 'Yeah I think I remember them. But I've never trained with them.' That arrogant bitch!" Momo ranted and slammed her spoon on the table.

_So that's what happens..._

"If not with that white girl, things could have gotten really awkward." Momo finished her story.

_Wait. That reminds me..._

"How come you were hanging out in that cafè with Chaeyoung's friend though?"

"Oh. I coincidentally saw her in a tteokppoki stall. Sana said she's a friend so.... that's how it happened."

_Tteokppoki? Wait._

_Flashback_

_"Tzuyu-ya..." Sana whined while hugging Dahyun._

_"She will pay for my tteokkppoki. I think I like her.." And that's Momo blabberring nonsense too while hugging Dahyun's left arm._

_End of Flashback_

Okay. The puzzle is slowly coming to its right place. I can't believe this raccoon here has a crush on Chaeyoung's friend though.

I laughed a little after realization hits me and Momo looked at me with a questioning reaction, "Why are you laughing?"

I laughed more and she rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Mitang.. you're slowly becoming weirder and weirder. Do you want to be my daughter?"

I stopped laughing and face her, "What daughter? Stop dreaming Momochan. You act like a kid. How can you be a mother? Plus I think you would be more suited as a a girlfriend, though." I gave her a wink and she almost choked on her sandwich.

"What the hell Mina!"

"I didn't say it was me though. After all, my skin isn't that WHITE to your liking."

As expected from Momo, it took her seconds to realize that I've actually figured out her small crush and she turned tomato red. She was about to retaliate more but Sana, Chaeyoung and Dahyun came to the kitchen already.

I smiled in victory.

_I have something against you now, Momoring._


	24. All break loose

**Mina's POV**

It has been a week now since that awkward breakfast that we had with Chaeyoung and her friend. I don't know if it's because of too much alcohol that they took the night before but everyone acted really weird on the breakfast table. Momo, the natural eating fairy stopped eating and suddenly asked to be excused; Sana on the other hand, was still in trance, probably still because of Tzuyu; Dahyun, who kept on apologizing to me that morning, didn't eat anything at all but she was staring at Sana the whole time; and Chaeyoung, that unpredictable tiger started giving me cold shoulders since that breakfast meal.

"Mina-ssi, we're up for another take."

See? Just like now, we are on the middle of a shoot for footwear, mostly heels and wedges and she is starting at me by using honorifics, calling me 'Mina-ssi' and all that. What happened to Minari? I mean, I am not expecting anything but how I should explain this sudden change on a 360 degrees flip of her treatment towards me?

I ignored her and went straight in front of the green screen to start the shoot. _If you're not talking to me, then I won't talk to you too!_

The shoot lasted for 4 hours and I thought my feet's gonna come off on how sore it becomes. I turned my head left and right trying to look for Chaeyoung but she is nowhere to be seen. _Where did she go? My feet hurt so much._ Fortunately, this shoot was an indoor one; I don't have to battle with raging cold winds outside.

"Mina-ssi.. We'll go ahead now." Said the hair and makeup head stylist assigned today for my shoot.

"Yes. Thank you for your hard work." I bowed at them in return and they went on their way. I am starting to get anxious because people from the maintenance team are also starting to deassemble all the equipments and leave the place. Just a few more minutes and it will be just me who will be left here. _What if she left already? Should I call Momo? Sana? She's so irritating! How can she leave me here! I don't even know where she parked my car!_

Fuming in anger, I stood up and attempted to walk away to I don't know where when suddenly a pair of hands pushed my shoulders back, making me fall on my butt back on the chair. I squealed in surprise.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

"Sssshh! It's me! Stop screaming!" said the owner of the voice who pushed me. I looked at her and just like how I expected, it was the person whom I've been trying to look for a while ago.

She kneeled in front of me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Will you be quiet? There are still people at the entrance; they might come back here because of your screams. You scream like a penguin."

I hit her on the shoulder, "How dare you! You startled me! And where have you been? The shoot ended like 15 minutes ago!" I scowled at her. I cannot hide my irritation. My eyes are now starting to water as I still cannot recover from the shock she brought me.

She smiled a little and lifts up a plastic bag on her right hand. "I bought these."

Chaeyoung started removing my heels, putting my left foot on top of her right knee and massaging it. She grabs the plastic from the side which turns out to be warm patches for muscle pains. She opened them one by one and started putting it around my soles.

I was left dumbfounded. I just stared at her, thinking hard if this is really happening or not. _What's wrong with you Son Chaeyoung? One time you'll act cold and proud ignoring me then you'll start making my heart flutters again?_

She finished my left foot and started working on my right one. "Next time, let's tell the company not to accept projects like this. They gave you a lot of shoes as your sponsor but they'll all make your feet red like this..." she said, still focused on tending my feet. "I like ramyun commercials better, they'll give us boxes of noodles, don't you think?" she finished putting patches on my feet and she lift her head to look at me.

I chuckled at the memory. I remember that. She told me once that she first saw me on her cup noodles. It made me furious that time but I don't know, this time, it's making me smile.

"Enough with your antics, smol. Let's go home now. It's getting late." I tried to stand up again but because I'm still feeling the numbness on my feet, I lost my balance. Chaeyoung was quick to put her hands on my waist as a support but she was too late to stand up. She was kneeling on the ground with only one knee and our weights combined are probably too much for her. I fell down and I just found ourselves on the ground with me on top of her.

One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten...

It's more than 10 seconds now but both of us become ice cold statue on our position right now. Looking in each other eyes, drowning on each other's orbs, somehow, it felt surprisingly comforting. It feels home.

"Uh.. Mina..." Chaeyoung muttered under her breathe which startles me. I stood up, quickly getting off of her, with a beet red face. _Oh my God, that was so embarrassing._

But my feet and fate are now working together to put me down more in the well of embarrassment when my knees gave up again, but this time, Chaeyoung was already on her feet and was quick to stop me from falling again.

"Sorry.. I was.. I mean..--

I wasn't able to continue because Chaeyoung kneeled down again, her back facing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Come on. I'll carry you."

"There's no need for that.. I can ---

"IS SOMEBODY STILL THERE?" We heard a shout coming from the front door entrance. That was probably the security guard for this place.

"Yes, Ajussi! We're going out now!" Chaeyoung shouted as a reply. She turned to me and she pulled my arms on her shoulders making me squeal again in surprise.

"Yah! Son Chaeyoung!" I scream in my lungs the moment she stood up while giving me a piggyback ride.

"Sssh! Be quiet Mina. Deal with it. Do you wanna be locked up her all night? Look around you. There's only two of us left here. They'll close this place up soon." she rebutted while half joggingly going out of the shooting room. I was quite surprised on how strong she was. For a small girl like her, this is like rocket science.

"And who's fault is that? You left me here alone a while ago. Do you know how scared I was? Taejoon Oppa never did that! You were the first!" I scolded her. Honestly, I am still not okay with the fact that she left me here alone during the shoot. Although, she already told me that she went outside to buy those muscle pain patches, she could've told me where she was going. I was scared like hell.

It took her seconds to answer and I've noticed that she is now walking in a slow pace manner. _Did she take that seriously? Did I offend her?_

"Sorry Mina-ssi..." she replied.

_Mina-ssi?_

"Are we back on honorifics again, Chaeyoung Manager?" I asked her.

She frozed and stopped for a while then continued walking again, "Isn't that how are we supposed to be treating each other from the beginning?"

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Here she comes again and her push and pull attitude. I'm getting fed up already. _What exactly do you think you're doing to me Son Chaeyoung?_

"So are you telling me that we should start a formal manager - artist relationship right now?" You can hear irritation on my tone. I don't know what's happening to me or why am I even having this kind of conversation with her but what she did to me for the entire week, treating me coldly and all that, is really getting on my nerves.

"Hmmm." she hummed in agreement as a response that irritates me more.

"Put me down." I commanded. My voice was stern and cold.

"Mina-ssi, we are almost the---

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN SON CHAEYOUNG!"

We were already at the open parking lot. There were a few cars around as it was already dawn time but luckily, the area where my car is parked was deserted. There were no people in that area so I am safe from a possible paparazzi.

Chaeyoung got startled on how loud I said that so she put me down. "What is wrong with you?!" she shouted back at me.

I gaped my mouth in shock when she talks back, "What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you?!" I shouted back while pushing her shoulders. I thought her kind act of putting me those muscle pain patches and giving me a piggy back ride will end whatever drama episode she's having right now and she will stop giving me a cold treatment. But here she is officially telling me that she'll just continue doing that moving forward.

"Mina-ssi... " Chaeyoung noticed the change on my mood and facial expression. Without me knowing, tears just started falling down from eyes and I can't help but to just sob.

_I don't know why... but it irritates me so much. Does it just irritate me? Why are you acting this way, Mina? What she said is just logically right... you as an artist and her as your manager. There's nothing wrong_ _with_ _what she said.. Why are you acting this way?_

I tried to turn away from her. Shaking my head from left to right while muttering 'Stop it Mina' and convincing my mind and my heart not to cross the line.

_Yes, that dangerous line._

That line which will end every hope that I have that Jeongyeon will come back to me.

"Mina.. are you okay? What's happening? Are you hurt? Is it your anxiety?" Chaeyoung tried to hold my shoulders and made me face her but I just closed my eyes. _No, Mina. You can't possibly like her. You have Jeong. She'll find you. Stop. Please. Don't cross that line. Please._

I can feel the blood rising up to my head, my hands started shaking and my knees are now giving away while Chaeyoung is still shaking me to stop the attack.

_This is the first time that Chaeyoung's presence wasn't able to stop_ _what's coming for me. I am running out of breathe and_ _I can hardly hear her voice_ _yet_ _I still don't have the courage to open my eyes. No, I can't. Please don't Mina._

Then, all of a sudden, a loud music interrupted our trance thus worsening the situation. Someone's car is playing it possibly and they just carelessly left the door open, blasting music off the entire parking lot.

I can't even hear the arrangement of the song. The sound is not making any sense at all. It only triggers me to hear splashing water sound, see images of deep blue ocean with Jeongyeon's hands slowly slipping away from mine. I scream in pain... it hurts so much.

Then, a pair of warm hands covered my ears. The sound of the water slowly eating me alive momentarily stopped.

I didn't dare opening my eyes but my sobs came to halt. My shoulders no longer shaking in fear. My soft sobs now gone.

"Minari..." someone whispered. It must be her. My inner peace.

Gathering up all the courage I have, I slowly opened my eyes and what happened next took my breathe away.

She leans forward and slowly, while covering my ears wih her hands, she took my lips into hers.

The raging sound if seawater slowly drifts off from my ear. Suddenly, I can hear the notes... I can hear the melody and the lyrics..

A lone tear fell down from my eyes.

_Damn you Momo, you really did guess it right._

_\-----_

(A/N: This is the song^^ please take time to listen to it ✌️)


	25. Nothing matters

**Dahyun's POV**

"Are you going to stay here all day Chaengie? Don't you have work today?"

Chaeyoung barged here in Jjang Wang in the middle of my shift and it's been 3 hours already since she sat on the corner and she isn't moving at all. She was staring in space and even Jihyo Eonni who's beside her right now, working on her assignments and schoolworks, can't even bring her to say anything.

"Are you sure her of job right now doesn't involve drugs Dahyun-ah? She looks high." Jihyo Eonni commented while fanning both of her hands in front of Chaeyoung.

Jihyo Eonni knows that Chaeyoung is now working as Mina's manager. We had to tell her so that she can help us with her father to let Chaeyoung resign abruptly from her job. Although, Chaeng's contract is very specific when it comes to confidentiality, we trust Jihyo Eonni.

"Something must have happened between her and Myoui Mina..." I said nonchalantly while cleaning the cashier countertop.

"Mina? Did someone says Mina?" Chaeyoung suddenly exclaimed startling both Jihyo Eonni and I.

Jihyo and I looked at each other and turned to Chaeyoung.

"We've been trying to get you out from daydreaming for like 3 hours now and you just started noticing us just because you heard Myoui Mina's name?" Jihyo confronted her. _Now, now, Chaeyoung. You brought yourself there on your own. Jihyo Eonni is not gonna let you get away with that easily._

Chaeyoung's face flushed pink in embarrassment and bowed her head a little, "Sorry Eonni... I was just.. uh, tired." _Damn, wrong choice for a lie Chaengie._

Jihyo Eonni raised her eyebrows and the atmosphere is starting to get more tense as she was not answering Chaeyoung back.

"Son Chaeyoung.. raise your head and look at me.."

 _It's coming Chaeyoung. Brace yourself._  
I wasn't the one on the hot seat right now but I bet Chaeyoung is just nervous as I am. Jihyo Eonni is like a mother to us. If there is one person in this world who knows us better than our parents, that would be Jihyo Eonni. She knows our strengths and weaknesses at the back of her hands. _She definitely knows it whenever we lie._

Chaeyoung lifts her head and turns to Jihyo Eonni's direction. Fear visible into her eyes.

"Are you..perhaps.. in love with Myoui Mina?"

And the bomb went off. Chaeyoung's facial expression fell down as if the mask that she's been long trying to put up has been revealed to the entire universe. She tried to open her mouth to say something but no word came out.

"Heol.." That was Jihyo Eonni dropping her pen on the table.

I stared at Chaeyoung trying to decipher what kind of emotion she's having right now. For starters, Chaeyoung have never experienced falling in love before. We are basically like sisters and I never saw her pay any attention to anyone from a romantic perspective. She's too busy earning money for her family, she always say. But now, it seems that she's really experiencing everything for the first time seeing that she cannot even explain herself to Jihyo Eonni. All her feelings are now vulnerable to both of us.

"I don't know Eonni..." Chaeyoung found her voice. She's now covering her face with her both hands.

_Aigoo. Our poor Chaeyoungie. Why do you have to walk the same way I'm walking right now?_

"Chaeyoung.. I'm happy that you are now finally letting yourself feel this kind of stuff.. surely I am, but..." Jihyo Eonni hesitated but continued, ".. it's Myoui Mina we are talking about here."

Silence. Chaeyoung is not answering. She won't remove her hands on her face. If it's because of the embarassment or if she's too scared to face the reality ahead of her, I don't know which one.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Chaeyoung." Jihyo Eonni stated while patting the latter's head. "Dahyun-ah..." she called.

"Yes Eonni?" _I gulped. Is she gonna asked me too?_

"I have a class in fifteen minutes. I'll leave you two here." she stood up and gathered her things, she pointed to Chaeyoung and mouthed , 'Talk to her' and I just nodded in response.

When I assured that Jihyo Eonni had already left the store, I went to Chaeyoung and took my seat. _I need to know how much trouble she've gotten herself already. If she can still be saved from this misery or if she's just like me who have fallen deep down there, making it impossible to climb up._

"Chaeng... tell me what happened."

Chaeyoung slowly lift her head and I can see how dreadful she looks. She looks scared and lost.

She hesitated but then she finally said, "I kissed her."

And I fell from the chair.

_That fast? This tiger! I didn't see that coming. And in a flash of moment I was also reminded of something from that crazy night. I shook my head to remove those thoughts away because this isn't the time for me to think about it. You have to focus on Chaeyoung now, Kim Dahyun!_

"Chaeyoung.. did Jihyo Eonni guess it right? Are you really in love with Myoui Mina?"

"I don't know Eonni.. I don't know anything about that word. You know me. I am not sure if I am just heavily attracted to her or what.. —

"But you kissed her? Why did you kiss her Chaeyoung-ah?" I cut her off. _I wanted to know. Do people just kiss other people on their own will just because they feel like doing it? Is she like that too?_

"I panicked.. I only wanted her to be okay that time then I saw her lips trembling.. and I felt the need for me to stop them from trembling that's why I kissed her.." she answered honestly, "I don't know what's happening to me now Eonni but I always felt like the need to protect her whenever I'm with her.. like I don't want to see her cry anymore. And when she smiles and laughs with me, it gives me all the happiness in the world..."she continue to blabber, "Does that sound love Dahyun Eonni? Am I really in love with her?"

I got tongue tied as Chaeyoung finished her confession. _She can't be saved anymore. Son Chaeyoung has fallen deep down for Myoui Mina._

"Sounds like it..." I utterred hesitantly, somewhat jealous to Mina. Although, this little tiger might be feeling exasperated to what she is feeling right now and even if we are talking about KPOP Superstar Myoui Mina here who is way beyond her league, the fact that she is experiencing this true to her feelings and with genuine intent, I can't help but to feel jealous.

_You, Dahyun, got your first kiss from a drunken situation with the other party pathetically calling you names you don't own. How lame is that?_

Chaeyoung made a loud groan, indicating annoyance and irritation. The kiss did not end well, I suppose.

"How does it feel?" Even I, was surprised that I actually ask that.

"Huh...? Uh...." Chaeyoung's cheeks flushed red again, "Hmm... wet?" she answered with a question mark tone.

"What?! You pervert!" I hit her head. _How can she be that straightforward!_

"Ouch! Eonni! What is that for?!"

"What do you mean wet? You're a psycho Son Chaeyoung! I'm gonna tell on you to Jihyo Eonni!"

Her eyes widen in shock, "No! You got the wrong idea.. what I mean is it's wet because she was crying!"

"Oh.. is she? Why though?"

"She was having panic attacks and she can't seem to hear me so..." she hesitated and bow her head again.

"So you kissed her instead? To stop the attacks? Wow. That is so smart Son Chaeyoung. You're a natural born player." I clapped my hands.

She glared at me but in a snap of a second, her expression turned to lost cub again, "She was my first, though... and she didn't like it for sure."

_Same, Chaeyoung. Same._

I pat her head and tried to comfort her, trying to decipher what possible words of advice I could give. _We can't deny the fact that this is impossible. Just like what Jihyo Eonni said, it is Myoui Mina we are talking about here. Not your typical kind of girl. Great Myoui Mina, who is considered as one of the most sought singer of our generation now. We don't want to see Chaeyoung get hurt with this but we don't have the audacity to tell her either._

_We are on the same boat, Son Chaeyoung. They are way beyond our leagues. They are way beyond what we could ask for._

"Where is she now, Chaeng? Don't you need to be with her now? You're not yet fired, are you?"

She shakes her head, "We canceled her sched. I brought her to Sana's...." I gulped at the mention of that name, my hand automatically stopped from patting her head, "... she fainted right after the kiss."

"Heol.. you were that bad?!" I teased her, shaking my mind away from the mention of that name. 

She glared at me again and I chuckled at how cute she looks right now, "I told you that was my first Eonni! How would I know if it's good or bad? I just.. just... you know.. put mine to hers. Press it right there and.." she struggles in finding the right words so she got her two hands motioning the action.

I hit her head again. "You don't need to get into details, _pabo!_ Why did you bring her to ... Sana though?"

"She fainted and I don't know what to do after.. I cannot bring her to a hospital. That would cause ruckus if the media will know. I had no choice but to bring her there. Momo and Sana can look after her when she wakes up..."

Chaeyoung stood up and went to the door. She stayed there for a while without saying anything... just staring at the windowpane across the street.

"Eonni..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should quit this job now?"

"Why? Because you like her?" I asked.

"That.. and well, she's still not over with her ex right?"

_Right. Yoo Jeongyeon. Sole reason why is it impossible for Mina to give atleast a slight chance of reciprocating my friend's feelings for her._

"Yeah... I guess so? It's always the talk of the town so I believe so, yes, she's still not over her."

"Should I pursue her Dahyun Eonni? Should I pursue Myoui Mina?"

"Chaeyoung-ah..." _I really don't know how to answer that._

"I shouldn't, right?"

_Can she, Dahyun? I asked myself. Suddenly, the image of that angel like looking girl with warm smile flashes before my eyes. Minatozaki Sana, should I pursue you too? Am I brave enough to face head on with Chou Tzuyu to get you?_

Fuck it, let's get it Chaeyoung. All break loose.

"Yes, you should."

Chaeyoung turned to me with a surprised expression but I can also see hope glistening in her eyes.

"Go after her. Pursue her. No matter what happens, I'm here for you, Chaeyoung. Me and Jihyo Eonni. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be mad for what am I telling you right now but she'll come around." I smiled at her. "This is the first time that you've fallen in love... if you will be happy, I want you to experience it to the fullest. In return, you gotta be brave to face the consequences as well if turns out to be the the other way, okay?"

Chaeyoung ran to me and hugged me. "Thank you Dahyun Eonni! Thank you for always supporting me.."

_No, Chaeyoung. Thank you. Thank you for making me realize my own feelings._

_———_


	26. Still her

_The rushing gush of wind hit my face. I can't hear nothing but just the sound of the helicopter on stand-by at this hotel's rooftop helipad._

_"Are we going to ride that, Jeong?" I asked in exasperation, feeling the adrenaline inside as this will be my first time riding a helicopter._

_"Yes, love. Come..." Jeong stretched her hand for me to take. We held hands, went straight inside the helicopter. Jeong took one of the headphones and she put it in on me. The headphones has a built in microphone and when she take hers, she spoke right away checking if I can hear or not._

_"Can you hear me?" she asked with a wide smile in her face._

_I nod and gave her a sweet smile too. She held my hand again while signaling the pilot to take off. My heart is thumping so fast, with a mixed feeling of excitement and nervousness inside. We are getting higher and higher and I felt like I'm losing air. I took a deep breath which Jeongyeon noticed, she squeezed my hand._

_"Don't be scared. I'm with you." she assured me yet I felt her hand trembles. I chuckled._

_"I am not scared.. you are."_

_She put her hands on my cheek, caressing it with full love, "Says the girl who have been tugging on my shirt even before we take off."_

_I pushed her hands away, "Stop teasing me. I'm just excited. You're the one who's trembling. Are you afraid of heights?" I asked._

_She shook her head vigorously, "I don't..." she stopped momentarily, her eyelids moving. I waited for her to continue talking but it seems that she no longer has anything to say. I was about to turn my head to look at the view from the window when she spoke again, "There's another reason why am I nervous though..."_

_I looked at her intently, slightly worried that she might probably not feeling well._

_"Mina... you know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course. What are you saying? You're scaring me Jeongie" I faked a smile._

_"There's something I wanted to tell you..." she continued. I felt my heart hitched. What is it? We are about 2000ft above sea level, what exactly she wants to tell me up here?_

_Jeongyeon turned to the pilot and the latter gave a thumbs up. The helicopter is making a huge turn which makes me felt slightly dizzy. And for some reason, I felt like there is a weird vibration coming from the floor of this thing. It's probably the machine or something but it's making me really nervous._

_"Mina-ya..." she called me again, "Look behind you."_

_She was referring to the window on my side as I was sitting facing her. I gasped in surprise when I saw the view down. I can see the entire island of Male, Maldives. The sky's color is reflected in ocean blue paradise paired with glistening in white sandbars._

_"This is so beautiful, Jeong."_

_"Glad you like it" she responded, I felt both of her hands slipping into my waist. She was hugging me from behind. I can feel her chin on my right shoulder._

_I put my hands on her hands hugging my waist. "Is this what you want to show me?"_

_"Hmmm...." she hummed._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Partly." she answered which puzzles me. I turned to her which is also the exact time she turns her head. Our nose touches, I smiled at how cheesy we look now and I am slightly feeling conscious that we aren't alone here. There's a frickin pilot in front. "There's more..." she added._

_"What's with you? You're full of surprises today Jeongie..."I pinched her nose._

_"I can do that to you forever Mina. If you'd let me." She looks at me straight in the eyes as if telling me something implied from her words. Before I could react, she pouts behind my shoulders so I turned my attention back to the window again._

_Suddenly, there were speed boats down the ocean hovering into the waters. At first I thought there is some sort of competition going on as they just appear there all of a sudden. There are at least 100 of them. Not until I've noticed that the first 20 speed boats are actually swarming up in one side, following each other and ended up forming the word "WILL"._

_I gasped. I put my hands into my mouth to cover it for a possible sob. I can now see what she's trying to do. I felt like crying._

_"Jeongie..."_

_"Sshh..." she hugs me tightly. "Don't react yet. Let them finish...."_

_The next 20 speed boats are now in the move to form the next word which I already predicted to be 'You'. My lips are trembling and I can feel my eyes water in overflowing emotions. Just then, the floor started creating rumbling sounds and the helicopter started shaking uncontrollably. Jeongyeon held my hand and turned to the pilot, "What's happening?"_

_"The controls are not working Ms.Yoo..." the pilot says._

_"What do you mean it's not working? Do something!" Jeongyeon yelled. I grab her hands and squeezed it tightly into mine. So this is why I am feeling anxious. I closed my eyes and I tried to calm myself down._

_"I'm trying to page the control tower to get help. But I'm not sure if my this thing can hold on before they come." the pilot said which only added tension in the air._

_Jeongyeon hissed and cursed. In one breather, she was rummaging inside the emergency deck, pulling out oxygen masks and lifejackets. She got the oxygen masks ready, putting it on me and wearing the lifejackets. She isn't looking at me but I can see a lone tear coming out from her eyes._

_"Jeongie..." I cupped her face and forced her to look at me. That's when she let go all of her emotions and those tears kept on coming from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Mina.. I'm sorry. This isn't what I planned... I want to ..—-_

_"Ssshh. Jeongyeon, look at me." We stared at each other's eyes. Drowning ourselves in each other's orbs. I didn't notice that I was already crying too. "It's okay... It's going to be okay." I didn't know where I got the nerve to say that but seeing Jeongyeon broke down kills me. Probably more than how this situation can kill both of us now._

_There's a lot of things left to say but both of us remains quiet. Holding each other hands and staring at each other's eyes. I wanted to tell her a lot of things but no words came out. We can hear the helicopter's engine slowly dying out its motor sound and the next thing we knew, we were already falling from up above straight into the deep blue sea._

_I felt like I fainted for a moment and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see myself stuck in the now broken into pieces helicopter's propeller under the water. The chord of my lifejacket got stucked in between and I cannot move my body up. I tried roaming my eyes around, praying that I can find Jeongyeon nearby._

_And she was there, knocked out._

_'Jeongyeon'! I shouted inside my head but ofcourse, she won't hear me. I struggled and try to pull myself away from the propeller but I still can't remove my lifejacket from it._

_'There's only one way...'_

_Hastily, I removed my lifejacket. Dangerous as it is, but I have to get moving and wake Jeongyeon up. Just when I was about to swim forward to her direction, I felt a pang of pain in my waist area and right knee. It stings that even my upper body cannot move. I drag myself to Jeongyeon using my left leg enduring the tremendous amount of pain on my waist and knee. It took me a while to get near to her but I was able to do so. I got her on my arms and tried to wake her up using all the remaining energy that I have._

_I was already reaching my limit. I can feel my eyes closing on its own from extreme exhaustion. I tried shaking Jeongyeon again but she is not budging at all. I lay on top of her and kissed her shortly while slowly letting the light take over my consciousness._

_Minutes after, I felt like someone is tying something around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes and found Jeongyeon putting her life jacket on me. I tried to reach out to her but my whole body is no longer listening to my reflex. I cannot move at all._

_Jeongyeon glanced at my direction and she smiled softly while giving me a soft nod._

_Then she pulled me upward but it seems that Jeongyeon has reached her limits too. She probably used all her energy left to pull me up and she cannot get the both of us together to go further upward._

_'This is it. We are going to die here.'_

_I was readying myself to accept that bitter reality when I felt movements again. Suddenly Jeongyeon disappeared from my sight and when I tried to look for her, I saw her swimminng below my feet. I tried to get a hold of her but even my arms are now numb._

_She pushed me slightly making my position shifts horizontally facing her right now. I tried to figure out what is she trying to do and when I did, I gasped in horror. I managed to hold her hand. While shaking my head vigorously, I silently wanted to tell her not do it._

_'No Jeongyeon. Please... Don't.'_

_She is trying to save me. Why did I just realize it now? I am wearing her fucking life jacket!_

_Jeongyeon held me closely to her and smiled softly. Her eyes talking to me as if it's telling all the words that we cannot even try to say because it's now useless._

_I wanted to hold her tightly on my arms but I can't even feel my hands. Jeongyeon gave me her most genuine smile and with one last nod, Jeongyeon pushed me upward._

_My hand slipping away from hers..._

_I remember Jeongyeon's smiling face vanishing deep down under..._

_———-_

Mina woke up running out of breathe, her whole body tensed up and shaking from fear and beads of cold sweats on her face.

_She dreamt of Jeongyeon again. That night when she lost Jeongyeon._

Mina clutched into her chest trying to fight away the pain but she cannot hold it in, she screamed her lungs out.

Sana and Momo came rushing to her room together with a short fellow behind them. Mina looked at them and before she know it, she found herself getting up from the bed and running out to the short one's direction.

Mina clung her life into Chaeyoung and cried her eyes out. Chaeyoung was surprised but she was also feeling ecstatic. She hugger her back, feeling flightly. She have a lot of things in her mind before comiNg here after talking with Dahyun. She thought of a lot of possible reaction that she will get from Mina. If she'll be fired or what, but she never expected this situation. Regardless, Chaeyoung felt like as if the girl is probably.. just probably... also.. in love with her too.

She was about to open her mouth and talk when Mina spoke again... breaking all the ridiculous possibilities she have in her mind.

"Jeongyeon-ah...."  
  
  
  


——


	27. Facing Reality

A careful and kinda conscious sound of the piano rings all over the room. Son Chaeyoung is sitting in front of Sana's grand piano while studying notes and trying her hard to play the thing the right way.

"Why is this so hard?" she scratches her head while looking intently at the Piano Guidebook in front of her. The deadline for their homework is twodays from now and she have already completed the words and melody inside her head. Problem is she haven't written down the notes yet simply because she doesn't know how to do it. She had jobs related to demos before but she made those songs by just using instincts and her ear in playing the piano. She haven't really learnt to play that thing properly.

She hasn't talk to Mina about recording the guide yet because of what happened to them last time in the parking lot. She ended up going back to Sana's place to get the girl and bring her home but it ended up really bad. Mina was hallucinating on her ex and she ended up hugging Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung cried silently in her sleep that night, contemplating if she made the right decision to stay as Mina's manager with all the unnecessary feelings she now have for the girl. Feelings that obviously the girl cannot reciprocate.

Mina, on the other hand, doesn't have any recollection of what happened that night. When she woke up the next day, she just asked Sana and Momo why was she there and where was Chaeyoung because unfortunately, Mina remembers what happened between them in the parking lot. She just doesn't remember what happened after that. Atleast, to Chaeyoung's knowledge.

Now, she is back in Sana's condo to practice playing the piano because apparently she couldn't bring herself to go Mina's place after what happened.

The girl has been locking herself in her house. Even Momo and Sana couldn't reach her so she decided that it's probably better to give her some time first. After all, what she did that night in the parking lot probably gave a lot of things to think about for Mina.

"You still haven't finished that song?" Sana came into the living room with Momo following behind with bag of chips and Cass beers.

"Yeah... sorry, am I being too loud?" she asked. She joined them in the couch. Sana fanned her hand signaling that it wasn't while Momo is motioning her to get one beer from the table but she shakes her head in disagreement. "Thank you. I don't drink..."

Momo and Sana look at each other. "You don't?" Momo asked.

"Uh... yeah.. Actually, neither Dahyun Eonni. I was really surprised when I found her wasted with you guys last time..."

Momo gulped nervously and focused on her drink while Sana giggled in excitement. "She did not tell us. Where is she now by the way?"

"Dahyun Eonni? Oh. She's probably with Jihyo Eonni right now."

"Jihyo?" Momo asked.

"Oh.. a friend of ours." Chaeyoung answered. Chaeyoung is somehow getting this weird feeling that this anime looking girl is interested to Dahyun. She's always giving small gestures and subtle hints whenever Dahyun's name is mentioned on their conversation. "Dahyun Eonni is going back to school now. She has saved enough to get herself a spot in the univeristy this year, I guess."

"I didn't know that she is still a student..." Sana commented, "What is she taking?"

"Japanese." Chaeyoung answered while grabbing one potato chips on the table.

"Japanese?" Momo and Sana chorused which startles Chaeyoung.

"Uh.. yeah?" Chaeyoung answered with a slight confusion in her eyes. "Dahyun Eonni has always been a language enthusiast." Chaeyoung explained. Though at some point, she also wonders the reason why Dahyun took that as a major. She'd gotten the idea that Dahyun is somehow interested with Sana but she haven't asked her directly yet. Chaeyoung made a mental note to ask Dahyun when she sees her next time.

"Wow. I didn't know that she was really that engrossed in our language. Right, Momoring?" Sana asks but just earning a shrug from the latter. "I could teach her... oh my gosh. That would be so much fun!" Sana giggles in excitement.

"Drop it Sana. You don't even have that much of free time with all your dramas and shows. You're going to lead her on." Momo butted in.

Sana pouted but she did not refute what Momo said. Chaeyoung have never imagined in her life that she would be acquaintances with these people. Up until now, she can't fathom the fact that she's actually working as Mina's Manager and one of the perks that goes with it is being around with her friends too. When Sana learned that Son Chaeyoung has not received any proper training to do music, she offered her place as her personal study area along with Mina's therapy session. Momo, on the other hand, had been treating Chaeyoung as a mushy teddy bear since the beginning. Always hugging Chaeyoung whenever she gets the chance to do so. Everything still feels surreal for Chaeyoung and anyone who might hear her saying that she's gotten close with these Japanese goddesses would probably call her nuts but she just feels really grateful to them.

Chaeyoung fiddles with the chips on her hand when Momo spoke, "Have you been hearing from Mina lately?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head and smiled sadly.

"You gotta reach out to her, Chaeyoung-ah." Sana said, "Mina has always been an introvert. That's just her personality and a lot of people love her for that but, you know, sometimes, I wish that she would also open up and let people see through her so that she can share her pain with all those who love her."

The atmosphere is getting thicker as the bright smiles in Momo and Sana's face fades. "When Jeongyeon...." Sana continued and hesitated, "... disappeared, Mina trap herself in that imaginary cage of false hope that her existence is only meant to wait for Jeongyeon to come back. We knew for a fact that Mina's subconscious mind is already convince that Jeongyeon is already long gone but she's still staying in that box. I just hope someone would step up and help her move on." Sana finishes and stares right back to Chaeyoung.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Chaeyoung gulps.

Momo came at her and pinch Chaeyoung's cheeks. "Ouch.. Momo-ssi. S..top.."

"Who else is going to step up, Tiger? It's gotta be you." Momo smirks as she let go of Chaeyoung's face.

Chaeyoung rubs her face and glares at Momo but she can't hide the fact that her cheeks is now red not because of Momo but because of what she said, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Sana chuckles, "Yah. Chaeyoung-a, we're Mina's bestfriends. Don't you dare deny it on our face. Judging how you look that night when Mina hugged you, you obviously like her!"

Momo nods in agreement while continuously munching on her chips.

Chaeyoung could not deny it anymore. They already know and she doesn't see a point of denying it anymore. After all, Mina isn't interested with her so why hide? Regardless, she's just a manager in the girl's eyes.

"Everybody likes Myoui Mina. That incudes me." she defended, "And as you said.. she hasn't move on yet from her ex. I don't think it's appropriate to do anything now."

Momo shakes her head in great disbelief while Sana laughs, "You don't know what you're saying Chaeyoung-a." Sana commented and got a beer from the table, "Stop the push and pull game, you two."

"Exactly." Momo added as they both gesture a cheers on with their cans.

_Can she really try and pull this off?_

\-----

Mina's back is hurting for lying down in her bed for more than 24 hours now. She thinks that it's highly possible that she will get bedsores if she won't stand up any sooner.

It's been two days.

_Two days and she hasn't heard anything from Chaeyoung._

_Two days since that ... kiss._

Mina buried her face in the penguin plushie that Chaeyoung won over last time in the night market.

 _Is she gonna ignore me from now on after what she did? Well, I guess so. Who wouldn't if you've actually came running to her, hugging her and blurting out your ex name right after?_ Mina thought.

Chaeyoung guesses that Mina does not remember what happened at Sana's place but Mina remembers. She got her sanity back right after she mentions Jeongyeon's name and quickly regrets it. She could not bring herself to contact Chaeyoung too. _She couldn't face the possibility that Chaeyoung is probably now gone too for what she did._

At the back side of her head, Mina still feels guilty for what she's feeling for the other girl. She is trying her best to put Jeongyeon behind all this but everytime she thinks of Chaeyoung, the image of her lover also pops up. Mina thought that this is the payoff of how her mind have been unconsciously leaning in to Chaeyoung whenever she gets her panic attack. She's been seeing the girl as a cure to mend her broken self whenever Jeongyeon's memories will take over her and now that she's starting to see Chaeyoung from a complete different light, Jeongyeon's memories is haunting her.

_Ding._

Mina's phone beeps.

  
Mina smiles as she read her text. _Silly._

_Minari._

Mina smiles widely at the mention of the girl's special nickname for her. Plus the heart emoji at the end is also making her stomach churns into somersault.

Maybe. Just maybe. This might work.

——

"Hi!" Chaeyoung greets Mina enthusiastically while holding a bag of _soondae_ and _dried octopus_ on her hands _._ She made a mental note to herself before coming to Mina's place that she will forget about the awkward tension they have for the last two days since that night in the parking lot. _Momo and Sana said I've gotta reach out to her so might as well do so. Who cares about getting hurt? Dahyun Eonni mentally prepared me for that. I can do this._

Mina noticed Chaeyoung showing her fake grins at the door but she appreciates it. _Atleast, they don't need to talk as if they're walking on thin ice._ Much to Mina's liking, she also misses Chaeyoung.

"Get in." Mina responds as she opens the door to make way for Chaeyoung. They walk straight to the kitchen and Chaeyoung struts happily when she saw the pot of steaming ramyun already prepared on the table. She hastily grabs some plate from Mina's dishware and transferred the food she bought in two plates.

"Good thing you've cookes the noodles already. I'm starving." Chaeyoung starts eating the _ramyun_ that Mina prepares.

"Have you been eating?"Mina judges her. She is perfectly sure the _ramyun_ is still hot yet Chaeyoung is inhaling it like there's no tomorrow.

"Not in two days, no." Chaeyoung admits accidentally.

_Pause._

No one is talking and Chaeyoung also slows down from eating when she realizes what she just said. She fakes a cough, "I mean.. I had to finish the lyrics of our homework... I ..I-I didn't have the time to eat-t. Hehe." she fakes a laugh. Chaeyoung saves it and she is so proud of herself.

Mina pouts apologetically. "I'm sorry. I let you work on it on your own... It's a group work, I should have ---

"It's fine Mina." Chaeyoung cuts her off. "It's part of the deal, right? Me helping you out in school. I don't really mind. Besides, we're gonna finish it together today so it doesn't really matter."

Mina nodded as Chaeyoung continues to finish her noodles. Mina walks out of the kitchen and walk straight to the living room. She didn't miss the ' _it's part of the deal'_ part and somehow, Mina feels hurt. _This is just all part of the deal._

Chaeyoung finish eating. After putting all the plates on the dishwasher, she turns to Mina who is outright staring into blank space while sitting on the couch.

"Minari..."

Mina turns to her direction and she couldn't fathom the expression she has on her eyes. _Confusion? Fear?_ Mina seems to be lost on her own world and she is starting to feel that maybe, two days of no communication with each other is still not enough to put everything behind. She is a fool to believe that Mina would welcome her with open arms after what happened that night in the parking lot.

Chaeyoung sits beside her and inhales nervously. "Mina... I-I'm.. "

This is where Chaeyoung messes up. She really don't want to put Mina in this awkward situation but they gotta admit that they have to talk it out so they can start moving forward. If it's still plausible for her to work and be with Mina or do they stop here and just work with each other's lives separately, Chaeyoung doesn't know. _Funny how serious this situation is when we aren't even together romantically. I am just her manager._

"Look... first. Sorry for barging in here today. The _ramyun_ part is just an excuse. I just couldn't think of way to see you without pressuring you or what but --- , anyway... sorry." Chaeyoung says without even looking at Mina. Both of them are seating next to each other and looking at the sofa in front.

"Why do you want to see me?" Mina bravely asks. Mina knows it is a stupid question with all possible stupid answers she already know. First, she's her manager. She'd been ghosting out on her schedule for 48 hours, ofcourse, Chaeyoung has to see her. Second, they go to school together and apparently, working on a homework together too. Last and probably the most stupid answer among all three, they kissed last time and they couldn't just let it pass without talking it out.

Chaeyoung gulps nervously. _It's now or never._ Dahyun's words rings to her ears, _"Pursue her Chaeyoung-a."_

"I like you Mina."

There. She said it. _Son Chaeyoung, you are so gonna lose your job._ Chaeyoung thought.

She uses all the courage she has on her sleeve to turn into Mina's direction. Mina is still sitting there, beside her, with her eyes close probably trying to absorb the entire situation they are on now.

When Mina refuses to give any response, Chaeyoung continues, "I am not expecting anything in return Mina. That night when you accuses me of being a bitch for suddenly changing my treatment to you. I wanted you know that I did that because I tried stopping myself. I tried stopping myself from liking you." Chaeyoung halts. Letting her words sink in to Mina. She isn't sure of what's gonna happen next but she already says she like her so specific details won't hurt if it means saving both their sanity. "But.. you probably knew now where it got me right? All the piled up feeling riled up and.. it just... just... happened."

Mina knows Chaeyoung is referring to the kiss. That kiss that she just accepts. That kiss that made her cross the line that connects her to Jeongyeon up until now.

"Mina.. I am not saying all of these to make progress or what, I... I..." Chaeyoung's voice cracks and Mina knows the little girl is now crying. She wants to open her eyes so much, look at her, caress her face and stop the tears but she couldn't just bring herself to do so. "I just wanted to help you get better and if it means me giving up on these feelings to help you do so, I will."

Mina guesses it right. She already have a hunch that this is what Chaeyoung's gonna tell her but hearing it and guessing it has complete different impact to how her chest constricts right now. Mina guesses more. She knew it was coming and she isn't mentally prepared for it but Chaeyoung continues.

"And if you needed me out of your life to not make everything worse that it already is now..."

_Don't. Please don't say it._

_"..._ I'll just leave."

And Mina felt the pain even more powerful than the pain that overpowers her whenever she sees the memories of Jeongyeon vanishing into the vastness of the deep blue Maldivian waters.

\---  
  
  


Sorry for the super late update. I know I promised updating this very two days but I kind of experience a slump these past few weeks. I also couldn't figure out how am I gonna continue the story. I started writing this without any fix plot or ending at all and it's really frustrating because I think I cannot give justice to each characters.

I really want to continue this story. This is just so hard for a first timer like me so I hope everyone who reads this would cut me some slack. :-(


	28. Start again? Or not

Sana storms inside Jung PD's office. With raging anger and shaking voice, she exclaims, "Explain this PDnim! It's my show! Why am I not informed about this?!"

She was having a coffee with Momo this morning when the news broke out about Tzuyu temporarily staying in South Korea for a project deal under JYP Entertainment. That, she can deal with but this one? The show's tonight and she didn't have any idea that it will be an open broadcast for live viewing and worst, Tzuyu is the guest. She isn't mentally prepared for this.

"Sana we texted your Manager about this. We emailed you the run draft of tonight's schedule last week." Jung PD innocently answers.

Sana closed her eyes after the realizing that she missed everything because of her own doing. Her manager is out of the country celebrating his wedding anniversary with his wife and family and it was her who insisted not to bother about her schedule for the next two weeks so that he can enjoy his vacation. As for emails, Sana only glances at them from time to time but she never really read them by heart as she hate going on scripts during broadcast.

"Fine. The show's tonight? I'm not ready for this."

Jung PDnim raises his eyebrow, "Sorry? Sana? Minatozaki Sana isn't ready for tonight's show?" He reiterated, emphasizing on the mention of her full name.

He was right. Sana was never 'not ready' for anything.

"Sana.. I don't know what episode you're having right now but you know we can't just cancel a show especially if there's live viewing involve. The fans has been waiting all day now outside the KBS building for this."

"I know.. I know.." Sana walks around the room. _She can't stop this anymore. She will meet Tzuyu again and it's going to be in front of national radio viewing, live!_

She can't be sane about this.

"Alright... let's go by the script tonight Sana. I know you hate doing that but the way I see it, you're not yourself today. We can't mess this up. Chou Tzuyu personally picked your timeslot and we're surely gonna face backlash from all over Korea if—-

"Tzuyu picked my show?!" Sana interjects.

"Yes. We were surprised too. It's her first official appearance in South Korea and she chose a radio show. I mean, your radio show is the topmost right now yes but no one expects her to be on a radio show at the first place."

Sana couldn't decipher what to feel, what to think and what to say. _Tzuyu chose her show._ She could appear in any top rating show in National TV but she chose Sana's radio program.

"I.. I.. I'm going ahead Jung PDnim. Thank you." Sana heads towards the door and exit the room.

She can still hear Jung PD's muffled voice shouting at her back and telling her to make sure that she'll do the show tonight.  
——

Dahyun is holding her phone in front of her. She's been reading tweets and articles about the live show on her favorite radio show tonight for the last 30 minutes.

_The battle has begun Kim Dahyun. And Chou Tzuyu is now a leap ahead._

_—-_


	29. Unfollow

The moment she walks inside the studio, Sana couldn't hold her breathe and kept repeating Jung PDnim's words inside her head.

_Follow the script, Sana._

And ofcourse, her own words to herself:

_You can do it. You're okay now. You can handle this._

But when Tzuyu began to walk across the room, greeting and bowing her head in front of the staffs wearing her most angelic smile with those dimples in her cheeks, Sana lost her mentality.

Tzuyu went to her direction. She is smiling at her as if it's the most natural thing to do so when after more than 4 years, you're finally merting your ex again whom you've never really had a proper closure with.

"Annyeonghasaeyou. I'm Tzuyu. Please take care of me." Tzuyu greeted with her arms forward towards Sana's direction.

_Just then, Sana realizes. Ofcourse, she has to act like this. Act as if they have good sunbae-hoobae relationship now that the whole wide South Korea is watching them through a national radio broadcast on TV and there are flock of Fans watching them behind the glass screen._

Sana took her hand, "I'm Sana. Welcome to KBSRadio. Sit down."

Sana has been awarded numerous amounts of acting awards during the span of her short acting careeer after MiSamo's disbandment but this is the first time ever that she was so sure that if a director is watching over how she acts right now, she's gonna be scolded a lot and will be called a _newbie._

Their mics aren't on yet. The logo song is still running and they still have about five minutes to go on air. The atmosphere is really awkward. Tzuyu is going over the script quietly in front of her while fixing her headphones. Sana glances at the staffs around them. They were all busy doing their things and checking if everything is all ready. She then turns to the side where fans are all standing outside the glass pane. She couldn't hear them but Sana was sure that theyre cheering and shouting outside despite the cold weather.

Sana waves at them and flashes her bright smile. Tzuyu senses it and turns to the fans as well. Waving both her hands and slightly leaning her head towards Sana's direction that almost look like theyre leaning theyre heads into each other's direction. Fans squeeled in happiness. They loved the chemistry between the resident DJ and Chou Tzuyu.

Sana glances at the monitor one last time and when it reads 'Last One Minute', she put her headphones on and breathe heavily. _Just follow the script Sana._

"Ne! It's another cold winter night, everyone! It's getting a lot colder now, right? October is almost over and that's only mean one thing, November is coming and sooner, my good friend Momo will soon be celebrating her birthday!" Sana claps and squeels in excitement. She really doesn't know why she mention Momo. _That wasn't even part of the script._ Sana is never really used to using one so this sudden situation of forcing herself to follow every single item in her monitor is really hard. "Momoya~~ i know you're not listening to this and you're just pigging out on my refrigerator— ..

_Another shit. She just revealed that Momo is in her house. She just fucking revealed that Momo is in Korea. She's on vacation. The peach will kill her when she got home! What are you thinking, Sana?_

_—-_ Sana fakes a laugh. _Oh well. What could she do? She already said it._ "Just don't forget to leave some for Mina and me! Haha! Anyway, tonight is a very special night! We're live on national TV again and it's been a while since we had one. So to everyone who's watching us, hello! Please enjoy the show and keep listening to our show even without a TV Broadcast. To the fans outside watching us today as well, I hope you got stuff that could warm you out there! Hello!" Sana greets the fans again enthusiastically.

"Alright! Welcome to another episode of Almost Midnight Date, this is your resident sweetheart Shy Shy Shy Sana!" _You're fine. That sounds unfazed and unbothered. Just the regular Sana. Bright and happy. No one would notice you're about to crumble inside._ Sana told herself.

"So, this episode is much awaited because of our guest today. Our staff was really overwhelmed that this pretty lady beside me chose us for her first National TV appearance here in South Korea. Who am I talking about? No other than, Chou Tzuyu! Hello!" Sana claps and the camera spans to Tzuyu's direction.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Chou Tzuyu-imnida. Hello!" Tzuyu waves once again with a shy smile.

"Omo! Everyone she just spoke in Korean and her pronunciation is on point. I guess this will prove all the rumors that Chou Tzuyu really did live here in Korea before? Right, Tzuyu-ssi?" Sana tried her best to make an eye contact with Tzuyu.

"Yeah... I lived here before. Actually I trained with Sana Eonnie's company before I went to Paris for St. Laurent. We were both trainees back then." Tzuyu confessed which shocked Sana. _It's not part of the script. What are you playing at, Tzuyu? Sana remembers clearly how she denied in front of the camera during the filming of her docu that she knew her and Momo._

"I'm releasing a documentary video of my life here in Korea before soon. Please check it out and you'll get all the details from that." Tzuyu interrupted her thoughts.

Sana understands that sign. Chou Tzuyu wants to move on from they topic. The documentary hasn't been aired yet so they really cannot spoil anything about Chou Tzuyu's past life experiences here in South Korea.

"You heard that, everyone? She is preparing something for all you guys so kindly wait!" _Back to the script Sana._ "So Tzuyu-ssi, can you tell us about your future plans here? The internet has been informed today that you'll stay here for a project deal right?"

"Yes. My company in France and JYP Entertainment will be working in that project deal." Tzuyu answers shortly.

"Can you possibly give us a snippet of what are you working now?" Sana reads the question on her monitor. _This script is so boring. This is why I don't follow scripts._

"Hmm. Let's just say that my projects here will show an entirely different Chou Tzuyu. I will try do things I've never tried before as a model."

Sana raises her eyebrow. She went over her lines before the live show but she did not check Tzuyu's script. _What does that mean then? Tzuyu-ya, are you possibly entering the idol world? I thought you never really wanted to be one. That's why you left, right?_

Sana felt a slight pang of hurt inside her chest and she couldn't bear to stop pretending all good anymore.

"So does that mean that you will not only have modeling projects here? What, you're gonna go for for a singing career or something?" Sana shots the question to Tzuyu who was quite shocked on how Sana's question sounded so informal as if they're not on a live show.

Sana doesn't care anymore. She fakes a smile and said, "Oh, c'mon Tzuyu-ssi, give us more spoilers. And everyone please don't misunderstand my way of talking to this cute puppy here. She's my _hoobae_ and we will see each other more in the company from now on, right Tzuyu-ssi?"

Tzuyu who seems to have sensed Sana's sudden change of attitude and approach on how this show is gonna progress, also, flashes a bright fake smile and said, "Hehe. Yes, ofcourse, Sana Eonni. We share the same debut year but since mine's not in Korea, I am considered a _hoobae_. I guess I'll be taken care of really well."

Sana stiffens at the mention of _Eonni._ She knows Chou Tzuyu's character and she expects her to talk back but Sana was still taken aback on how bold can she be. _Put a grain of salt on the wounded part. Chou Tzuyu will never back down._

Sana went back to her script, "I'm sure we'll get a lot of questions from your fans in the portal. Everyone please post your questions for our lovely Tzuyu and we'll read them in a moment. For now, here's a song from my good friend Momo _'Like A Peach'_ , "Momoya- sorry about revealing your secret. Haha. Don't kill me when I get home!"

Sana plays Momo's song and turned off her microphone. She glances at Tzuyu and she sees her doing the same thing. If this isn't being broadcasted in TV, she probably lunged at Tzuyu by now, drag her to a corner and confront her for all the confusing thing she said minutes ago. Or maybe, even get answers from all the question she had kept for long now eversince she left.

There's only the two of them inside. The sound staff are all on the left side separated by another glass window. The cameras around them are controlled from the outside too. She takes another glance at the side where fans are standing. _No one will hear us._

"Tzuyu-ya.." she called the girl. She turns to her direction and fake a smile, "What are you playing at?"

Tzuyu got the sign and smiles, "What do you mean?"

Sana chuckles, "You know exactly what am I talking about."

Silence. Tzuyu did not respond but still has her smile on her face. And so does Sana. Everyone who can see them right now will get the idea that the two girls are just casually having a conversation and smiling to each other like good old friends.

Sana continues, "What are you doing here in Korea? Why did you come back? Why JYP Entertainment? And... what? Are you really gonna start a singing career now?" Sana rambles not losing the fake bright expression on her face. _This is torture. Sana felt all her insides crumbling down in anger and disappointment._

"You sure have lots a questions..."Tzuyu grabs her phone and pulled her chair beside Sana. Sana, although, a bit startled, quickly realized that it's part of their mini act, so she follow the younger. Tzuyu lifts her phone and pose for a selca. Sana leans her head to the younger's direction and also strike a pose.

"Answer them all before I break your guard down. You owe me an explanation Tzuyu. Not just me but Momo and Mina too." Sana also grabs her phone and did the same thing. Now both of them are taking selfie in Sana's phone.

"I don't owe anyone an explanation, Sana Eonni. I have made sure that everything about us are finished before I left."

Sana bit her lips in complete disbelief. _Four years_. Four years of agonizing the real reason on why did Tzuyu left them, thinking that something reasonable might have possibly happened behind her knowledge and the younger one is probably more miserable than her. Now, Chou Tzuyu is in front of her, with a fake smiling face, telling her that everything is just how the way she ended it before.

Tzuyu went back to her seat and Sana glances at her monitor. _10 seconds to go ON AIR._

_Sana closes her eyes. She just wants this show to end and go home to Momo's embrace or cuddles with Mina. She needs her bestfriends now so bad._

_\----_


	30. Shaded in complete denial

The broadcasts goes on. As much to Sana's liking, with no more surprises coming from both herself and Tzuyu. Just the way how Sana wanted the show to end. Stick with the script.

Although, during the parts wherein they need to fish out questions from the show's portal from fans listening live, Sana had to bite her tongue from extreme emotions of both fluttering heart and thumping heartbeats.

One question asked Tzuyu if she knows the word aegyo and the latter known to be always generous when it comes to fan service, says yes. Ofcourse, Sana has to do her job so she asked the younger girl to show some aegyo which was granted right away. Sana almost cursed out loud when Tzuyu did the legendary Gwiyomi song.

"Okay for the next question, we have ID455-nim, Tzuyu-ssi, can you read it?" Sana lazily reads her script again.

"Tzuyu-ssi, what's your take about starring in a drama or movie with one of the MiSaMo members? Can we expect a content like this from you?"

Silence.

Sana almost spits out the coffee that she was drinking the moment she heard the question. Shit. Tzuyu read the wrong question. How can she be that stupid? She read the question next to the correct one who was just simply asking what are her favorite Korean dishes. She glances to Tzuyu who gave a nervous chuckle, now fidgeting her fingers.

Sana gave a 'time first' signal to the staff on her side. But she was given a 'kill' sign meaning they cannot skip to commercials because they're already running out of time.

There's only one member from MiSaMo who stars in drama and movie. And that's her, Minatozaki Sana. Mina did MC shows and Momo did some documentaries but neither of them starred in a drama or movie before. Mina says it's too bothersome to shoot something for a long time and Momo is just simply not cut for acting. Regardless, there is something about MiSaMo that has been known to South Korea eversince. They are the legends who have introduced and helped the South Korean citizens to accept the existence of LGBT community.

All three of them are known to be lesbians, which at first was seen to be taboo and unacceptable in South Korea, but due to their extreme popularity over the years, they were accepted by the society and there were even celebrities and idols who have come out after them. It was Momo who came out first when she was rumored to be dating Super Junior Kim Heechul way back then. She slams Dispatch and all those trashy news sites by directly posting a counter attack on her SNS without even consulting it to the company. Momo never dated anyone, though. That girl spends all her time practicing , dancing, eating, practicing, dancing, eating, eating, mostly, eating. Then, Mina and Jeongyeon's public dating came after that. It was supported by the public considering the fact that Momo came out first and she was never shaded. As for Sana, she was always tangled to dating rumors here and there, both to men and women but she was never caught though, she never denied anything either.

Ofcourse, Sana knew that Chou Tzuyu is also a lesbian. They were a thing back then. But, Chou Tzuyu's sexuality was never opened nor questioned during her entire career.

Sana was about to say an adlib, she was thinking about cracking a joke or something. Anything that would help them escape this trouble when suddenly, Tzuyu started talking again.

"Why not? MiSaMo Sunbaenims are known to be really popular in South Korea. They're my labelmates now so I guess it would be possible. Nothing has been planned yet but I'm not closing my doors." Tzuyu answers with a smile on her face. "What do you think, Eonni? You think I can act in a drama with you?" Tzuyu asks Sana, obviously playing with the fire.

Sana blinks twice. Not believing what she just heard. "W-wh.. Ofcourse, why not? It's Chou Tzuyu we are talking about here guys! Who am I to say no? Ha. Ha. Ha." Sana fans her hands. The studio is well ventilated but she just have to. She's gonna suffocate soon.

This is just a 1 hour show and it's already killing her. Sana doesn't want to imagine anymore how is she going to survive a movie project with Chou Tzuyu. She's probably gonna faint even before the first shooting or script reading.

\--

Dahyun is about to finish her second bottle of soju. Sitting in one of these famous sidewalk drinking place, Dahyun never imagines herself to be on a tug of war drinking battle with herself considering the fact that this is only her second time drinking. Chaeyeong's gonna kill her for sure.

On her table sits her phone, livebroadcasting Sana's show. It's been on for a while now and she's pretty sure it's gonna end soon. She always listens to Always Midnight Date. Be it on Jjang Wang's place, on her bed in her rundown apartment or if she's on the for deliveries.

But this is Dahyun's first time listening and watching the show while drinking.

"What do you think, Eonni? You think I can act in a drama with you?" 

Dahyun hissed while gulping another glass of soju. "Ha! You think you can just act with her? Dream on, she's Minatozaki Sana... you're just... you're.." Dahyun hesitates while scrunching up her forehead. She might be drunk but she's still sane. She can't put the word 'JUST' and 'CHOU TZUYU' in a sentence. "... right.. you're Chou Tzuyu. You're that supermodel, beautiful Chou Tzuyu. Ofcourse you can act with her... right."

When she and Chaeyoung had a conversation about the latter pursuing Mina, Dahyun knew that the cub was motivated to come up with that crazy decision because of her encouragement. After all, Chae always looks up to her. She sees her as an older sister and Dahyun does the same, treating Chaeyoung as her dongsaeng. But now it slowly creeping her out. How could she come up with that ridiculous idea for Chaeyoung? More importanly, how could she even think that her situation is just similar to Chaeyoung's to gear up in this suicide fantasy? The audacity of her to think that the likes of Myoui Mina and Minatozaki Sana will see her and Chaeyoung as a love interest is just ridiculously outright!

Things would have been better if MiSaMo just stayed as posters and albums neatly arranged in her room or Minatozaki Sana just staying as a collection of downloaded pictures in Pinterest saved on her Private Folder. And by extension to save her bestfriend, Myoui Mina as that unknown famous celebrity in Chaeyoung's noodles.

But, what can she do? Her bestfriend is out there trying to survive ADULTING 101 while struggling with her first love. And her? Drunking herself to death in one of these sidewalk drinking place straight from her college class. Which reminds Dahyun that she has an early morning Japanese Foundations class tomorrow which she cannot possibly attend to because of hangover.

Dahyun lifts the bottle of her soju only to find out that there's nothing left on it anymore. "Imo!" she shouts with all her might, "Another one here please..." she mumbles. Her head is getting dizzier already and she can't seem to make a straight face anymore. She slams her head face down on the table with a loud thud earning a few groans from the other customers.

"Aigoo... ya! Haksaeng! Are you sure you can still drink?" the place owner asks while putting the bottle of Soju in Dahyun's table.

Dahyun slowly lifts up her head while grinning from ear to ear, "Ofcourse, Imo! This is Kim Dahyun, you know! I might not be good in acting or modeling. I might be not tall like Chou Tzuyu but I have a lot of talents too!"

The Imo shakes her head in complete disbelief and was about to turn around when Dahyun grabs her wrist. "Imo! Don't leave yet! I will show you."

"Aiyoo.. I still have a lot of things to do in the kitchen. Just drink----

Dahyun cuts her off by putting a samgyupsal wrap on her mouth. The imo was surprised and was taken aback for her actions as Dahyun continues, "Spare me... 3 minutes.. no.. only 1 minute.. 1 minute and I'll show you Imo." Dahyun stands up now and much to her liking, she is now gaining attention from the other customers. Some of them are laughing because of how ridiculous the situation looks like. Other are pretty disturbed and annoyed.

"See these.. I can move my face muscles really really well. First, my forehead muscles." And Dahyun works up her forehead by scrunching it. "Second... my nostrils." Dahyun moves her nostrils in a one-two-one two beat earning her a few chuckles from her audience. "And last.. my tongue can reach both my nose and my chin!" She sticks out her tongue but when she was about to perform her last trick the imo in front of her reach her limits and hit her head with a spatula.

"Aww! Imo!" Dahyun groans in pain.

"You call that talent? Aigoo! Kids these days!" and she went back to kitchen while blabbering how unfortunate parents of these days today are to have children like Dahyun.

Dahyun went back to her table. Her head is getting dizzier and dizzier but it was such a luck that she was able to sit in her chair without stumbling down. She eyed the freezing cold soju in front of her and when she was about to get it, a quick hand snatch the bottle away.

Dahyun looks up and because her sanity is slowly losing, she could not figure out who is in front of her right now.

It was just a silhouette.

Dahyun hopes for the best.

She smiled at the shadow and then everything went black.

\----

You're crazy Son Chaeyoung.

There are no other words Chaeyoung could tell herself rather than this as she found herself pulling Mina's car over in the parking lot of Yonsei University. Today is the day they will need to perform their homework. She and Mina.

And speaking of the angel, she's right there on the back seat with her eyes closed, sitting beautifully like a masterpiece straight from Vicente Romero's Beautiful Women.

She can't fathom the fact that after the heavy confession she did last time, she's still working as Mina's manager.

She probably sold all her sanity as an ultimatum to Hades. Anyway, thats what she's good at. Selling things when there's no way out anymore.

Only this time, she actually sold all the pride that she has just to be with Mina.

FLASHBACK

"And if you needed me out of your life to not make everything worse that it already is now... I'll just leave."

She waited for a response.

Ten seconds. One minute. Three minutes.

Nothing.

Chaeyoung chuckles bitterly. She was expecting this already. But it still hurts.

"I'm sorry for kissing you that night. I am really sorry for crossing the line and taking advantage of your kindness to me Mina. You don't have to accept my apology. We can finish this here. I'll process my drop out papers in Yonsei on my own. I believe they haven't finalized anything yet so I guess that's luck on your side. Atleast, I won't have to drag your name down with mine. I'm really sorry..." Chaeyoung wipes her tears and stands up. "Bye Mina..."

Chaeyoung retreats and heads towards the door to leave Mina's place. Her eyes are burning and her heart is about to explode and she doesn't want Mina to witness her breaking down.

About three steps more before she reached the door, she heard Mina calling her name.

"Chaeyoung-ah..."

Chaeyoung tenses up. She couldn't bring herself to look back to Mina but her heart years for whatever Mina has to say.

"You don't have to go."

Does that mean...?

Chaeyoung faces Mina with a glimmer of hope painted on her face. Streaks of tears are still visible but Chaeyoung is hopeful.

"But I can't give back what you want either." Mina said while her head is bowed down. "Atleast not yet.. I mean, I don't want to give you false hope or anything but I don't want you to go too. Not now."

Chaeyoung was beyond in confusion. Mina doesn't want her to go but she also made it clear that she cannot answer her back. As she quote, 'Atleast, not yet'.

Should she feel happy? This is a gamble. Either she leaves right now and deal with her misery alone and hope that someday she'll get back on her feet again and just return to her ordinary life. Or she could stay and slowly kill herself relying on that than thin possibility that Mina will see her from a different light.

Chaeyoung looks at Mina and saw her trembling. Her eyes began to water and she could bet that in the next thirty seconds, the girl will break down again.

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and curses internally. How can she be this stupid and selfish? Mina needs her. For a moment, she remembers how she started having feelings with Mina. It all started with the need to protect her and make her safe. To make her better. And now, seeing the girl trembling in front of her because of the situation she put themselves into, she badly wants to drown herself.

END OF FLASHBACK

Chaeyoung smiles bitterly at the memory of what happened that night. She decided to stay. For Mina. She made a mental goal to herself that she'll help Mina get better. No matter how hard and painful it is.

"Mina... we're here."  
—-


	31. Clumsy confession

The class went on for two hours.

Unlike their previous classes, Mina found herself adjusting to the uncomfortable ambience inside the classroom full of chitchats relating to music, discussion about notes and famous musicians from different generation, etc. Ofcourse, she wouldn't deny the fact that Son Chaeyoung will get the credit from her improvement but she would, atleast, like to believe thet she's somehow getting better. After all, she have already realized the difference of their situation now from how they actually started.

_Chaeyoung is in love with her._

And she is just nothing but a ruthless person to have the nerve to ask her to stay despite the fact that she cannot reciprocate the love that the young girl is offering. She was trying so hard not to spare a glance to Chaeyoung. She cannot bring herself to look at her without breaking down. The thought of Chaeyoung leaving also scares her to death. She could not even imagine it. She doesn't even want to think about it. _God, how can she fix this._

She felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket so she quickly checks it fully knowing that it's just probably Sana. Or Momo. The latter didn't go home last night and she and Sana stayed together wondering where did Momo go. Sana was so worried that because she accidentally slip Momo's whereabouts yesterday in her radioshow she probably left for Japan already which was ridiculous.   
  


Friend? 

Momo doens't have any friends aside from me and Sana. Seriously, that girl might probably a badass idol on stage but she's just as good as elementary schooler. True, she never had any problems socially but getting into Momo's world is just really impossible to do so not unless it'll be about me or Sana or dancing or eating. Sana once jokes that they wouldn't be surprise if Dispatch will just release an article of Momo dating a Jokbal Restaurant Owner. She stayed in Japan to promote as a soloist there but I am 100% sure nothing changes. Momo updates our chatroom everyday with either delicious foods she's gotten for free, cute plushies to add into her mountain collection of teddy bears and barbie dolls or new words or ideas she learns from fans (which I personally believe most are just common knowledge).

A memory flashes into Mina's mind. _That night when she and Sana got wasted with Chaeyoung's friend. Right. She talks about liking her that time._

Mina shuts her phone off. She'll deal with Sana later. She just found an opportunity to talk to Chaeyoung without being awkward. This could be a fresh start.

"Chaeyoung-ah.."

The latter flinches at the sudden mention of her name. Chaeyoung was also doing her best in focusing all her attention into the lesson. And she's positive that she's really doing a good job about it considering that Mina is just sitting next to her. Her warmth and her scent around her.

"Y-yes?" Chaeyoung stutters and faces Mina. _It's gonna take a while to get used to this._

"Do you know where was Dahyun yesterday?" Mina asks.

Chaeyoung frowns, "Dahyun Eonni? Probably at her Univ. She has a late class yesterday, I think. Why?"

Mina shrugs her shoulders, completely fazed out on what possible response she could provide to sustain the conversation. "Momo did not go home last night." she admits. _What could she possibly say? It would be really unusual for her to talk about Chaeyoung's friend. She never had any interaction with the girl except their first time meeting in the Jjajangmyun place and the phone conversation they shared before when Chaeyoung doesn't have a phone yet._

Chaeyoung's frown is still there. Not getting Mina's words at all.

"I was just second guessing that Momo was with Dahyun last night."

"Why?" Chaeyoung couldn't understand at all but seconds later, there was a change on her facial expression. Confusion turns to surprise. As if there was something that she should have realized sooner. "Oh my God! Did they drink again?!" Chaeyoung half shouted, cursing under her breath, realizing that the entire class is looking at their direction now.

Chaeyoung stands up and quickly bows an apology repetitively while Mina is just sitting there, unfazed.

"That was the most unusual speech I've heard after getting a recognition." Professor Park said, eyeing Chaeyoung with a lopsided smile on his face.

_What? Recognition?_

"Sorry, Professor. What.. I couldn't.. I mean.." Chaeyoung tries to find the right words to escape from the spotlight she's getting right now. She wanted to get mad at Mina, who seems to be not bothered by all this. But, hey, how could _she_ get mad at _Mina._ Jokes on her. Chaeyoung sighs and breathes heavily, "I'm sorry Professor Park. I wasn't really paying attention."

The smiling professor chuckles and Chaeyoung silently wishes that he will just let it pass.

"Well, everyone could say that now, Ms. Son?" the professor jokes reminding her that she got atleast about 25 pair of eyes looking at her right now. Most of them with smile on their faces. _Great. Now, you just became the class clown. Nice. Very you, Son Chaeyoung._ She mumbles to herself.

"As I was saying, you and Mina's song got the highest mark from the last homework. But I guess, there's no need for any congratulations as I believe you guys were already talking about _drinking._ Figures you guys already celebrated in advance."

The class roars in laughter. And Chaeyoung gapes in shock and embarrassment. But wait? She heard that correctly right? _Their homework got the highest mark!_ For a while , Chaeyoung forgots everybody's attention to her and she turns to Mina who was grinning genuinely from ear to ear with that heaven-like gummy smile of hers!

"Mina! Did you hear that? Our homework got first place!" she exclaims and Mina whispers in embarassment, "It's not even a competition Chaeyoung. Sit down!"

The class was laughing again at Chaeyoung's child like action. Only to be silence with a clap from the front, the professor interrupts them, "Which bring me to the last part of today's lesson. Chaeyoung-ssi, Mina-ssi, would you mind giving the class a quick performance of your masterpiece?" The class went wild and starts clapping and cheering.

Chaeyoung froze.

_No. No. This can't be happening. It was Chaeyoung who recorded the guide and who wrote the lyrics. She was also the one who played the instrumentals and doublings. Mina's contribution to the homework is polishing the notes for the music score which apparently, Chaeyoung's three times a week piano lesson at Sana's could not really do yet. But, ofcourse, they didn't specify that on the on the piece that they submitted. It was a collaboration project. The university doesn't need to know that the song is practically just Chaeyoung's works._

_It's part of the deal._

Chaeyoung made a nervous gulp. _Do something, Chaeyoung before Mina passes out._

Chaeyoung thinks so hard. With all the cheering and clapping from their classmates, she was aware that she's only getting this much attention because her partner is Myoui Mina. Myoui Mina, who apparently, have not shown atleast her shadow in the music industry for the past two years. Anyone from South Korea would be this excited if Myoui Mina will perform in front of them.

This is the first time that Chaeyoung's work receive a recognition from someone in the music field. Her heart wants to jump in happiness because, atlast, finally, she could see a glimmer of hope that there's a possibility for her dream to come true. That she has the possibility to make music professionally and not make deliveries or tutor delinquents. However, she could not stomach the fact that she will have to do this in expense of Mina's condition. The poor girl is getting better but no way near to getting REAL better.

Chaeyoung was already forming the words inside her head. She will reject the Professor's request. It's the right thing to do. It is...

The clappings and cheerings became louder which startles Chaeyoung. She saw Mina leaving her seat and soon walking down the stairs towards the front seats.

_What on earth?_

"Mina... you don't have to—-

"You take the piano Chaeyoung-ah."

The cheerings went on for another minute as Mina took her seat in metal stool just beside the piano. She can see the uncertainties in her eyes and the slight tremble of her fingers as she adjust the mic stand.

There are too many thoughts running into Chaeyoung's head as of the moment. She knew that they shouldn't do it. They'll be risking too much for this. _Mina's career. Mina's health. Mina._

Chaeyoung jogs down, her steps heavy and her breathe faltering. "Mina.. you don't have to do this. We can't—-

"Is there a problem Ms. Son?"

Chaeyoung halts and looks around her. The claps and cheers are now gone. Everyone seems to be paying attention to her right now as she just storms in front and now, the 25 pair of eyes who were just laughing at her a while ago are shooting blank stares at her. _Why not? Everyone can say that she gives the impression that she's gonna stop Mina to sing. Who wouldn't get mad at that?_

Mina smiled at her. As if telling her that it's going to be okay. _When both of them know that it wouldn't._

Chaeyoung retreats with her shoulders down. She walks toward the piano beside Mina. She saw the latter pulling up her phone. Probably looking at the music score and lyrics of the song that they've submitted. She sent the copy of the lyrics to Mina's email but they didn't have the time to listen to the final output. She isn't even aware if Mina have read it or not. _Mina have not even heard the song yet._

She gave Mina some time to study the score. Chaeyoung just wants the ground to break and divide right now. She felt so bare. Everything that she have written in that song shouts her feelings for her. 

Seconds later, Mina shifts her gaze to her, smiling and nodding. _We can start._ Chaeyoung read the sign so without further hesitation, she just closed her eyes and started playing. 

\---

First, I want to apologize for not updating this story lately. (I'm not even sure if there are people reading this or what. To be honest, I wasn't really thinking of continuing this anymore. Was actually thinking of unpublishing the entire story and just deleting this account. No special reason why. I don't really know how to write. I started this without any fixed plot. (Which I believe is the sole reason why is it so hard to continue this now). I am the writer yet I get surprised myself on what's happening on the current chapter. (I am not sure if I'm making any sense or what) 

I have written the next five (now three) chapters already. 

I just don't have the confidence to upload them yet. 

I've reread my updates about 20 times already and I've noticed a lot of errors (typos and grammatical errors as well). I've been using my iphone in drafting the updates so far (mostly during my work breaks, commute hours and before I sleep) and lately I've been thinking of buying a laptop so I can update this more frequently but after my rereading session, I don't feel like doing that anymore. TT The plot of this story is sloppily written. I hate to disappoint those people who's reading this so I'm kind of still hesitant about this.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I've used Acoustic Collabo - I confess (or Confession) for Chaeyoung and Mina's collaboration homework. It's not a well known song and there wasn't even an English Translation version online. 
> 
> Please check it out. It's a nice song. 


	32. Did you?

Mina and Chaeyoung's impromptu performance spread like wildfire in all SNS and news sites after that class. Both of them were immediately summon to report to JYP HQ for PR meetings. The rumors of possible comeback for Mina's idol career is hitting search charts and forum threads like crazy. Much to Chaeyoung's surprise, there are even articles written with her picture on it, hinting that she's probably Mina's new producer for her upcoming album.

Mina has been silent during the entire drive from the university to the company. Although, Chaeyoung was not completely at fault in this situation because it was Mina who initiated on doing that performance, she couldn't help but blame herself for Mina's sudden silent treatment to her right now. First, Chaeyoung was really surprised when Mina started singing the song that she had written just like that. Not that she wasn't expecting anything from the singer, but just like anyone else from that room, this is the first time that Mina sung in front of an audience, although it was just more or less 25 people. Second, they just recently made an agreement on what is the status between them and they both agreed that they're just gonna stay with the manager - artist relationship so they can save their blossoming friendship and each other's sanity. But, Chaeyoung wrote a song about her feelings and how she wanted to confess and worse, making Mina sings it in front of their classmates. Which leads them to their current problem.

_How can she forget that those people inside that room can freely record that sudden performance and in just a snap upload it online? She could've stopped it by asking the professor to forbid videotaping before they started. But what can she do? She was taken aback the moment Mina started singing the first five notes of the song. Sure, when she started this job, she have diligently listen to all of her songs way back MSM era and all of her solo singles but hearing it live was completely on a different level. Before she knew it, when the song ended, she just found herself in complete awe. She has fallen even more._

Now, both of them are sitting four seats apart inside one of the meeting rooms in JYP HQ. No one is talking. Mina is just sitting there with while playing with her phone.

The silence was interrupted when Chaeyoung's phone rang. _It was Sana._

_"Hello...?"_

_"Chaeyoungie! Where are you? Where's Mina? Is she okay? I've watched---_

_"Sana. She's with me."_ Chaeyoung looks at Mina. The singer stops for a while then like nothing happened, she went back to vigorously tapping her phone, probably killing zombies again on that stupid game she's been playing these days. _"She's okay... I guess."_ Chaeyoung muttered in silence, she can't even hear her own voice. She has her phone on her ear and her other hand inside her coat pocket, gripping tightly on the Mina's medicine bottle. She grab that from her bag a while ago. _Just in case._

_"She's okay? Chaeyoung, are you hearing yourself right now? Why did you let that happen? You know it's still early for Mina to be doing that, right? She is not even answering our calls---_

Chaeyoung almost stumble in her feet by surprise. Mina snatches her phone.

_"Satang. It's me, Mina."_

_"Oh my God! Mitang! Jesus Christ! Thank God! Are you really okay?What was---_

_"I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry. I put my phone on airplane mode. I'll talk to you and Momo later. Don't worry about me. Hmm. Yes. Okay. I know. Bye."_

Mina gave her phone back and Chaeyoung just stared at her, baffled. Honestly, there are two many thoughts inside the shorter girl's head right now. She is worried about Mina. The older girl seems to be stable and there is no sign or indication that she's having a panic attack or anything but that confuses Chaeyoung more. At the other side of her brain, she want to be happy for her because as obvious as it may seem, Mina just did something that everyone else who knows about the latter's condition couldn't do yet. Chaeyoung doesn't know where to put herself in this situation.

"Do you have something you wanna say? You're staring.." Mina snaps a finger in front of her. She didn't even realize that she's lost on her own thoughts.

"Sorry. My mind was just.. —- anyway.. do you think we need to talk about this Mina? Before the company reps get here?"

Chaeyoung was so proud of herself for being professionally sane right at that moment. That's the next best thing that they should be talking about now. Regardless of whether Mina is ready to sing again or not, the company will just be relying on those petty videos uploaded online and will probably lean on the business wise possibility that Mina can be reintroduce back to the market as an idol. _They are not aware of Mina's condition and it's going to be really hard to reason out why Mina won't do it yet if the company makes a proposition for a comeback._

With a heavy sigh, Mina said, "I don't know Chaeyoung-ah. I don't know what has gotten to me back there. I.. I.." she started to tremble and Chaeyoung was alarmed. She moved right beside Mina at once and held her hand.

"It's okay, Mina. Look at me. Hey. Look at me."   
Mina stops shaking and faces Chaeyoung. The tiger cub was looking at her intently with those pair of big black orbs, silently communicating with her that _everything is going to be okay._

Mina has been pretending and restraining all her emotions since they left the University. She doesn't want to worry Chaeyoung. She knew that the shorter girl is blaming herself and she doesn't want to jump off into the hot pan. What happened back in that classroom also surprises Mina. She wasn't thinking anything but the moment they were put in the spotlight, she couldn't bear to see the look on Chaeyoung's face. She knew that the the girl have been wanting to get acknowledged for the things that she'd been doing on her own this time and to think that she'll be unable to do it because of her breaks her heart so much. She hasn't heard the song yet but the moment she read the lyrics from the score, there was something inside her that just pushes her to grab the mic and follow the notes. Feel the melody emitting from Chaeyoung's play by the ear piano skills and then she just... started singing. No panic attacks. No shortage of breathe. No tremor.

It wasn't until they were inside her car when videos were uploaded online and articles were written hinting a comeback rumor did it sink to her the gravity of what they did.

Chaeyoung smiled at her. Her crook tooth showing which Mina has always found the cutest.

"You made it.." Chaeyoung whispers. Her voice is full of warmth and comfort. She couldn't understand it but Mina knew she would love to hear her voice again. "We're not in the situation where we can actually celebrate but..." Chaeyoung wipes her tears, "... I'm so proud of you. I knew you were born to sing."

And that's the last cue for Mina to let out all the emotions she's been keeping. She threw herself to Chaeyoung and pulled the latter into a tight hug. Then she cried her eyes out. No reservations. No hesitations. She didn't care if the company reps will barge inside and sees them in that situation. She needed Chaeyoung to hold her because of the overwhelming emotions she has in her read right now. Finally... after the longest time of being unsure of whether she's still cut in this world, Chaeyoung's words helped her realize her worth.

\----

The coast is clear.

Dahyun was agitatedly looking left and right while tiptoeing her way towards Jjang Wang Jjajang. Anyone could see her right now would think that she's probably gonna rob the place if not with the keys swinging in her pants pockets. She got the keys and quickly, most like rushing, tried to open the door locks of the shop.

"AHHHHH!" Dahyun squeals as she felt a hand tapping her shoulder. She almost run in shock but when she caught the image of the person behind her, she sighed in relief.

"Why would you scream like that? You almost killed me!" Jihyo asked, looking annoyed. She makes her way first inside the shop while Dahyun follows her behind.

Dahyun did not answer her question. If she would tell her that she's being paranoid because she thinks that she's being followed for what she did something _unimaginable_ last night with someone _unimaginable_ she'd see herself spending the night with, Jihyo would go ballistic.

"Oi.. Kim Dahyun!" Jihyo snaps at her. She's been staring in space for a while already and she didn't even notice it.

"Uh.. Yes. Eonni? What were you saying?"

Jihyo raises her eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

Dahyun gulps. _Jihyo sees through her._ She always does. She and Chaeng already made a mental note to themselves not to keep any secret from Jihyo because the girl just have her own ways of knowing if there's something wrong or not. And the latest she finds out, the worst it is for Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Dahyun still remembers that time when Chaeyoung kept her 8 jobs from Jihyo and her. She fainted during her shift and when they brought her to the hospital and Chaeyoung was diagnosed anemic and overworked. Jihyo did not talk with Chaeyoung for almost a month. And, way back in High School during that one time when she skips her classes so that she can join the MSM fanclub in waiting at the Incheon Airport. _God, that was a nightmare._ She's pretty sure all went well because Jihyo acted naturally to her the next day in school and then one week later, she just stops coming at lunch with them. In the end, Jihyo told her that she accidentally saw a thread post in Twitter of MSM Airport OOTDs with Dahyun's smiling face in the background holding a placard that says 'No Sana, No Life'.

Jihyo has always been acting as an elder sister to her and Chaeyoung. It has always been her and Chaeyoung with Jihyo. And Dahyun is fully aware of the consequences if she kept something from her again.

"Well?" Jihyo is waiting for her to respond, while crossing her arms on her chest.

"I think I messed up big time now, Eonni."

Jihyo held her breathe. Not talking. Probably waiting for the bomb to goes off and she's just mentally preparing herself for it.

Dahyun closes her eyes, _fuck it, "_ I slept with someone last night!" She counted atleast up to ten in her mind before she opens her eyes again. She was expecting Jihyo to be that usual protective older sister to give her rants about DOs and DONTs in life. _Jihyo's not gonna let this slips away easily._

But Jihyo was there, grinning with her signature big eye smile. "Aigoo... our Dahyuniee is a grown up now." She said while patting her head like a dog owner petting her dog for a job well done. "Is that what making you anxious? You're scared I'm gonna get angry because of your hormonal needs?"

Dahyun eyed her in shock and disbelief, her blush couldn't be missed, "Eonni!"

"What? C'mon Dubu. We're not getting older, are we? So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You don't understand Eonni..."

And there she is again, Jihyo with her eyebrow furrowed, trying to understand what's so complicated about her sleeping with someone last night when both of them is fully aware that she's on the right age already to be getting into a relationship.

 _Jihyo's definitely not gonna let this slips away easily._ She closes her eyes again, telling herself that she would count to twenty this time before opening her eyes.

"It's Momo. Hirai Momo."

—-


	33. It's a mess

"Nice try, Dahyun-ah. Oh, I forgot to tell. Me and Lee Jong Suk are getting married next week, you're invited." Jihyo said rolling her eyes in complete disbelief. Dahyun just told her that she's dating --- wait, she didn't exactly said that they were dating but she said she slept with someone last night and it was Hirai Momo. Like that's the most absurd thing she heard this week. Considering that she'd been stucked with too much schoolworks these days such as dealing with business proposals and unfinished study group requirements with her stupid and good for nothing classmates, Jihyo is just so done with the world and Dahyun's antics is not making it any better.

Dahyun gaped at her and stomped her feet left to right. "Eonni! I'm not joking!"

Jihyo stared at her. With her big brown eyes, she wanted to see through Dahyun. _The girl's eyes wouldn't lie._

What she saw across the younger girl's eyes shouts no relation into any sort of prank, instead, she saw fear and uncertainties. "Wait.. are you serious?"

Dahyun nodded. _She is about to cry._

"What-- How-- Why--" Jihyo couldn't find the right words to say. Surely, this is even harder than her Accounting exam yesterday. "What's with you guys falling with these Japanese idols? First, it was Chaeyoung with Myoui. And now... you.. you.. you slept with Hirai Momo?? Is this even possible Dahyun??

Dahyun sat on the nearby chair and she started pulling and messing up with her hair. "I don't know Eonni. I don't even remember what happened. Last thing I remember was I was drinking on my own on that Soju place right by the corner of our school.. ---

"You were drinking? Near the school?" Jihyo can't believe her ears. Much for accepting these adulting signs from Dahyun but drinking on a schoolday is a different story.   
P  
And it was too late for Dahyun to take back her words.

"Eonni.. that's not even important, I---

"KIM DAHYUN!"

Jihyo screams and Dahyun couldn't help but to cover her ears. To make it more understandable, Jihyo's normal speaking voice is already a shouting level sound of an average person, so imagine how loud it was when she screamed Dahyun's name.

"Dahyun, I don't even have to hear the entire story on how you ended up inside Hirai Momo's pants, okay? There! You said it! You were drunk! You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't drink at the first place!"

Dahyun couldn't refute that because Jihyo is smart enough to figure what really happened. She couldn't remember anything from last night but it was true that she got drunk on her own and she got nothing to blame but herself only.

"So what happened, then?"

"I thought, you don't want to hear the detai---

"I'm not talking about the _actual_ scene on how you ended up in bed, Dahyun-ah. I'm talking about what happened after. What now? Are you guys a thing already? Do I need to tell Dad to close up the shop first before reporters start swarming up outside to get a glimpse of Hirai Momo's _girlfriend?"_

"I'm not her girlfriend, Eonni. I left the hotel the moment I woke up.. we are not together. Things just happened." Dahyun answered.

"I still can't believe we're actually having this conversation Dubu. I've already imagined this you know? You and Chaeyoung growing up like you are right now and sharing your relationship problems to me but this is just too much to handle, you understand that right?" Dahyun nodded shyly, "Anyway, I'm still not forgiving you for that drinking your ass part. How dare you do that on a schoolday! Why were you drinking, anyway?!"

And Dahyun lifts her head now, with tears about to escape her small eyes, she muffled a sob, "I.. I got dumped."

Jihyo raises her eyebrow once more, puzzled on what more can Dahyun say. "Dumped? Who dumped you? I thought you said you left Momo before she woke——

"It wasn't her. It isn't her from the beginning..." she paused for a while, "... it's Sana. Minatozaki Sana dumped me."

Jihyo thought all the blood from her body just left her without notice. "Dahyun-ah, are you sure you're really okay?"

Dahyun frowned. "You and this whole Japanese kink. Do you think I'm dumb or what?"

"Eonni! I told you I'm—-

"I knew you were their fan since middle school. All those escapades of you skipping classes to see them at the airport and fanmeetings, I will never forget those Dahyun. Now, this? You're saying you slept with Momo but you're in love with Minatozaki Sana? What is this Dahyun? Do you think you're living in a fanfiction shit or what?"

Dahyun froze. What the older girl said makes sense.  
"I know it's hard to believe this Jihyo Eonni but I'm not lying to you. You know I wouldn't!"

Jihyo knew that, ofcourse but the absurdity of this situation is just too much for her. She knew that Chaeyoung and Dahyun had been hanging out with these celebrities these days because of the tiger's job. They also told her about Mina's _confidential condition_ which is the main reason why Dahyun is included in the picture. She knew about the contract and how this tofu ended up signing with Chaeyoung as her witness. She knew everything but she never thought that her two _dongsaengs_ would go out of the way of falling with these Japanese celebrities more specifically Dahyun's love triangle. _Like is this a joke? Are they just messing up on her?_

She calmed herself first, grab a glass of bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank the whole thing. "So let me make this clear once and for all Dahyun. And please, if you still have more surprises on your sleeve, just let it all out together and then we'll talk." She stopped her banters and stared at Dahyun momentarily, "Well?"

Dahyun shook her head, indicating that she has nothing more to say.

"Good." Jihyo said calmly, sitting herself down in front of Dahyun. "You said Sana dumped you. How did _she_ dump you Dahyun? Are you courting her---

"No. No. I wasn't.. I mean.. I thought about it but I haven't acted on it ... yet."

"So how did she dump you?"

"Well, she's in love with someone else. I figured regardless of me doing something about my feelings or not, I'd still end up getting dumped, you know." Dahyun smiled bitterly.

"Dahyun-ah.. you do realize how absurd this situation is, right? We are talking about you getting into a love triangle problem with Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana as if they were just our next door neighbors or something."

Jihyo waited until her last statement gets inside Dahyun's system. She has nothing against the two Japanese --- or should she say, three, since Chaeyoung is also out there doing god she doens't know what with Myoui Mina. But Chaeyoung and Dahyun are so important to her she would do anything for their happiness and would do everything to protect them. And this whole idea of them getting romantically involved with these idols only means _danger._ For both parties, according to her sharp calculations.

Dahyun nodded, admitting the sad reality.

"Does Chaeyoung know?"

Dahyun shook her head while Jihyo sighed heavily. The three of them should talk about this together. She hasn't talked to Chaeyoung about Mina so she thought about inviting them for a sleepover in their house tonight.

Jihyo pulled her phone from her pocket to send a message to Chaeyoung but what she saw on her screen just told her that she doesn't need to that anymore. _Chaeyoung is surely gonna find her way to them now._


	34. There's more?

"Momo?"

Mina was still a crying mess when the door opens and Momo entered the meeting room. The japanese is covered from head to toe; with mask, cap and sunglasses matched with baggy pants and oversized hoodie. No one will tell that it is indeed, the Japanese sensational idol, Hirai Momo but Mina could. She knew the girl even behind a mascot get up or whatever. 

"I swear to God Momo if you wouldn't tell, I'm gonna call--- Oh my God! Mina is that you?" That's Sana, closely following Momo behind. She rushed to Mina's direction when she saw that the youngest Japanese has red bloodshot eyes from crying. She didn't even see Chaeyoung who distanced herself a little to give them space.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Chaeyoung!" she turned to Chaeyoung and the latter shudders a little when her name was mentioned. "Do you have her meds--

"Sana. Relax. I'm okay. See? I'm fine. No tremors." Mina assured her and Sana studied her closely. When the blonde was more than convinced that Mina's okay, she just held her in her arms. 

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked, "Don't tell me you guys will attend my PR meeting? Seriously Sana, Momo... you don't have to---"

"Yes and No Mina." Sana interrupted her while taking her seat next to Chaeyoung. "Yes, Momo and I will attend the meeting. And, no, it isn't about you. It's about her." Sana said while glaring at Momo.

"Momo? Why? What did she do?" Mina asked again, confused. 

"See for yourself." 

Mina grabbed Sana's iPad and when she saw the articles about Momo's alleged dating scandal, she gaped in shock. Once she saw Dahyun's picture on one of the articles, she gestured Chaeyoung to look at it as well.

"Holy shit." Chaeyoung curses as she excused herself to go outside for a while. _She's probably gonna call her friend or something._

"Our little raccoon here has grown up Mina. Look at her bringing Chaeyoung's friend in a hotel last night. The audacity to keep this from us..." Sana commented.

"For fuck's sake Sana I told you many times in the car already, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND HER. I told you I saw her drunk and I just brought her there!" Momo shot back while removing her eyeglasses. 

"Momo, you two were photographed in front of a hotel.Do we say to the press that, _'Oh they were just hanging out to watch a Disney movie and they didn't feel like watching it in the theater so they checked in a hotel rather. At 2AM in the morning'_ Tell me Momo, does that make any sense to you?" Sana questionned her while smirking. 

Momo rolled her eyes but she just kept quiet after that. 

Mina massaged her head. She's starting to get dizzy. This is gonna take a long day for sure. 

"You're really not dating her, Momoring?" Mina calmly asked. Mina has been reading the signs these past few weeks that Momo is kinda interested with Chaeyoung's friend but she knew that she won't do anything as careless as this just to act on those feelings.

"No Mina. I am not. She was drunk and I thought about bringing her to Sana but this idiot just broadcasted in her live show that I was staying there so to avoid the paparazzi, we just went to a nearby hotel. I didn' realize that I already have those papz on my tail even before that."

Sana was about to say something which Mina guesses to be something that would embarrass Momo so she shut her off first, "Satang let me do the talking now. You can ask your question later. We won't get anywhere here if you two would just bicker with each other." Sana obliged, still glaring and feeling annoyed with Momo. Mina could read her as well. Because Sana and Momo have the same age, she could say that these two are like twins who never kept any secret with each other. It's always the three of them eversince but Sana is Momo's other half and the same thing applies to Sana. Sana's just probably hurt by the fact that Momo's first dating scandal was revealed to the world and she doesn't even have a clue about it. 

"So nothing happened between you and Dahyun?"

Momo nodded vigorously and Sana laughed in sarcasm. Mina glared at her and Sana shuts it right away.

"Why didn't you leave the hotel, then? You could have gone to my place instead Momo." Mina continued her calm interrogation.

"You could tell from the picture Mina. Dahyun's completely passed out. We were in the car and she's already vomiting all over the place. She even vomited on me! So I called a car cleaning service and just decided to stay in the hotel too. I don't have any spare clothes on. If I did go to your place Mina , the news that we'll see now is about me riding UBER with only bathrobes on while smelling like a donkey."

Mina nodded, slowly understanding Momo's side of the story. Though, she just gave Momo the benefit of the doubt on the part where she says nothing really happens between her and Dahyun that night. They don't need to know. 

"Okay, I guess the cat's all out now. Can the two of you talk now without coming after each other's teeth?" Mina looked from Sana then to Momo. 

Sana is not saying anything. She's not even looking at Momo. 

"Satang..." It was Momo who broke the awkward silence between them. "You know I will not lie to you, right? Please..."

Sana sniffed a little and turned to Momo with tears in her eyes. Sooner, she stood up from her seat and walked towards Momo to pull her into a tight hug. "You stupid raccoon! I thought you and Mina are keeping things from me now! First it was Mina just casually singing on those videos..." she turned to Mina ,".. Do you know how worried I am? And you.. it wasn't even an hour after that and you gave me another heart attack with a dating scandal! Are you guys serious? Like hello! I'm still here! Don't try leaving me in the dark like that ever again if you're throwing bombs afterwards! I don't wanna die single, okay?!" she finished her rant and pulled the other two Japanese in a tight hug. 

_Knock knock._

"Uh.. sorry, " Chaeyoung interrupted them, "I need some help with Dahyun Eonni. The media has gotten the information about her home and job address. Jihyo Eonni texted me. They're kind of trapped right now. Sejun Oppa contacted them to just stay where there are right now for... damage control measures." Chaeyoung said while looking at Momo. Sejun Oppa is Momo's manager. The company hasn't announced anything yet with regards to the scandal and 'damage control measures' means the company doesn't want Dahyun to be showing herself to the media. 

Momo stood up and was heading to the door when Sana grabbed her hands, "Leave it to me Momo. You can't be seen too." 

Mina swore aside from a hint of worry in Momo's eyes, she also saw sadness. She couldn't tell why but it's not giving her any good feeling about this whole double scandal they're on. 

Before Momo could react, Chaeyounga apologetically interrupted them again. "Actually... No. I was specifically instructed me that the three of you needs to stay here for now until they have finalized the solution with this mess."

"Huh? Me too? Why? I don't have any participation on this. These two made these mess themselves. I shouldn't be here..." 

"So why are you here then?" Momo asked her. 

"Because you won't tell me in the car about you and Dahyun!" Sana snapped again. This is ridiculous. Sana knew that JYP Entertainment has a bad track record when it comes to dealing with scandals. When Momo came out back then JYP tried to refute it by faking a dating scandal with a boy group member. Well, Momo couldn't handle that so she came out on Twitter on her own. Mina's relationship with Jeongyeon is also another story. JYP tried to stop it from leaking and putting Mina on hiatus but Jeongyeon resigned from her post as an in-house JYP producer and later revealing everything through her new company. She couldn't understand why does she needs to be quarantined here with Mina and Momo when she haven't done anything wrong lately. She has a bad feeling about this.

"If Sana cannot go, can I do it instead?" Chaeyoung suggested. 

Chaeyoung doesn't really want to leave Mina but she thought that she is the best option for this errand. She was also seen in the video with Mina but there's nothing much about her on the search chart. Besides, Mina's singing video online is only getting positive comments and praises from the netizens. The main concern here is the company's next step for her career after this. 

Chaeyoung turned to Mina and she saw that the girl is also hesitating. "I'l be back in no time. Don't worry." Mina smiled and nodded hesitantly signalling to Chaeyoung went her way. 

Minutes after Chaeyoung left, five PR representatives came with JYP himself came too. But what surprises the three the most isn't JYP but the girl following behind him.

_Chou Tzuyu._

\---- 


	35. How Four Started

It was supposed to be the four of them.

Momo and Sana came to Korea at the same time. Maybe fate really destined those two with each other, they even boarded the same plane. A year after, another Japanese was added to the group: Myoui Mina. During Momo and Sana's first year in the company and when Mina was added into their friendship circle following the year after that, nothing has been setup for their careers yet. They were just mere foreign trainees being trained in South Korea with the rest of the Korean trainees in JYP.

Sana could still remember that cold winter day. They just finish their dance practice and she lost a bet with Momo and Mina so she was forced to go out of the JYP building and run into a nearby convenience store to buy their lunch.

When she arrived at the store, she went directly to the kimbap section and grabbed two rolled tuna kimbap for herself and cheese kimbap for Momo. She also bought two bento boxes in case Momo wants another round of food. She knows her best friend's stomach anatomy. 1 roll of cheese kimbap won't be enough. She only got a Binggrae Banana Milk and 3 sausage for Mina. The girl said she's on a diet which puzzles Momo and Sana since Mina is the lightest among them. Sana guesses that because Mina isn't really used to instant and processed foods since she's a like a literal Japanese Princess from Kobe from a well off family.

She got everything she needed and walks to the counter to pay when she heard complaining voices. There are only four customers in the store including Sana. There are two high school students in front of her who seems to be younger than her by a year or two and there is also another girl in front of those two girls whom Sana couldn't decipher if high school or middle school student because the girl was really tall.

"Jinjja! She's been holding the line for five minutes already! Is she gonna buy the whole place or what?" the girl in front of her complained again while stomping her feet. She wasn't really talking directly to the tall girl but her complaints aren't really that discreet. Everyone inside that small store could clearly say that those complaints are thrown directly to the girl who's holding the line in front.

"Ajussi, how long do we have to wait?" the other girl asks impatiently.

The man in the counter smiled apologetically and turns to the tall girl, "Excuse me." The ajussi suddenly spoke in English. _Ah, so the girl is probably foreigner too and she cannot speak in Korean that's why she keeps on holding the line._ "Them. First. Okay?" the ajussi added in broken English again while pointing at the two girls next to Sana.

The girl probably understood it and she quickly gathers her stuff in the counter and put everything in her chest and embracing them.

"So annoying! She can't even speak Korean. She should just go back to her country instead of wasting other people's precious time here." the first girl commented while glaring at the tall girl. Sana swore the tall girl didn't understand the insult because she is still smiling apologetically while whispering _mianhe mianhe._

Sana rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She wanted to scold these high school students but opted not to because there's two of them and she's only one. _What a bunch of racist rascals!_

Sana then turns to the tall girl and the moment she caught a glimpse of how the girl looks like she almost dropped Momo's bento boxes. To say that this girl is beautiful is an understatement. _Good heavens, this is a goddess right here in front of her._  
The girl is probably a 4-5 centimeters taller than her but Sana was certain that she is older than this kid. She has long pitch black hair, big expressive eyes that compliments so well with her small face. Sana also noticed that the girl is not on the white skin category but not that dark to be called tan. She kept on looking down to her feet while tightly embracing the stuffs that she will pay for.

Sana was in trance. She got her senses back when the bell in the front door rings. The two annoying girls already went out.

The tall girl looks at her and Sana guesses that she probably wants her to go first but she shook her head, silently telling the poor girl that she can go ahead.

Hesitantly, the girl went back to the counter and put all her stuff down. Sana observes quietly while the girl pulls out a white rectangular device from her padding jacket. She thought it was a Switch gaming device that Mina also plays with but when the girl started typing into it, Sana second guesses that it's probably a cellphone or something. After typing, she kept on tapping the device rigorously but it seems to Sana that it wasn't working because the girl sighed in complete disappointment. "I don't have data anymore." she utters in English.

Sana isn't a good student as well. Her English skills is rusty and when it comes to communicating in that language, she and Momo always rely to Mina because the latter is fluent. English is just too hard for both Momo and Sana however much to Sana's surprise, she understands that sentence. _So that device is probably an online electronic dictionary thing. She run out of data and now she couldn't tell what she wants to say to the ajussi in the counter._

Sana's phone rang. She was startled but she answered it still, "Hello?"

"Ya! Sana! Where are you? You've been out for 15 minutes already. I'm starving!" Momo shouted from the other line. She can also hear Mina giggling from the background. _Wait! Mina!_

"Momoring, can you give the phone to Mina? I need her help."

"What---

"Just give her the damn phone, Momo!" she shouted a little and Momo just grunted in annoyance. She heard shuffling sounds, "Satang?" Mina answered the phone.

"Mitang! I need your help, I mean --- not me, but there's this girl here in the store and she's holding the line. She isn't Korean but I don't think she's American either...ugh.. wait, is she ---

"Wait! Wait! Satang you're rambling! What exactly is happening? Momo said you need my help. Do you want me to go there?" Mina asked.

"No. No. That would take a while but can you talk to her? She speaks English and Ajussi can't understand her either."

"Oh. That's why you're taking a while. Sure. Put me on speaker."

"Okay, wait." Sana turns to the poor girl again who is currently trying her best to communicate with Ajussi using hand signals."Uhmm.. excuse me?" she tried to interrupt them then she heard giggles from her phone. _Momo and Mina is probably laughing at her right now for her awkward English._

The tall girl's eyes lit up, "You speak English?"  
"Uh. No. But. Here." Sana pointed at her phone. "My friend. English can." She smiled awkwardly at the tall girl who's now looking at her suspiciously. _Damn. I tried hard you know._

Sana heard another round of giggles from the other line and rolled her eyes, "Mina, stop laughing. She's listening now. Can you ask her what she wants to say to Ajussi?"

The giggling stop, "Arasseo. Hello?" Mina started. Sana focuses on the tall girl's beautiful face and she bet her heart jumps a little when the girl's puzzled expression turned into a smiling one when she recognized that the unknown voice on Sana's phone speaks in an a native accent.

"Hi. My friend says you need help for translating? Hello?"

"Oh My God. Yes. Yes. I do. I wanted to buy some stuffs but I don't have enough Korean money in my wallet right now. I got a few bucks but I don't think it's enough so what I wanted to tell him is to calculate first everything and if my Korean and American money combined isn't enough then I'll just have to remove some from the list. He won't accept my card either so I don't have a choice." The tall girl rambles and Sana is in awe. Well, she already heard Mina speaking like a Native with their English instructor in the company but Sana couldn't understand why this girl talking in English sounded more charming than Mina.

"Oh. How much do you have in total?" Mina asked.

"Uh. I only have 10dollars and 10000 won."

Mina switches to Korean, "Satang. Can you estimate how much is the stuffs she wanna buy?"

Sana looks at the tall girl stuffs. She bought a lot of stationaries and pens. She also bought some chips and breads. There is also a small book about Korea Transit System. "Uh.. no more than 50,000 won I think?

"But more than 20,000 won?"

"Yeah. I think so. She bought a lot of pens and notebooks."

"She doesn't have enough cash with her. She also said Ajussi won't take her card so she's asking if she can buy only those stuff that fits her budget."

"Oh. How much does she have, do you know?" Sana inquired.

"Around 20,000 won."

"Oh my God. That won't even suffice the snacks she bought." Sana pouted. She looks at the poor tall girl again who's looking at her intently.

"Really? You brought my card, right?"

"Uhh... yeah." Sana answered unsurely.

"Pay for her stuff first. Momo and I are on our way there. Is she still listening to me?"

"Yes, she is."

Mina switches back to English, "Your money won't be enough to pay for the snacks that you wanna buy. My friend will pay for it first. We're on our way there. Can you wait for us? Then, we'll talk how can you repay."

"Oh my God. Thank you so much! Thank you!"  
It should only take about more than 10 minutes for Mina and Momo to arrive in the store but it seems an hour already for Sana. She and the tall girl is sitting outside the convenience store and it was so awkward because Sana couldn't start a conversation which is a very unlikely of the Japanese. Sana is like a ball of sunshine and energy who always smiles and giggles a lot wherever she is. So, the two of them sat there looking like puppies lost by their owners.

"Uh... Kamsahamnida. Eonni." the tall girl suddenly uttered which startles Sana.

Sana wanted to reply but she couldn't think of the English equivalent word of you're welcome so she just smiled. The tall girl smiled too and Sana thought she have never seen someone who smile like that. _She looks so innocent and so gorgeous._

The tall girl pulled a small book from her bag, "What.is.your.name?" she asked while reading from her book. Sana giggled because the tall girl sounds so cute while reading that Korean sentence word by word.

"Sana. My name is Sana." She smiled genuinely to the tall girl. The girl is repeating her name in while whispering Sana Sana Sana. _She is so cute!_

The tall girl then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote on it and she gave it to Sana afterwards. Sana took the paper and the words are sloppily written on it reads '쯔위'.

"Tzu..yu?" Sana reads it aloud and the tall girl smiled widely at Sana while pointing to herself. "Tzuyu. Yes. Me. My name."

Sana chuckles, "You're so cute." When she realized what she just said she looks back at the girl named Tzuyu who was probably looking at her with confusion in her eyes. _Pabo Sana! Ofcourse, she won't understand that!_

"Uh.. I mean...----

Then they heard footsteps and chuckles from behind. Mina and Momo arrived with smug expression on their faces which Sana guesses that these two beagles have probably been there for a while already listening to their conversation. All four of them sat together to eat their lunch. Momo, munching on her Kimbap and Bento box while Mina and Tzuyu are engage on a English conversation which neither Sana and Momo understands. After about 30 minutes, all of them finish their lunch and Tzuyu already went her way.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sana asks Mina while the three of them walks back to the company for their afternoon vocal classes.

"You want me to translate all of that?" Mina smirks.  
Sana pouted at her, "No. I mean...like the basics. Is she a student here in Korea? Where is she from?"

Mina chuckles, "She's Taiwanese and yes, she is a student. A year lower than me. She goes to Hanlim too."

"Jinjja?" Momo and Sana chorused. Woah. Mina is on her second year and both Momo and Sana are on their third year. All three of them are from Music Department and even though their school is one of the largest art school in Seoul, a beauty like Tzuyu is hard to miss from the crowd. How come they never heard of her when they're from the same school?

"Is she from a different department? Entertainment? Sports? Vocal?" Momo asks. That's a possibility too. She's probably not a Music major.

"No. Music. Same like ours. She's a transferee. She said she will start this coming Monday. She just got here yesterday." Mina explains.

Ah. That explains those pen and notebooks plus those American money she has on her wallet. The poor girl hasn't settled yet.

"And Sana... you might as well take our English and Chinese lessons seriously now." Mina suggested, a grin on her face.

Sana raised her eyebrow, not understanding what Mina was trying to say. "She asked for your number. Tzuyu."

And before she could even comprehend what the youngest Japanese said, Momo and Mina held each other hands and run away from Sana while shouting _'Satang! Tzuyu! Satang! Tzuyu!'_ Sana chase them with a blush on her face.

Her trance of those sweet bitter memories was broken when Sana felt someone is tugging at the hem of her cardigan. She looks on her left side and she sees Mina smiling at her and Momo beside Mina nodding in her direction. Those warm smiles of her bestfriends made her smile too.

_You can do this Sana. You're over this. Mina and Momo is with you. Nothing is gonna happen._

If her memory serves her right, they started this meeting with the PR rep and JYP himself. And, Chou Tzuyu is also here sitting on JYP's left side while the three of them is on the producer's right. The PR reps presented and discussed a lot of different agendas concerning the scandal that Momo is on and the leaked videos of Mina from Yonsei.

The head PR Rep is almost on the last part of her presentation. Momo and Dahyun's picture flashes in the screen.

"For Momo's case, we recommend to admitting to the dating scandal first as it would not make it believable from the public's eye that the two doesn't really have any relationship with each other based from the pictures from Dispatch."

Momo was speechless and no one was interrupting the PR Rep so he continued, "It wouldn't be advantageous on both parties if we will deny the scandal. The girl is only on her first year in University and if we will make a counter statement, it will only tarnish Momo's image due to age gap and, well, economic differences between the two."

The last statement doesn't need a further explanation. Dahyun is a student and if JYP will say that Momo and her are not in a romantic relationship with all those pictures of both of them walking into a hotel at 2AM, it will make a negative impression on both parties: Momo playing with university students and bringing them to five star hotels and Dahyun being labeled as a gold digger because, well, we are talking about Hirai Momo here. This raccoon might probably one of the most clueless person ever but she is MiSaMo's leader and currently Japan's No.1 Idol right now while Dahyun's information is already leaked right now: _a normal Korean university student who works in a Jajjangmyun place._

Momo lowered her head and clenched her fist. Mina was quick to hold her hands to calm her and Sana could only spare a soft sigh for her best friend.

"We can go with this plan for 4-5 months or even shorter, depending on the longevity and gravity of the issue in the next couple of months. Then we can issue a break up news right after."

JYP seems to be contented with the presentation, nodding his head and signaling the PR reps to end the first agenda. Next, Mina's picture was flashed in the screen too together with Chaeyoung.

Sana raises her eyebrow. She could see Mina flinching on the sight of Chaeyoung's picture too. _Wait_.

"Mina's case doesn't require too much of PR attention right now. According to our team's analysis, the feedback is more on the positive side. There are few rumors about comeback surfacing the web but it's not hard to control those stuff. And of course, it's the A&R Team's job to decide whether there is a plan to come up with a future promotion."

Now, it was Sana's turn to hold Mina's hand. She wanted to make sure that the youngest Japanese is not bothered by this meeting otherwise they'll blow their cover. _The company doesn't know about Mina's condition. They can't mess this up and Chaeyoung isn't here._ Sana was relieved that Mina was composed. The girl isn't shaking. There are no tremors at all.

"There was only one thing that we saw on this situation." The PR rep continues. JYP turns his attention in the screen. He was reading some papers a while ago and he abandoned it right away. Probably sensing that the next statements from the PR rep needs his utmost attention.

"This young girl right here beside Mina was her manager at the moment. We just found out a while ago when we were preparing the presentations for this meeting. But according to the students from the video, Son Chaeyoung, this girl ----" the PR rep pointed her laser to Chaeyoung's picture, ".. is also from the same class. We checked with our internal database and Son Chaeyoung was not originally from JYP Management Team. She was added two months ago. By Miss Minatozaki Sana."

JYP turns his head to Sana's direction, "Sana?"

Sana didn't even flinch. She wasn't taken aback at all. She already knew that this will be revealed soon. When Mina told her that she wanted to hire Son Chaeyoung as a front manager to help her recover from her anxiety and get back to music, Sana already sees the possibility of this being questioned by the company if they found out. Mina and her talked about this before. So instead of putting Mina's name on the referrer's name, she put her name instead.

"She's a friend, PDnim. And it was also convenient for Mina because she is taking the same classes with her in Yonsei." Sana is silently wishing that the company will already stop from there and they will not send any investigation team directly to Yonsei. If not, they will also find out about Chaeyoung's credentials and how Mina actually begs for Yonsei to let the girl skips first year to take the the same classes Mina's taking.

JYP frowns, "I understand Sana but these are administrative and managerial positions. Artist are not allowed to meddle on this stuff, you know that. We can't let someone as close as a 'friend' to manage our artist."

Sana was about to retort when Mina interrupted the conversation, "She makes music too. I want to work with her because she makes music too."

Sana and Momo were speechless. _What the hell Mina?!_

JYP's frown turns to a warm smile, "Very well. There's really nothing that I could do if an artist has chosen a particular person to make music with. That's also one of our rules. Artist can choose producers. I guess, we can put this aside, Mr. Lee." JYP said signalling the PR rep to finish everything.

Sana heard Mina sighing in relief but she made a mental note to talk to her later about it. Mina just made an implied impression to JYP that she has a plan of going back to singing soon. Sana was aware that hiring Son Chaeyoung under her name instead of Mina's will put her on a tight situation with the management team but this solution is far from what they had planned. She could feel a throbbing headache already and when she thought nothing could make it even worse, JYP dropped the biggest bomb that day. Even bigger to that of Mina's and Momo's.

"Now. We have everything settled. We have to wait for the public's reaction regarding Momo's dating issue but we will not release anything about Mina's career for now. However, I would like to have a cup of coffee with this Son Chaeyoung soon." He gave her signature warm smile to them and three Japanese reluctantly smiled as well.

"So, that brings us to our last agenda for today. Which concerns our new family member right here, Ms. Chou Tzuyu. I'm sure you guys are already acquainted with each other. I remember you girls back during your trainee years. You always eat together in the cafeteria during lunch breaks. Ha ha ha."

Sana swore if this isn't JYP talking in front of them she already storms out of the room. Her breathing is starting to be uneven again and the way Chou Tzuyu looks right now with that smirk on her face is not helping.

"I want the four of you to lead JYP's new reality show."

And then the screen flashes another picture. Sana guesses it right. Nothing is going to be worst than this.  
\-----


	36. Queerdom

_"Queerdom?_ " the three Japanese chorused. They could not believe their eyes. If their understanding of the word queer serves them right, it is easy to tell that this just another lame attempt of JYP Ent of handling its artist scandals: creating another controversy related to the original issue to change the public's perspective.

The eldest Japanese is already on her feet. "I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm out." And she just started walking herself out when the producer suddenly spoke, "I think you're not on the position to be the first one to say that, Momo. Not after the great impact of your leaked pictures on the company's stocks this morning."

Momo froze. _JYP is playing with her._

Momo knew, of course. This is how management entertainment companies play with their artist. All three Japanese have been in the industry for four years now, they know how it works. Dating scandals, especially those which aren't favored by the public, has a direct effect on the economic stability of the company. She really doesn't know how the specifics work but she got a briefing from her manager this morning before going to this meeting that some of JYP's domestic stocks has dropped drastically when the photos were released.

Momo went back to her seat. Regardless of how palpable her reason is, she is still under contract. However, at the back of her mind, Momo knew that this isn't right either. Just because of this mess she's in now, both Mina and Sana will be drag into this shitty reality show. The youngest Japanese hasn't accepted any project from the entertainment industry for two years and counting aside from modeling; this is such a huge leap and she doesn't even know if the latter is mentally ready to do this at all.

And Sana. _God. How could she even start with Sana._ The mere fact that Chou Tzuyu is sitting in this room with them and Sana looks so dreadful right now is already unimaginable.

Momo doesn't want to put her bestfriends on this.  
While the eldest Japanese is already calculating on her mind the possible pros and cons of buying her contract out from JYP, Mina, being the smartest among the three felt how Momo is becoming uneasy on the whole situation, so she pushed her luck, "We haven't released anything yet,right? It's only been 3 hours. Would it be wiser if we wait how the situation will unfold first before... stirring another one?"  
Sana and Mina shared meaningful stares with each other. Both of them doesn't want to be in this situation either but they couldn't just leave Momo face all of this alone.

"Let me get into details and then let's hear your opinions afterwards. Is that okay? If you girls are thinking that this is our way to put everything back in order, it isn't. This is much more than that."  
The three nodded at once. Chou Tzuyu on the other hand is just sitting there. Momo doubts is she is even listening.

"So basically this will be your first ever reality show since debut, right? You three were so young back then we couldn't conceptualize a variety program that fits your age. Well, anyway, _Queerdom_ has been on its final planning phase eversince Sana ended her last album's promotion. We waited patiently for Ms. Chou's American projects to end first so we can finally launch this to the public."

"My last album?" Sana interrupted, completely confused. It wasn't only her. Mina and Momo are also puzzled about this. _So this isn't a cover up stunt?_ "My promotions ended last spring. Are you saying the company has been planning this since last year?"

"Precisely. Well, I would say the timing fits perfectly." He looks at Momo, "Considering the circumstance but we would have launched this either way. Even without the scandals."

The three Japanese looks at each other. _This is already unavoidable since the beginning._

"Anyway," JYP resumes his presentation, " _Queerdom_ is a concept that was inspired on how JYP Entertainment's very own powerhouse trio made such huge changes on how our current society looks at the LGBT community today not as a special category for individuals who sees themselves under the umbrella of queerness. Over the time, it was gradually accepted by the general public without any bias of any form especially in the entertainment industry. Thanks to you three." A slide of some idols and celebrities who became viral over the years when they came out to the public as members of LGBT community was flash on the screen.

Momo fiddles with her sunglasses. She doesn't know where is this going and even with the assurance from JYP that this isn't made to cover her scandal, she couldn't help but feel conscious about this.

"However, it isn't the general public that we are going to target on this project but the members of the LGBT community themselves. _Queerdom_ will search all across our country for specially chosen LGBT individuals, closeted or not, who will be your personal protégé. For about a month, they will live with you, eat with you, do things that you normally do on a daily basis. We will basically let them experience the life you have right now. And then, month after that, we'll do the switch. We couldn't possibly do the it for another month so the planning team is recommending the switch period for about two weeks at max."

"Switch?" Mina wanted to clarify.

"It means you get to experience their lives too. For transparency and mass appeal purposes." JYP answered.

It doesn't sound bad, Momo thought.

"This is a queer program..." Sana commented, hesitating but she continued, "... all three of us are known by this image already. How about her?" she finished while looking at Tzuyu.

"Good question!" JYP snaps and walks to Tzuyu's direction, "Ms. Chou, right here will represent the straight community."

Sana rolled her eyes and Momo almost choked on her coffee.

"We don't want the public to accuse us of using the LGBT community only to market this project. If Chou Tzuyu will be able to get her own protégé, it will add another flavor or angle on the program. The general public won't have any excuse of shoving into our faces the we are being bias."

Point taken but Tzuyu is Sana's ex. She can't represent the straight ones if she herself isn't straight at all!

But ofcourse, only Momo, Mina ans Sana knew that. Chou Tzuyu hasn't come out yet.

"Where do we get the potential participants of this program?" Momo asked. They couldn't possibly organize a national audition for this. The concept of this program is sensitive enough. It would be too much if they will ask everyone to apply and let their personal stories open for public viewing when only 4 participants will be chosen.

JYP hesitates. "The original plan is for the four of you to find them on your own. That's where we will put the fun part on this show."

All four of them, including Chou Tzuyu, dropped their jaws in surprise. _What the hell?_

"Ofcourse, our creative team will help you with the ideas on how are you going to do that but in order for us not to get biased application because you guys are famous, it has to be done anonymously. We'll look for the possible protégé first before we announce your participation on this program. However, due to the wind of scandals that we got this morning, there will be a minimal change on this."

Momo held her breathe.

JYP continues and presses the remote. The screen flashes the next slide, Momo thought this was the perfect time for her to get out of that room.  
\-----

"What did you say, Son Chaeyoung?! Say that again!"

Jihyo's voice seems to be ten times louder that it's normal now that the three of them are cramped up in the back alleyway of Jjang Wang. There is literally a sea of reporters in the front porch and the only way for them to escape the turmoil outside is through the backdoor.

She used Mina's car to get in here and she parked three blocks away from the store since all roads are flooded with media vans from different news companies lurking around and waiting for their change to get a snapshot of Hirai Momo's alleged girlfriend. Chaeyoung is silently praying that no one on this alley will recognize Dahyun. Damage Control. She was told not to get her pictures taken.

"Jihyo Eonni, please tone it down. We don't want to get any unnecessary attention right now." Chaeyoung hushed her Eonni who seems to be in a really bad mood because her backpack and books were all left in the store and she kept on pestering Chaeyoung that she needs to get it back for her exams next week.

Jihyo mumbled silent curses of irritation. Chaeyoung checked Dahyun if the she is still breathing but she could've guessed that her Dubu bestfriend is good as dead right now or probably wishing for just death to come after hearing the update from company fifteen minutes ago.

After 10 more minutes of playing hide – seek – dock and run, they found themselves tucked inside the comfort of Mina's car where it is now safe to talk (scream and shout for Jihyo's case) from prying eyes and camera lenses.

"Explain now Chaeyoung! What the... other manager told you on the phone ---- what JYP is confirming that they're dating?!"

That's right. She received a call from Momo's manager back in Jjang Wang and all of them heard it clearly: _JYP will confirm the dating scandal until further notice._ Chaeyoung stepped on the gas. Her mind is not functioning properly too. She wanted to call Mina to ask what happened to her case but Dahyun's involvement to Momo seems to be more important now. _The company has gone mental. What happened to the meeting that it ended like this?_

She needs to get them real quick to Ilsan. Mina sent her the location and girl just told her briefly that it's a safe place for Dahyun to stay with for the mean time. They'll follow them there within an hour or so.  
"I don't know the details yet Jihyo Eonni but they said they will release the statement any moment from now. You guys have your phones right? Can you check if...---

Chaeyoung doesn't need to finish her sentence anymore. Dahyun's white face becomes even paler while holding a gasp. Jihyo scoots over to look at the latter's phone as well.

"Heol."

Chaeyoung stepped on the gas one more time. They really need to get to Ilsan very soon before her Jihyo Eonni tranforms into a screaming parrot again or if she doesn't want to see Dahyun passed out.   
\-----


	37. MiSana collides

JYP left the meeting room shortly after confirming that all four lead personalities on the much awaited reality show agreed on the terms and setup of the project.

The three Japanese and the Taiwanese could be seen inside all absorbed on their own world. Mina is on her phone texting Chaeyoung if they have arrived in Ilsan safely. Sana is just sitting there, stealing glances from the beautiful Taiwanese in front of her who is busy shoving all the documents and materials of the presentation in her bag. While Momo is slumped on her seat staring at space. The eldest Japanese could not believed the biggest bomb that the producer dropped into their faces five minutes ago. _Kim Dahyun is joining the show. She'll be Momo's protègè._

Just like Mina and Sana (probably Tzuyu too), Momo didn't like it when JYP told them that they'll emphasize the fun part of the show on them personally looking for protègès. It doesn't make sense. First,who on their right mind would accept to appear on a reality show who won't just treat you like an avatar and living a life not of their own for 1 month? True, considering their status in the industry, many people would probably line up to do so but the show will not reveal their identity until the protègès has been chosen. Second, LGBT has been accepted by the public over the years now but that doesn't mean that every single LGBT individual on their country today shares and enjoys the experience. The topic is still sensitive and to say that because majority seems to be okay with it, the minority group who still find these unacceptable should just shut their mouth. The idea has been understood by the many, yes, but not everyone has accepted it fully. There are still people out there who will continue to judge so it is insane to think that this program could attract people who would just willingly out themselves on National TV.

It is going to be really hard for them to find people who would be willing to take on this risks with them in the next two months.

Momo could feel the stress radiating from both of her friends and Tzuyu but it is nothing compared to her own. Her protègè is pre-decided by the company due to wind of situation happening to them as of the moment.

_Kim Dahyun's participation in the program will help you in straightening your image, Momo. If the viewers will see on the show that she isn't just some random college girl you picked up to screw with but rather you develop your feelings with each other through the program, you guys will be taken from another light._

Momo's head is ringing in pain with that dumbass explanation from JYP himself. She needs to talk to Dahyun as soon as possible before Mina gets to explain everything to Chaeyoung.

"Tzuyu-ya... it's been a long time. How are you?"

Momo heard someone say. She turned to her two best friend and saw Sana doing the same thing. _Mina. Mina asked the question._

It always amazes Momo how Mina always tends to be collectively fine despite her mental condition. She's always been the calmest one among them.   
Both she and Mina knew how hard Sana took everything when everything fell apart on the latter's relationship with Tzuyu and even though, Momo also considers Tzuyu as a younger sister back then, her sisterly love for Sana overpowers it automatically when Tzuyu chose to just throw their friendship by leaving them for an individual career abroad.

Momo could never imagine herself talking or initiating a conversation with Tzuyu again just like what Mina is doing right now.

Tzuyu's big expressive eyes were hesitating but ended up giving Mina a faint smile and shrugging her shoulders, "It's been quite a lot, but I guess I could say I am doing okay... how about you..—-" Tzuyu made an eye contact with Momo but the hime-cut Japanese rolled her eyes quickly on that implying that she doesn't want to be included on the conversation, ".. how about you M-Mina Eonni?" Tzuyu stutterred, not sure if it's alright to call Mina like that but doesn't want to make her question to look like as if it's indirectly for Momo and Sana too since the two eldest Japanese are both having their separate moment right now. _Momo shooting laser eyes at her and Sana flinching on the side whenever Tzuyu tries to open her mouth._

 _"_ We are doing just fine, Tzuyu-ya." Mina smiled warmly, emphasizing on the use of pronoun _'we'_ and meaning to say that the two eldest Japanese were also fine. "We'll be working together from now on and catching up with a cup of coffee doesn't really sound bad but we need to go somewhere else now. We will invite you next time, Tzuyu, okay?"

"There's nothing to catch on up, Mitang. This girl told me that she has nothing to explain to us." Sana scoffed, remembering the conversation they had on the radio show last night.

"Sana.." Mina warned and Sana was quick to get up, giving Tzuyu one last glare and dragging Momo out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Tzuyu..." Mina apologized

Tzuyu smiled bitterly. For the first time since she first came back here in Korea and having her Mina Eonni smiling warmly at her when she least expects it because of what she did to them before, Tzuyu wanted to cast away her strong facade and just broke down there but of course, she knows she can't do that. "She has all the right to be mad..." Tzuyu whispers, loud enough for Mina to hear and to realize that the younger one is also hurting from this.

Mina made a mental note to herself that after they've discussed this whole Dahyun-Momo chaos, she will try to get into Tzuyu's world again and help her and Sana to reconcile. _If she can't fix her mess with Chaeyoung, she better do something for her friends instead._

"Here is my contact number Tzuyu. Call me if you need someone to talk to. I'm really happy to see you again. I'll go ahead."

———-

"Mitang, you know I love you right? But that friendly facade conversation with Tzuyu back there is completely uncalled for." Sana said under her breathe. She was driving their manager's _Rover ._ All three of them are now prohibited of driving their own cars to avoid _paparazzis._ Mina is in the passenger seat, still texting, and Momo is sprawled lying on her back on the backseat with her eyes closed.

"Facade? I wasn't pretending Sana. I really meant to ask her how she was doing." Mina replied with a hint of pained expression on her face because Sana just discreetly implied that she was being a bitch.

"What --- Mitang! How dare you-- did you already forget what she did---

"I didn't forget what happened in the past Sana Eonni." Mina addresses her by emphasizing their age gap. Sana gulps and Momo flinches while glancing at her two friends on the front seat. _Mina only calls them Eonni when 1) her emotions are overpowering her due to her mental condition (mostly when Jeongyeon's memories suddenly gets into her) 2) when she's mad._ And Momo is pretty sure, this situation has nothing to do with Mina's emotion whatsoever or Jeongyeon. 

"I really don't wanna say this Sana Eonni but I've been patient with you all these years because I know how much have you suffered when she left but did you really think that you were able to convince me and Momo that you were long over Tzuyu already? Did you honestly think that we believe that?" Mina puts down her phone and faces Sana. Momo quietly gets up from lying down. "Don't you think it's now time to throw all the shit around Eonni? We'll be working together here! My mind is still messing up with me right now from all those information we got a while ago and the last thing I'd want to see and hear is you intending to hurt yourself more by shoving her away!"

"What?! C'mon Mina! That's not even a valid! I am long over her what are you talking about?" Sana is grateful that it was her who took the wheels. She didn't have to sit face to face with the raging penguin.

"You have the nerve to say that after all those drunken nights I had to nurse you while mumbling her name to sleep." Mina rolled her eyes and turned to Momo, "Momoring, aren't you gonna say anything? Help me here, will you? Knock some sense on this squirrel's head and get this over with." 

Momo flinches again. She might be the oldest among them but she is the least capable in handling fights whenever Sana and Mina comes to an argument. 

"Uh.. yeah?" Momo absentmindedly utters and both Mina and Sana glared at her realizing that Momo will never take any side here. 

"Whatever. Just take note that I did not agree to whatever future coffee meet up you were bluffing on back there. And you too, Momo! You can't go!" Sana raises her voice a little bit higher. _Probably wanting to intimidate the youngest Japanese because no matter how mad Mina can be, she will never raise her voice._

"You're being unfair and unreasonable. Fine. Just take note too that I'm not doing this for my own good. This is for you just to let you know." Mina replies while grabbing her phone again and opening Chaeyoung's message confirming that the latter have reached their meeting place in Ilsan already. 

Sana caught a sight of Chaeyoung's message from Mina's phone and she hoffed, "Talk about fairness and reasons, Mina. Tell that to me when you've already gained the right amount of courage to admit to yourself that Chaeyoung isn't just a manager for you now."

"What did you say?" Mina thought she was just imagining it but when she saw Sana's expressionless face, not even turning her head at her, she realized that Sana really did shade her there. 

Sana bit her lip. _She went too far. She wasn't planning on telling her that._ She and Momo has been keeping an eye with Mina and Chaeyoung these past few days and both of them agreed that they'll just watch from afar and will not meddle with the two. They know that Mina and Chaeyoung both likes each other but due to Mina's reserved feelings for Jeongyeon and her past, _they are not making any progress._

Seconds passed and Sana is still not giving Mina any response. She couldn't do it. 

_Sorry Mina-ya._

"Uh..." Momo breaks the awkward atmosphere, "Satang... can we go for Mcdo Drive Thru? I'm hungry. Let's get some for Chaeyoung and Dahyun too."

Sana sighed. She made a mental note to kiss and hug Momo later for saving her this time. 

\-------

Jihyo is already dozing off on the expensive couch she's sitting on with Dahyun's head on her lap. The poor tofu has been crying for an hour now since they arrived in Mina's other house (according to Chaeyoung). The news about her and Momo dating took her by surprise and even with Chaeyoung 's explanation as to how it's not gonna be good for her and Momo to deny the rumor, Dahyun still cried her eyes out. Her face is all over internet including her private information and she couldn't believe that all of this happened because of her stupid one sided love and ridiculous feelings to Minatozaki Sana. Just a few bottles of soju and she landed herself on a national dating issue with Hirai Momo. 

Jihyo had to sing her three lullabies to put calm her down and put her into sleep which didn't end long when when door opens with a loud thud. A penguin storming inside with a stern, straight face came heading towards the stairs without even sparing a glance to the three people in the living room.

Dahyun almost fell off the sofa. 

"Mina...!" Chaeyoung called. "Mina.. wait!" Chaeyoung ran after her but the latter doesn't seem to mind. 

When the two are no longer out of sight, Jihyo asks Dahyun, "That's Myoui Mina, right? Is she always that grumpy?"

Before Dahyun could answer, the two other Japanese came holding a pair of McDonald take out each. 

"No. Something just came up and Mina's a little bit off right now. Sorry." A girl with a super weird hairstyle said. Jihyo recognizes her. _This is Hirai Momo._

"Sorry.. you are?" Momo gave her a puzzled look. 

"Oh.. I'm Jihyo. I'm Chaeyoung and Dahyun's friend." Jihyo bows a little. She made a little research on the way here in the car and she found out that both Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana are older than her. 

_Speaking of Minatozaki Sana._ The girl just nodded lazily and just like Mina, she went straight to the stairs after putting down the McDonald take outs on the table. _I guess everybody's feeling under the weather today._

"Sorry about her too. She's, uhh.. --" Momo tries her best to justify her friends' rude actions.

"I understand. Things were heavy this morning." Jihyo affirms and Momo likes her already. She likes people who can read between the lines during situations like this and this Jihyo girl is really quick witted. 

Momo wanted to chit chat more but she caught a glimpse of Dahyun standing behind Jihyo with her head down. She had a cheeseburger back in the car which probably made her forget the gravity of their situation but seeing Dahyun without her happy and energetic vibe now made her stomach churns a bit. _You cause this, Momo. You made her like that._

Jihyo caught up quickly again, "I guess you two would like to talk." She turns to Dahyun, "Dubu... I'll just be outside, okay?" she pats Dahyun's head and starts walking away. 

_It's now or never, Momo. You gotta do this right._

_\-----_


	38. Selfless

  
"Hmm.. we bought cheeseburgers and chicken. Which one do you like?" Momo tries to start the conversation with Dahyun . The pale girl still has her head down. Not even sparing Momo a glance.

"I'm not hungry." Dahyun whispers.

Momo nods, putting back the burgers back in the plastic. She wanted to eat another piece and was silently wishing that she and Dahyun can talk over a little meal but that'd probably wait for now.

"Was it you?" Dahyun asks, a hint of pain from her soft voice.

"Me what?" Momo asks back. The tension between them is getting higher and higher. Dahyun's natural vibe of happy pill is gone. Right here.. in front of her is an unusual Dahyun who doesn't even smile. And Momo doesn't like it.

"Was it you who convince them to announce that? To save your image?" Dahyun is now staring at her. Her eyes are bloodshot red from crying. Weary and expressionless.

"No. Did Chaeyoung tell you that---

"No.. Sorry. That was silly of me." The white girl was quick to retaliate before Momo could even finish her sentence. "Chaeyoung said it was the company's decision. For you and ... for me." Dahyun muttered under her breathe. She kept mum for a moment and continued, "Sorry... everything is my fault."

"No. Don't---

"I don't know how you found me last night but I'm pretty sure it was me who came at you, didn't I? I can't really remember anything... I got so drunk." Dahyun fakes a chuckle, "I mean... the pictures were all just taken outside the hotel. With you helping me to stand or something. I don't remember any of those. I swear." Dahyun faces Momo but when she caught the Japanese staring at her intently, her face turned even redder and she bowed her head again.

Momo had to put her hands on her mouth to stifle a laugh. _She's so cute._

Dahyun continues her monologue, "So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I know it's embarassing on your part what happened to us that night... although I really can't remember anything... so please I hope you won't see me as a bitch craved fan or anything..."

Momo's smile fades. _What is she talking about?_

"What---

"I mean, I am a fan, really but I am not... _you know_ , it was just the alcohol—

"DAHYUN!" Momo shouts and Dahyun stops her rambling at once. "What are you talking about?"

Dahyun gulps, "I—I'm sorry that you've done ... _that_ with me. I'm really sorry Momo-ssi.."Dahyun says with tears on the edge of her small eyes.

"Done what?" Momo gave her a puzzled look. The Japanese girl is really confused on what Dahyun was trying to say. On their way here, she had been trying to think of words of apology she could say to Dahyun but their situation right now is obviously turning tables. Dahyun has been rambling about apologies she doesn't know what for.

Dahyun stares at Momo with wide eyes. The pale girl couldn't believe Momo wanted her to elaborate that part. _Can't she see I'm dying out of embarrassment enough or what?_

" _That.._ with me. In the hotel. We – "

Dahyun didn't finish talking as Momo's laugh echoed in the living room. She was holding her stomach laughing her ass off while rolling on the sofa that they were sitting on. Dahyun was at loss for a moment but got pissed right after realizing that Momo even got the nerve to laugh to her sincere apology. _Right. I'm probably not the only one whom she got to screw up with. She's Hirai Momo. Why am I even making this such a big deal?_

Dahyun stands up and threatens to exit the living room when Momo recovers from her laughing stunt, "Wait... Dahyun, wait. Stay. Hear me out."

Dahyun stops and turns back. She saw Momo wiping a tear from her eyes from too much laughing. _Was I really that bad for her to laugh so much like that?_

"What?" Dahyun asks with a cold tone. The poor white girl is proud and surprise on herself that she can talk with Momo in that tone.

"Nothing happened that night." Momo smiled. "Whatever... hot and sexy stuff your mind has been imagining... aren't true. You said it yourself, you were drunk and you cannot remember anything but I wasn't. I am completely sane and sober. So, yeah, nothing happened." Momo calmly said while sitting herself properly again in the sofa with cross legs. She gestures Dahyun to sit beside her but the latter was frozen in front of her with the most confused expression on her face.

"Nothing... happened?" Dahyun repeats.

Momo nods, "Why, would you prefer that wasn't the case?" the Japanese jokes.

"No! I mean--- _why am I even having double thoughts about this..._ " Dahyun talks to herself but loud enough for the Japanese sitting in front of her to hear it who chuckles at Dahyun's silliness, "I mean... why did you bring me to the hotel, though?"

"I don't know where you live." Momo answers nonchalantly who is now munching on a french fries.

"Right. You don't." Dahyun thinks for a while and when she realized the most crucial part of the story, her face lights up and she glares at Momo accusatorily.

"What?" Momo asks, shocked that Dahyun is glaring at her.

"I woke up with you beside me in bed. With nothing but robes on." Dahyun shots back.

Momo laughed sarcastically, "You were like a vomiting machine last night Dahyun-ah. You puked on me. On my car. On my clothes. I even got the hotel staff dry cleans my clothes at 3 in the morning. Do you imagine how embarrass I am? They didn't even have that service for 24hrs. Good thing, the hotel manager is my fan." Momo explained and she went back to her fries.

"So... nothing happened." Dahyun reconfirms while sitting in the sofa across Momo.

Momo nods once again.

"So... why did you agree on the _dating_ thing?" Dahyun looks at Momo with sad eyes, "Chaeyoung said it's partly for me because... I'm poor and I'm a nobody and denying it would tag me as a gold digger or some _sasaeng_ fan who came at you at the perfect time to lure you and get into your pants...—

"Who said that?" Momo interrupts. Irritation and annoyance painted on her face.

Dahyun sighed, "Your fans.. I saw it in the comments. They hate me for taking their idol away ——

"Stop reading them. You won't think that way if you won't read them. Look at me. I don't give a damn on what people say about me so I don't feel bad." Momo suggested although deep inside her she's really mad that Dahyun has to experience this madness.

"I already did. Well, I can't even turned my phone on so I haven't read anything after the official announcement from your company." Dahyun said with a sad smile and Momo felt the guilt even heavier this time. Dahyun is just an ordinary part time worker and college student with an ordinary life yet she's being tangled in one of her company's biggest charade to protect her image. The company has made themselves clear to point out the damages this scandal could bring to her career and to be honest, Momo doesn't give a fucking damn about them. So what if she gets photographed with some random girl in front of a hotel? Everyone knows she's gay. It's not surprising that it was with a girl and for Pete's sake, she's already on the right age to be doing whatever adult related stuff those perverted media people has on their mind for them to write a petty story out of those pictures. _Even if nothing really happened._

Bottomline is Momo doesn't want to get controlled however things got difficult because apparently Dahyun is involved. And that's just answers Dahyun question, Momo admits.

The damage has been done. They couldn't take back anything now. Momo thinks even harder and when she realized that Dahyun is now stuck in this situation with her, she made up her mind to make it her personal goal to help her out. And if it means that they really have to fake date in front of the public and survive that outrageous reality program to help Dahyun clean her name, she will gladly accept everything.

Momo stands up and walks to Dahyun's direction. The latter was unaware of Momo's movement while in trance looking at space with her head bowed down. Momo kneeled in front of the sitting figure of Dahyun. She smiled at her warmly when Dahyun fliched in surprise because Momo's face is just inches away from hers.

"Momo-ssi what—-

"Momo-ya. Call me Momo-ya. You shouldn't address your girlfriend in honorifics, Dahyun-ah." Momo mutterred as she grab Dahyun's cheeks with both of her hands and then giving the latter a sweet, tender forehead kiss.

————-

The very first time that Mina and Sana had a fight was way back their trainee days when Sana accidentally stepped on Mina' PS4 and eventually breaking the device. And no, _rich and princess like_ Myoui Mina did not get mad because the game console could no longer work but because Sana was too stubborn to believe that _it was just nothing_ for the latter because damn the youngest Japanese can buy thousands of that and give every single trainee in JYP Entertainment 50 each or so.

Mina got mad because Sana took a part time job as a _dishwasher_ in a Samgyupsal place in Hongdae in order to save up some money to replace the gaming console. The place is about an hour travel away from their dorm and Sana had to juggle with her schedule in school, afterclasses tutorials, vocal and dancing lessons in the company in order to meet up with the requirements of her new found _job._

Mina and Momo were completely unaware of this because apparently, Sana had convinced Tzuyu to cover for her by telling them that Sana is giving the Taiwanese Korean lessons after school. And then one day, they received a call from Gukil University Hospital - Emergency Ward.

_Sana collapsed in the middle of her shift and was rushed to the hospital._

Mina and Momo along with Tzuyu took shifts in watching Sana in the hospital before the latter got discharged. Mina blamed herself for what happened to Sana and was too shy to approach her so she just ended up ignoring the latter. It took them about a week to reconcile over a petty misunderstanding. Mina swore that time that she will cut down on her gaming so that her friends will not misinterpret that she thinks higher of her gadgets over her friends.

_This is the second time that the two came to a serious argument and Mina doesn't know what to do._

Mina closes her eyes as she inhales the warm breeze of fresh air coming from the seaside in the balcony of her room.

_'Talk about fairness and reasons, Mina. Tell that to me when you've already gained courage to admit to yourself that Chaeyoung isn't just a manager for you now.'_

Sana's words is ringing to her ears like a broken tape. Fairness. Reasons. She's right, though, Mina realizes.

_I have so many reasons swarming in my head and I'm being unfair. I had the audacity to force Chaeyoung to stay with me when I don't even have the courage to tell her what I really feel. I hate it when people leave me in the dark when it was actually me who keeps on doing that to people I love and I care._

_Momo and Sana._

_My bestfriends have been so patient with me in this roller coaster ride. I am the sole reason why Sana Eonni is still here in Korea rather than go back to Japan where it would be easier for her to start anew just like Momo Eonni. Momo Eonni, on the other hand, has the option to leave JYP Entertainment and just choose among all the first rated Japan-based entertainment companies to sign with. But she didn't. She stayed with JYP even if the terms and conditions are obviously fucked up. Just for me._

_And, now, Chaeyoung. The little girl suddenly came into my life like an accident she is but for obvious reasons, I couldn't even reciprocate the care and the love she's more than willing to give._

_God, why is this so hard?_

A part of Mina just wanted to let go of the girl and let her be. Just like how their worlds before were lightyears different from each other however, a big part of her is shouting for the little one's name. _Her presence. Her smile. Her warmth._ The idea of shoving Chaeyoung away is already making her tear up.

"Mina?"

The voice lingers around. _Perfect timing._

"Chaeyoung."

"Something wrong?" the younger one took some dangerous steps towards her. Now, they're just inches apart. "Were you crying?"

Mina touches her face and felt the wetness of her cheeks. She didn't even realized that she was already crying. "No..it's..just.. the wind."

Chaeyoung jumps up into the rail of the balcony. Sitting on it like a kindergarten child. With their position right now, Chaeyoung looks taller so Mina looks up to her. "What are you doing?"

Chaeyoung ignores her. With her short legs but agile legs, the little cub is now standing in the railing facing the beachfront view ahead. She waggled a bit and when she tried to step further, she almost lost her balance making Mina scream.

"Are you crazy?Son Chaeyoung get down here!!" Mina screams again. Her face is pale white from fear that Chaeyoung might fall down. They're on the second floor balcony and this house is naturally elevated due to the fact that it's near the sea.

"The air up here is really nice, Mina! Come up!" Chaeyoung draws her hand for Mina to take. The latter just rolled her eyes, "It's not time to joke around, Chaeyoung, Get down here, this instant!" 

"I'm not going down unless you try going up once. C'mon Mina. Take my hand." Chaeyoung says, acting adamant. She smiles widely with her dimples popping up on both side of her face. "Trust me." she adds.

_Trust. Mina knew that she will always trust Chaeyoung. But will she risk it? Standing in this balcony here only allows her to get a full view of the yard in front but standing on the railing would definitely give her the view of the ocean. A place she have tried not to see or notice for the last two years. Mina felt the drum beats inside her chest. But what could she possibly be afraid for? Son Chaeyoung is here with her. The girl who has been surprisingly ending all her fears. The girl who has been unconsciously fighting the demons inside her head._

Mina hesitates but when she looks up again to see Chaeyoung smiling at her, she hastily grabs her hand. Chaeyoung pulls her up and catches her with both hands. Almost embracing the latter. She pushes her a little; making her face the view in front. "Dont." Mina scoffs, her eyes closed tightly. "Don't let me go."

Chaeyoung chuckles, taking a step back. She is now fully behind Mina. Mina's back is leaning against her and she can feel the latter shaking a little. "You know I won't..." Chaeyoung puts both of her hands on Mina's waist, completely hugging her. "..let you go, I mean."

Mina stops shaking upon the contact. Seconds later, she felt the small girl's head resting on her right shoulder.

Mina's stomach did another somersault. _They're backhugging._

Mina isn't sure if its the tension between them or if it's her fear but she found her hands automatically looking for Chaeyoung's hands on her waist.

"Open your eyes, Mina. It's beautiful." Chaeyoung whispers into her ears and Mina could swear she almost lost herself right there.

"I can't--

"You can. I'm here. I won't let you fall." Chaeyoung assures her, her hands slowly getting tighter on her waist area. Pulling her even closer.

_Will you not? I think I already did, though, Mina thought._

Mina felt her knees shaking again. But this time it's not because of her fear of heights or whatever but because of the tingling sensations she's feeling inside while being this close with Chaeyoung. With all the remaining courage she has, she opens her eyes.

The sky is painted tangerine and the serenity of the ambiance lingers. Mina felt the cold breeze coming from ocean. It's been so long since she had witness a sunset like this. It feels so quiet. So peaceful. _It feels home._ A lone tear drops from her eye...

"Did you open your eyes already?" Chaeyoung asks. 

"Hmmm." Mina hums, still in trance with the beauty radiating from the view in front of her.

"Liar." Chaeyoung pouts as she turns her head to catch a glimpse of whether the girl she's hugging is telling the truth or not. Mina, on the other hand, was surprised by the accusation so she turns her head too. _Their eyes met._ Mina gulps as they almost kissed again. _That was close._

"I-I am not lying." Mina stutters, "See? My eyes are wide open."

Chaeyoung studies her face first. From her eyes. To her nose. Up to her mouth. Mina knew it was coming and she doesn't want to avoid it so she closes her eyes. She counts from one to five and when she thought she was wrong and she just misunderstood Chaeyoung's stares, she felt it.

_Her cub's warm lips on the corner of her mouth._

If it's Chaeyoung intentionally missing her lips or what, Mina doesn't know. She opens her eyes and she finds Chaeyoung grinning at her. "You were crying. There's a tear... there." Chaeyoung chuckles as she point on the corner of Mina's lips. Chaeyoung didn't give her the chance to talk back as the cub hastily puts her head back into Mina's shoulders making them return to their back hugging position a while ago.

Mina felt her head going to burst. "Chaeyoung, we can't---

"Sssh." Chaeyoung interrupts her. "I know, Mina. And I'm not gonna force you into it. I can wait for as long as you want me too. You don't have to admit into anything. You don't have to feel obligated into something. I am here with you. Until you get better and even after. I will stay with you."

"Chae... I told you I cannot--

"Yes, you did and I understand. Me staying by your side doesn't mean you have to commit yourself into a relationship with me _._ I just want to protect you. Just let me do these things for you so I can help you get better. You don't have to do anything for me."

"I— Chae... I don't know how long—-

"Ssshh." Chaeyoung shushs her. "Don't worry about anything for now Minari. Your health is our priority right now." Chaeyoung turns Mina into facing her. She then put strands of her hair behind her ear. "I don't regret that I've confessed my feelings to you. It doesn't matter how long it would take or if you will never return my feelings back... I just want to stay with you. Can I do that Minari?"

Mina saw right through Chaeyoung's pleading eyes the picture of the girl's selfless love for her. She's willing to be with her without expecting anything in return. Mina knew that somehow along the way one of them will get hurt from this but her heart wanted to lean on Chaeyoung. _She wanted to be with Chaeyoung_. She'll gonna get a lot of scolding from Sana and Momo for doing this to the little cub but Mina wanted to be selfish this time. Chaeyoung is giving herself to her fully knowing about all the extra and additional baggage she has from the remnants of her past and that's making her hopeful that someday... she'll be able to give herself back to Chaeyoung too with no hesitations. _For now, being held by the latter would suffice._

Mina threw herself into Chaeyoung's arms.

The sun is only minutes away into calling it a day but for Mina and Chaeyoung, this is a start of a new beginning.   
——


	39. With Me

_(Living area)_   
  
  


_(Sana's room)_

_(Mina's room)_

_(Momo's room)_

(Kitchen)

(Sana's Home Theatre)

(Mina's Game Room)

(Momo's Dance Studio)

Sana roams her eyes around the bedroom. _There is really nothing about this house that feels like home._ The blonde thought. With all the minimalist design and theme decor, everything in here radiates _loneliness_.

Sana sits on the very edge of the king sized bed. Notices how all the things inside her _bedroom_ are all new and left untouched.

This mansion was bought by her, Mina and Momo on their 1st year anniversary as MiSaMo. They always wanted to have a house where all of them can stay, play, drink and have fun without having to worry about getting captured by paparazzi. This house is supposed to be a place where all three of them can be themselves. But that never happened.

They were at their peak of their career and they didn't have time before to settle down in here until Mina and Jeongyeon's accident in Maldives. Sana and Momo offerred this house for Mina to stay but the latter refused because, _damn,_ the house has a total of 5 bedrooms, a huge living room, an infinity size pool, a home theater for Sana who's really fond of watching movies and drama, a gaming room for Mina and even a personalized dance studio for Momo. There are even rooms that Sana hasn't checked out yet and she isn't even planning to do so because she's pretty sure they're all completely unnecessary, _all the same._

And the house is very near to the ocean. Momo and Sana couldn't risk leaving Mina in big house with a large body of water around the area. So in the end, no one was able to use it. _Sana couldn't even remember going in here except that that last time when they checked the place to complete the payment._

The door creaked open and Sana found Mina at the door peeping in.

"Can i come in?" the youngest Japanese asked.

Sana smiled warmly and waved at Mina to sit beside her. She was immediately tackled in a big hug by the youngest and Sana couldn't help but laugh in astonishment. Then, she heard soft sobs coming from the latter. "Why are you crying, Mitang?"

"Sorry Eonni. I was kind of rude to you back in the car." Mina softly spoke.

"And, I was too. I'm actually planning to talk to you but I figured you needed some time to cool down or something. I'm the one to blame . I shouldn't have mentioned anything about your relationship with Chaeyoung. Sorry Mitang." Sana apologized while rubbing Mina's back.

"And I shouldn't have crossed the line by pushing you to talk to Tzuyu." Mina pouted and that was Sana's last cue to laugh again. "Mitang, baby, you don't get to pout on me. Okay? Haha. Anyway, I was thinking that what you said back there actually makes sense. I should face her head on now that we'll start working together." Sana paused for a moment, probably letting her own words sink into her, "I guess 5 years is enough? It's about time that we talk. I might be able to get that _closure_ that is long overdue. It's about time we put everything behind so I can move on too." Sana smiled sadly.

"Really? You'll do that?" Mina asked.

Sana nods, "Yeah. I also think you won't stop nagging me about this later on so I guess, I'll just do it." Sana joked.

"Eonni! I already apologized!" Mina mumbled and Sana laughed again, "I'm just joking Mitang. But, I'm serious. I saw you giving your calling card to her? Share me her contact info once she get in touched."

"Sure..." Mina hesitated but she thought that her Sana Eonni is taking a big step to make a difference with her relationship with Tzuyu and also being transparent with it so she's really feeling guilty of not telling sooner to Sana and Momo of what's the real score between her and Chaeyoung. But is there anything she has to tell them if even if she herself doesn't really know what's their deal. "Actually... there's something else I wanted to talk to about ---

Just then, the door creaked open again. "Did you two reconcile already?" Momo came rushing into them, slumping herself in the middle of Mina and Sana and tackling both of them into lying on the bed. 

"Momo! Ugh! I can't breathe!" Sana screamed as she tries to get off from Momo's embrace. Meanwhile, Mina just allow her body to lie down while hugging her Momo Eonni back. _Perfect timing. Now that both of them is here I don't have to retell the same story twice._

"Good thing you two ended the fight quicker, yeah? I thought I'm gonna deal with you two separately tonight." Momo said.

"We aren't kids Momoring. If there's anyone here that needs to be deal with, that's you." Sana comments back with an eye roll making herself comfortable in the bed too while snuggling Momo's side.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you two..." Mina said as she positioned herself back sitting in the headboard while Momo and Sana is nervously looking at her with concern in their eyes, she cleared her throat as she continues, "I might have made some progress with Chaeyoung... a while ago."

Momo and Sana, with their wide eyes, got up quickly, "WHAT?" they chorused.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked

"Are you girlfriends now?" Sana followed up.

"Is this real?! Oh my god, Mitan!" Momo screamed and held Mina in her arms for a quick hug.

"Wait – Momo Eonni– " Mina struggles to slip away from Momo's embrace but the oldest Japanese is stronger than her so she ended up just letting herself squeezed. Mina's goal is to tell themhow Chaeyoung and her both agreed not to put any label on what they are now and they will just enjoy each other's company with no pressure from anything. Mina knew that her friends will not support her on this as they've always been. _Caring and putting her first just to make sure she won't get hurt._ And what she went into just guaranteed that.

"Are you finally gonna top this time, Mitan?" Sana asked with those naughty eyes.

Mina wasn't so quick to respond so Sana ended up laughing again while holding her stomach. "Oh my God! Momo look at her! Look at her! Her face says it all! Is she actually thinking she can top Chaeyoung? Oh my god. My stomach... "Sana laughs endlessly and Mina heard Momo chuckling too, just a little bit calmer than Sana.

When Mina found her composure back, she grabbed the pillow beside her, whacking Sana on the head with it.

"Sana Eonni! What the hell!" Mina shouted and Momo laughed even harder. "It wasn't like that! Oh my God, your mind!" She continued on hitting Sana with the pillow who went to Momo's behind for defense. "Here am I thinking I'll be doing a wrong thing here if I don't tell you two. And now you're just both ganging up on me." Mina pouted.

Momo got up again and hugged Mina from the back. "Sorry , baby." Momo apologized using her _aegyo_ voice which she knows Mina could never resist.

Sana, who now have figured that Mina's pillow whacking time with her had finished, crawled in front of Mina and Momo and positioned herself lying down with her head on Mina's lap. "I was just joking Mitan. This is the first time in two years that you're opening yourself again to us and I knew if I didn't do that the next thing you would do is cry. We just missed teasing you, that's it." Sana said while snuggling her head into Mina's belly.

Mina sighed, _it's now or never,_ she thought. "She isn't my girlfriend."

"What do you mean? You said you made some progress?" Sana asked, confusion in her eyes. Momo, on the other hand, chose to stay quiet just how she normally does. Whenever they three have conversations like this, Mina and Sana tend to exchange words most of the time while Momo listens and just watches her two younger friend converse.

"Chaeyoung told me she'll wait. And... she also asked me to let her be." Mina whispered, enough for Sana to understand that this isn't just Mina doing her obligation as a good friend by telling them about it but this is also Mina asking them for help.

"Wait.. do you mean.. ---" Sana couldn't even finish her words upon seeing Mina's face. _The poor girl is about to cry again._ Sana wasn't born yesterday to not understand the meaning on Mina's implied statement about her and Chaeyoung making some progress yet not being each other's girlfriend. _It's as clear as crystal._ Mina and Chaeyoung agreed to be together while not having any official relationship at all. Exactly how are they gonna do that, Sana doesn't know.

Sana got up and she engulfed the yougest in another big hug. Now, Mina, is being sandwiched in between the two older Japanese.

"Did Chaeyoung really say she's okay with this setup?" Sana asked one more time.

Mina nodded, "She said she just wanted to stay with me."

"Do you, too?" Momo butted in.

Mina nodded again, "I don't want to lose her too."

"Mitan...we probably haven't known Chaeyoung for long but because of her we finally saw you laughing and smiling again. With that alone, we could already tell that she's a keeper." Sana said. "And I'm pretty sure she isn't just an acquaintance for you. You do feel something for Chaeyoung too,right?

"I --- I just don't want her to leave Eonni. I don't think I can handle another person leaving me again." the youngest Japanese confessed which alerted Momo and Sana right away. _This is the first time ever that Mina acknowledges the fact that Jeongyeon left already._

Mina continued, "It just... doesn't feel right. With my condition. How we both started this mess with me thinking that Chaeyoung could help me get through with my problems because she's just miraculously making me _feel_ okay when she's around. It feels weird and I feel like it's so unfair on her part that she's willing to give me everything when I couldn't even give atleast ...half of myself. Atleast... not yet...."

Sana and Momo looked at each other. Both of them knew that Mina doesn't need to drop the name or that vital part of this narrative to understand what the girl is going through.   
_\-------_  
It has been about twenty minutes since Momo went upstairs to check up on Sana and Mina. Chaeyoung impatiently taps on her foot on the floor as she watches Dahyun on the other side of the room sitting on the sofa with her hands on her hand and her eyes closed. Meters away from them, Jihyo is talking iver the phone with her father, Dahyun's boss in Jjang Wang.

"Okay Dad. I'll tell her. But you gotta play your part of the deal. Give her everything she deserved to get. Don't fight me on this. Yes. Okay. I might not go back tonight but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Jihyo walks back to the living room and Dahyun gets up upon sensing the presence of the latter. "What did she say Eonni? Can I still keep the job at Jjang Wang?" Dahyun asks.

Jihyo heaves a sigh Chaeyoung knew that Park Sajangnim already made a decision. "To start, he wasn't happy about it. I mean, the news that broke out this morning, Dubu." Jihyo started and the way Dahyun's eyes fell to the ground made all of them realized the gravity of their situation. _Dahyun just lost her a job._

"He sent me pictures of the situation back in Jjang Wang. There are still flocks of media people and, well, Momo's fans lurking around the area probably waiting to hunt you down. It was a mess, to simply put it up. They even vandalized the glass doors and walls. Wrote rude things on it and stuff. There's an article on Naver that Seoyeon sent to me but let's not talk about that anymore."

There was always something about Jihyo that Dahyun and Chaeyoung admire. And that is being collectively calm when the situation is not calling for it. This is good enough to be considered an emergency already with Dahyun's face all over the internet being tag as the Momo's bitch or Momo's whore or whatever those fucked up keyboard warriors call it yet Jihyo is here still playing the Mom's role. Not being bothered by anything and just putting Dahyun's feelings as top priority.

"Dad's probably gonna close Jjang Wang for now. So there's really no sense in going back there or being sulky about losing that job. Let's try not to dwell on things that are uncontrollable Dubu especially those crap that happened already. There's a reason why _past_ is part of the tenses of the verbs. Their in the past." Jihyo continued with her chin slightly tilted to make Chaeyoung and Dahyun feel that she's so sure about what she's saying.

"Oh cmon, Jihyo Eonni. Now's not that time to get smart with us. We both know you're a nerd---

"Shut up Son Chaeyoung. You don't get to interrupt me. Don't you think you're not entitled to do so considering that there are _things_ that you're obviously not telling me. Remember, it wasn't just Dahyun who hit the search chart this morning." And that made Chaeyoung shuts her mouth. 

"Anyway, I've convinced Dad to deposit your last pay in advance and he'll deposit your backpay and all prorated bonuses next week. I haven't calculated it yet Dubu but I'll make sure you get by before you found a new job. And---

"New job? Do you think someone would want to hire me after all of this?" Dubu asked coldly. Her head is still down. "I haven't even finished my first semester in University and now I'm getting fired. I shouldn't have enrolled from the beginning. I could have probably used those money to buy some strawberries and sell them in the street..."

Silence. Neither Chaeyoung and Jihyo were talking.

Jihyo clears her throat, "I'm sure we can manage Dubu. About your school-- we can...

"No, I can't Jihyo Eonni!" Dahyun shouted and even Chaeyoung who was only watching the two converse flinches on Dahyun's outburst. Jihyo, on the other hand, remained unfazed. Just looking at Dahyun straight in the eye. "And please stop saying _we._ Your Dad's business is closing because of me. You're gonna miss your classes tomorrow because of me. Every _shit_ that is happening now is about me! I'm hated in this country, I'm broke and soon to be a college drop out and that's only just gonna be me, Eonni. I'm not dragging you or Chaeyoung on this." Dahyun said while looking at Jihyo too. Tears already streaming down in her face.

"Who says you're gonna drag us?" Jihyo questionned, "Dubu, I understand everything you're feeling right now. I know you're emotionally unstable and _that's okay._ But you don't get to decide whether Chaeyoung and I will be involve in this or not."

Chaeyoung nodded as a sign of agreement.

"But----

"No buts. I need you to focus Dahyun. Let's start with school. You're not dropping out, okay? But I get it that you going to school could probably kill you now by the number of haters you have out there so I'll drop by the administration office next week to file for _LOA._ Anything but not dropping out."

Chaeyoung nodded again. Amazed to how Jihyo is handling emotional Dahyun while laying out options that are perfect for the latter's situation.

"You could get a minimum of three months and maximum of six for that. You'll be back in school in no time when all of this dies down. Second, your job. Don't feel bad about Jjang Wang running out of business. You and I, even Chaeyoung, knew that business has not been going okay since early last year. Dad might probably thought of leasing that place even before your scandal blows up so don't take that against you. Yes, Dad's not happy but he'll come around. You know, she adores you."

Chaeyoung wanted to clap her hands but Jihyo is eyeing her on the side so she just settle on a toothy grin. _Jihyo is so good at this. Even Dahyun's facial expression is now changing and she stopped crying._

"Third, _my_ classes. I'm facetiming Wendy tomorrow morning during class so I can still take notes." Jihyo finished her agenda and was smiling widely as if she won an award from her amazing speech. Chaeyoung lost it and laughed loudly upon hearing the oldest statement. _The world can come crashing down tomorrow but Jihyo is not gonna miss any class._

"I--- I mean, those ideas are amazing but---"

"My ideas are always amazing, Dubu. I told you, no buts." Jihyo retorted.

"I know. And thank you for that. But those are just short term resolutions Eonni. I get my last pay and all but how do I manage everything with that. I need a job. I have rents to pay. My apartment... oh my god. I haven't checked my _landlord_ on what's the situation there..." Dahyun rambled and panicked.

"Same situation. I called your _landlord_ a while ago when you were talking with Momo. You probably need to move out soon. They weren't so happy about it but you don't have to worry. You can room with me. Or with Chaeyoung _..."_

And then, Dahyun slumps back down in the sofa. All the hope she got from Jihyo's amazing plan is now disappering.

_Her apartment. She's getting kicked out from her apartment._

And the idea of living with the Park family doesn't really sound good at all. She loves Jihyo and while it's true that Park Sajangnim adores her, she couldn't just rudely barge in their house after what she's caused them. Even if Jihyo says that it isn't her fault.

And Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung's family situation is not on the position right now to do charity, Dahyun knew that.

_God. She's going homeless._

Three pairs of footsteps descending in the stairs were heard along with Dahyun's soft sobs. Dahyun couldn't care less. She knew it's them.

The footsteps momentarily stopped but in just three seconds, Dahyun felt a presence moving towards her direction. She took all the courage to look up and saw Momo walking to her. Mina and Sana behind her at the staircase looking at them intently.

"You're staying here, Dahyun-ah. With me."

\---


	40. Cat and Dog

  
Chaeyoung looked at her phone one more time. _Damn, that kid is late._ They are in a magazine photoshoot and Mina is just getting ready in the waiting room . Mina wanted to help Chaeyoung's brother to meet one of the directors of the photoshoot since she last mentioned about Hoon's desire of becoming a model. She called her brother last night to deliver the good news and now Chaeyoung is nearly losing all her temper because his good for nothing brother is late!

"Noona!" a voice shouted from afar and Chaeyoung saw Hoon running towards her. "Sorry! I know I'm late!"

Chaeyoung glared at her brother, "I clearly told you last night to get your ass here before Mina does. What happened?"

"Sorry! I just.. just... here." Hoon was still struggling to catch his breath, so instead of explaining, he handed a piece of paper to her sister. Chaeyoung hastily grabbed the paper and read its content to judge whether her brother's excuse of being late is justifiable or not. After reading the writings on the paper, confusion was written all over Chaeyoung's face. _Huh?_

"What is this?" She asked her brother.

"Im Nayeon. 25 years old. She's originally from the US. But she's currently on Jeju right now taking a vacation."

"What??!" Chaeyoung is even more confused.

"I heard you talking in the phone the other day about Mina's next project. You're looking for people who would be willing to join her in _that_ show...." Hoon whispered on her last statement and Chaeyoung's eyes widen in surprise and by reflex, she hit her brother on the head. "Ouch! Noona!!" Hoon yelped in pain

"Hoon! That's confidential! How dare you eavesdrop on me like that!" Chaeyoung hissed.

"Well, you are not too subtle about it Noona. You even used my laptop to post that annoying thread in _Naver_ asking people around if they're gay and if they're open for a meet up! Did you see the comments on that? People are thinking you're a pervert homophobic looking to get money from the gay community!" Hoon grunted and whispered back, still rubbing his head.

Chaeyoung's face fell. Yes, she used Hoon's laptop to do that because she left the laptop given to her by JYP Entertainment in Mina's car and the producer of the _Queerdom_ variety show is already rushing them to submit something on how will Mina find her protégé for the program. Mina is scheduled to film for her first episode next week yet she hasn't come up of anything for itZ zThey were instructed not to mention the name of company, the program and especially the lead stars of the show so Chaeyoung , who was running out of ideas already, used the easiest way: _she posted a thread invite meet up in Naver._

"Is it that b-bad?" Chaeyoung innocently asked her brother who just looks back at her with annoyance on his face. She checked the thread this morning before driving Mina to the shoot and all she got our curses from netizens who apparently misunderstood the context of the thread. "Never mind that.. who is this person, anyway? Where did you get information about her whereabouts and how do you know if she's willing to join the show?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask. Tss. Remember when you sent me to that school trip in the Philippines? We spent almost three days in a strawberry farm in one of the provinces there to study about local crops and stuff and she's also there for a vacation I think, I am not so sure. But my friends and I met her and we found out that she's Korean too so we talked a bit..."

"And? That's it? You talked and she just randomly revealed to you that she's gay and that give you the idea she can join Mina?" Chaeyoung digged deeper. _Something is not adding up in her brother's story._

"Well.. uh, we kind of... got along pretty well with her that .. night, _Noona."_ Hoon is slowly making some distance away from Chaeyoung. "We drank a bit... really just a bit, you know... and uh, well, she can't hold her alcohol and she made a lot of scenes that night.."

Chaeyoung was quick on her reflex and she grabbed Hoon by his collar, "What did you do?" Chaeyoung's mind is going everywhere.

Hoon's eyes widened in fear, pushing her Noona away, "Nothing! What should I do with her? You're getting the wrong idea, Noona. My friends are just there to hang out and when she started getting wild, pushing people and shouting nonsense about her being _gay_ so we just brought her to our dorm. The teachers even saw us that night. They took care of her." Her brother explained and Chaeyoung was relieved. _She almost thought her brother committed a grave sin._

"So how'd you know all of this?" Chaeyoung diverts the topic back as to how Hoon got the information about the girl's current location.

"One of my teachers have gotten really close to her. She even posted a picture in her insta with her so I went to her house this morning to get that." Hoon confirmed pointing at the paper. "Mina Noona is helping me to get a job. I just want to return the favor."

Chaeyoung thinks for a while. _Would it really work to get in touch with this girl? But this is an easier way out to get onto something instead of replying to those messages in Naver._

"I talked to her shortly that morning too, Noona." Hoon called Chaeyoung's attention, "When she sobered up, she thanked us for bringing her to our dorm. She told me it's been a while since she came back to Korea and she really wanted to stay here but there's someone holding her back in the US so she can only take vacations. Might as well make her vacation worthwhile Noona, maybe the show and Mina can help her."

 _It's a long shot._ Chaeyoung thought but made a mental note to contact the girl later. _This is better than nothing._

_———_

"How are we doing this again?" Sana asks the PD in front of her as she finished reading the script for the nth time.

The camera PD looked at her with a big shock in the face as they were just five — ten minutes away before the start of the filming yet great Minatozaki Sana just asked him _how are they gonna do it._ Sana has been known as one the most diligent and hardworking actress in the industry since she started being one. She was never late in filming. Always ready and on the top of her game. So this version of Minatozaki Sana might be a first.

"You two will enter this club in disguise with two camera PDs. Scan the area and try to look for people who might be interested to join the show with you. Tzuyu can pick _anyone_ she wants. You need to get someone who belongs to _queer."_

Sana rolled her eyes. Whoever come up with this idea might be high. _How do they think people whomst you've met for the first time in a club would be willing to out themselves in national tv?_ Sana heard stories about people clubbing and getting laid after but she never heard about people getting casted for a lesbian themed reality show in a rundown club? This idea is absurd. _Not to mention dangerous._

When she received the email from the main writers of the show asking her if she wants to get help from the production team to scout her protegè, her mind wasn't really functioning well that time because of week long sleepless nights struggling to come up on a the best plan to talk to Tzuyu. Mina gave her Tzuyu's contact details yet she hasn't texted her yet. Heavens probably saw her struggling so when she said to the production team she'll let them set up everything, Sana never thought she'd see Tzuyu on the truck trailer hideout of _Queerdom_ that afternoon, getting her make up and disguise done. Tzuyu probably did not tire herself out too in conceptualizing an idea on how to find a _protegè_ so the staff just put them both together in this ridiculous plan.

Tzuyu was very quiet and they never shared a single conversation. They are now sitting side by side in JYP's van, waiting for the _go_ signal from the camera PDs who are now getting in position inside. Sana looked at herself again in the mirror and if not because of the seriousness of this situation, she could have rolled in the floor already while laughing her ass off. Both Tzuyu and her are wearing bucket hats, thick framed eyeglasses, and masks. Tzuyu's hair is braided while hers aren't. The staff got them decent looking dresses but they were instructed to wear jackets on top of them to cover their mics behind. Their glasses also has mini-chip cams that are connected to the trailer to monitor all the movements around them.

_Who the fuck on earth goes clubbing like a 15 year old student suffering from puberty? No one would even dare to talk to them inside, Sana bets._

Sana tried to steal a look from Tzuyu and saw the latter scrolling on her phone. Their get up is really funny but San couldn't helped to think that this look really reminds her of Tzuyu years ago when they were both still attending high school in Hanlim. Tzuyu is always wearing her eyeglasses in school and would only remove it during dance practice in JYP. Sana chuckled mindlessly at the memory of Tzuyu telling them that wearing eyeglasses in school makes her looks more intimidating and naturally guys and girls who keep on bothering her just scoodle away.

Sana felt Tzuyu looking at her, "What?" She asked innocently.

"You just laughed." The quiet girl responded.

 _Shit._ Did she just laugh out loud with that memory?

"Sorry. Just got a _meme_ from Momo." Sana lied while adjusting her eyeglasses.

Tzuyu looks more puzzled, "You read a _meme?_ Without a phone?"

Sana closed her eyes and turned to the window side. She isn't holding her phone right now. Why is she so bad at lying? She forgot about Tzuyu is always keen and observant.

"I mean... I thought about the ... uh... _meme_ Momo sent me last night and it was... funny. Ha ha ha." Sana faked a laugh and Tzuyu stares at her blankly and then went back to her phone minding her own business.

Sana coughed nervously when it hits her. _They talked. Tzuyu talked to her. It wasn't that hard._  
She remembered Mina opening her feelings about Chaeyoung that night. She remembered herself telling Mina she'll reach out to Tzuyu. She gotta do her part of the deal. _She made a promise to Mina._

"Uh.. I.. want to say sorry." Sana mumbled yet enough for Tzuyu to hear and stop from playing with her phone. Tzuyu looked at her again and Sana couldn't stare back. She has her hands in her lap fiddling with her dress and her eyes surprisingly getting interested on tinted window of this van. "About the other night.. when Mina asked you to hang out with us. I was kind of a bitch that time."

"You are." Tzuyu replied. And Sana wanted to be offended on how Tzuyu kept her no reaction face while agreeing that she was being rude that night. _But Sana knew Tzuyu._ She knew better than anyone that Tzuyu will never sugarcoat or pretend feelings for anyone just to please them. This is the same old Tzuyu that Sana loved before.

"Look Tzuyu. I know there are unfinished chapters between us. I mean, I'm not implying that we have to finish them or I am expecting you to finish them—- God, what am I even saying? —- anyway, what I'm trying to say is you don't have to think about that... or we don't have to think about that.. —- wait, I'm not saying that's what you're thinking. Scratch that —-

"You're rambling, Sana." Tzuyu interrupted while grinning at her.

"Huh? Uh. Yeah I am... wait.. are you laughing at me?"

Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders and Sana was surprised she wasn't even pissed. "What do you wanna say?" Tzuyu asked as she locked her phone and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket. Her full attention now is at Sana.

Sana sighed heavily and thought, _Fuck it. No more garnishes._ "Let's do this professionally, Tzuyu. Let's... put the past behind for now."

For a moment, silence enveloped inside the van. Both girls are staring at each other's eyes. One with eyes full of hope that the other will retaliate what has been said. The other with eyes trying so hard to pretend she wasn't disappointed that this is how they're gonna restart.

"Sure. I'd like that. This is work after all. It's only natural to be professional about this." Tzuyu responded.

"Right. I'm glad we are on the same page then." Sana smiled though it's not reaching her eyes.

The atmosphere got awkward again when neither of the girls talked after that uncomfortable reconciliation. Not long after, they heard a beep on their in-ears signalling them to get moving inside the club to start this _ridiculous hunt_ of their protegé.

——

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._  
Dahyun has been repeating this breathing pattern for the last three minutes trying to condition her mind and heart on what she's about to do.

 _You can do this,_ Dahyun told herself. _You can get your life back to normal. No one in their right mind would hire you now because of that stupid rumor, yes, so what? You cannot just stop from there. Jihyo's right. Everything will cool down in no time. The media and people will forget about you soon once there's a new issue or rumor to feed in that is more interesting than 'Momo's hoe, Momo's Bitch or Nation's Gold Digger'._

_Momo._

Dahyun heaved a sigh as her mind wanders on the thoughts about the girl. _Momo._ The other receiving end of this chaos yet she's been nothing but the kindest and sweetest thing to Dahyun. She offered her a house to live in. She practically depends now to Momo and Dahyun doesn't hate it but that doesn't mean she like it either. Momo hid her phone because she was too stubborn not to lurk around news sites and monitor what's happening. But yesterday morning when Momo was still sleeping, Dahyun found Chaeyoung's laptop on the kitchen countertop and she couldn't resist not to go online.

This might probably one of that rarest occasion when Jihyo's probably not gonna get everything right. Nothing is getting better. Things are becoming even worse.

 _Peaches,_ Momo's official fan club, have officially reported that 300 thousand members has left already. Five fansites have announced closure. Their names are still trending on _Naver_ and even though JYP Entertainment have used some connections to stop news sites from writing about them, twitter threads, blogspots and other SNS platforms are all different stories.

Momo doesn't seem to be bothered about it and it makes Dahyun even more guilty . Momo did nothing wrong. She just saw her that night and helped her yet she's taking the toll of this scandal. _Losing her long time fans, deals and projects._ All because of her.

Dahyun thinks that there is no one to blame here but herself alone so when Momo's manager told her about the upcoming reality show and her participation on it, she couldn't bring to voice out her disagreement. She felt like she's not entitled to do so and if this means bringing Momo's career back to the top, she'd gladly do it. _Even if it means she has to endure seeing Sana and Tzuyu too._

But that's another story to tell. She'd worry about it when the time comes. Now, she gotta do what she have to do to keep herself alive in this world that actually turns more cruel than it actually is the moment she got her life tangled by a certain Japanese she will never have.

She already lost her job, her apartment and she's gone on break from University without even finishing the first semester. Dahyun wasn't sure of what's gonna happen tomorrow. If Jihyo's prediction about her life will not disappoint her or if she really just have to accept the reality of a fucked up life, Dahyun doesn't want to know.

"You ready now, kid? You're on." A voice shouted from the doorway and Dahyun quickly put on the last piece of her costume as she makes her way outside the door.

Wearing an oversized cat onesie, a large cat head dress and a big placard of "FREE 1 DRINK" as her necklace, Dahyun stumbled on her way outside the cafè who offerred her a part time job of being their Cat Mascot. This is already her third night and she's silently wishing she can finish giving out the flyers very soon because Momo started her schedule today at 2am so it's possible for the latter to finish her work earlier than normal. Dahyun always finished before 12midnight and Momo comes an hour or two after thus making ber night job escapades unsuspicous. She always gets home first.

_Home._

Dahyun winces at the thought. Was she really thinking that that hell of a mansion with Momo could be considered as a home? It was just a shelter offered by Momo out of the kindness of her heart.

"Please visit our cafè! We offer free drinks and free cat cuddles!" Dahyun shouted with all her might, trying her best to beat those speakers blasting music by the next door shop.

A man riding his motorbike, whomst Dahyun tried to guess as a delivery man judging by his getup and the food box behind him came rushing to Dahyun's direction. If there is something in this world that Dahyun knows like the palm of her hand,that would be anything that has something to do with the busy streets of Seoul. She knows everyone. From street vendors to street children and even high school students who lurks around PC Bang and ditch classes, yet, Dahyun still found herself sitting on her butt with all the cat cafè flyers scatterred on the ground.

"Aish! What an unlucky day! Hey catfaced! See where you're walking! Stupid!" The driver cursed and drove off.

Dahyun, still stunned at the encounter, is spacing out when she heard the cafè owner saying, "So are you just gonna sit down there all night?! We have a business to run!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. Yes, I'm on it. I'm really sorry." Dahyun apologized while holding her cat head dress. fearing that it might fall off on her head as she asks for forgiveness from her boss.

Dahyun hurriedly picked up all the flyers on the ground making it harder because the cat gloves she's wearing couldn't grip on them. _Dahyun wanted to cry._ She almost got ran over by a motorcycle who call her stupid and now she can't even picked up these fucking flyers! _Why is everything not going her way?_

"Wow. Look at that! A dog mascot helping a cat mascot! That's so sweet!" Dahyun heard from the side and when she looked around to see if there's another cat mascot who might be needing a help right now other than her, she saw a gray dog mascot behind her who's also down in its knees picking up some of her flyers.

"Here..." the dog mascot said as it try to give her the flyers.

But that isn't what made Dahyun stood frozen in the middle of the street but rather the placard that the dog mascot is wearing. It reads: **_I'll always cheer for you, Dahyun-ah. You're the best! You give free cuddles here? Can I get one too?_** ❤️

Dahyun already have a hunch on who's the person behind the mascot and when the speakers starts blasting music again, her guess got confirmed when her saviour mascot started dancing in the middle of the street attracting a lot of customers.

The flyers got sold out in less than ten minutes.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this. Please cut me some slack.   
> And oh, I have a Twitter but I don't talk there that much. I just lurk around and retweet from time to time but you can follow me at @wintermagpie26. 
> 
> I don't bite and I want ONCE friends too :-( I don't have any.


	41. Mismatch matches

"What part of the word " _Don't touch me"_ you don't understand?!" Sana shouted as she shoved the guy who has been pining on her in the wall. She lost the PD assigned to him when she went to the bathroom to fix her mic and now Tzuyu is no longer in sight.

"Okay. Okay. I'm not touching you anymore. Fine. But, babe, aren't you feeling hot in that jacket? And what is that mask for? Maybe you can get rid of——

Sana slapped the guys hand away as he tries to reach her mask. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME." Sana made it sure that each word is enunciated carefully to let this asshole know his boundaries. "One more attempt to touch me and I'm gonna scream."

The guy cooed and grinned at her. "A screamer. I like that."

Sana almost puked in disgust. _Where the hell is Kim PD??_

"You were so nice back there in the counter bar. You even drank the Martini I sent you. So what's with this fuss, baby?" the squid looking guy said.

He was right. She drank the Martini served to her five or ten minutes ago but she didn't know that it's from this _peabrain_. She was being filmed during that time and it won't come nice in the camera if she'd reject the drink. "I'm warning you. You'l be in so much trouble if you touch me." Sana tries her hard to mask the fear in her voice. This man in front of her is looking tipsy and she knows for a fact that her words is probably not making any sense to this man now but she can't just let hear guard down. Sana thought about removing her mask but she can't be seen in public especially in this place. _Not without a camera PD around to prove that this is an official schedule._ It would ruin _her ,_ the company and by extension, and she'll blew the cover of the biggest reality show project of JYP. _No, she cannot reveal herself._

Sana is still lost in her thoughts of thinking aftermaths possibly ruining her career when she didn't notice that the squid looking guy's hands are now dangerously near to her thighs. She flinched when she felt the contact of a cold coupe glass touching her skin.

Sana wanted to scream, slap or push the guy who's obviously harassing her but she couldn't move a muscle. She froze in fear and right at that moment when she got her senses back ready to tackle the asshole who touches her, a tall figure appeared on her right side.

Things happened so fast. The last thing Sana saw was the guy is crawling down on the floor with his hands on her stomach.

"Ughhh!" He squealed in pain.

The blasting music inside the club momentarily stopped. The crowd are now circling them around. With Sana at the edge of the counterbar baffled and still covered with her mask and bucket hat, the guy squirming at the floor and cursing in pain and the tall figure standing at the center.

_Right, the tall figure._

Sana moved her eyes to her unknown savior. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her yearnings towards the girl but Sana knew that it was Chou Tzuyu.

_Chou Tzuyu saved her._

Tzuyu lunged towards the guy, dragging him up by the collar and pushing him towards the wall. With bloodshot eyes and gritted teeth, Sana knew that Tzuyu is going to punch the guy again.

"Tzu—-

A group of men in black came rushing to the scene followed by Kim PD and Jung PD. Tzuyu is still holding the guy, unfazed by the attention they're all getting.

"Tzu—- " Sana tried to call her name again but she saw Kim PD giving her signs to be quiet and mouthing _Do Not Say Her Name._

The men in black took the guy and one of them chatted with Jung PD. She heard about _reports, police station_ and a demand about Tzuyu and her going with them but Jung PD was quick to retaliate. In a snap, Sana felt a hand grabbing her arm, a little bit forceful to her liking, and dragging her outside of the club. _She knew it was Tzuyu._ She didn't resist and just let herself be dragged along. The music has resumed and those people eyeing them like some sort of an action movie are now back on their business. _Dancing, drinking, some are even eating each other's throats._

Sana's mind is going everywhere. She isn't even looking ahead her way. Her head is bowed down and all she can feel is Tzuyu's warm hands on her wrist. She got her senses back upon hearing a loud thud of a closing door. _They were back in the van._

"I can't believe you'd play like that. The last time I checked, you're _gay,_ Sana. I guess, those rumors of you dating some celebrity guys back then is true, was it?" Tzuyu spats, a hint of disgust and anger in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Sana.

"What?" To say that Sana is baffled was an understatement. _Did Tzuyu just accuse her of flirting with that asshole?_ Although, at the back side of her head, Sana also caught up the tall girl's last statement hinting that the latter's been following what's happening with her career otherwise there is no way Tzuyu would know about those rumors.

Tzuyu let out an exasperated laugh. _A fake one. And then, she explodes._

"What the hell are you even doing back there!?!" Tzuyu shouted. Sana had to do a double take and make sure that she was really talking to Tzuyu. _Tzuyu never shouts._ This is the first time she's hearing the girl do so.

"I... Tzuyu—

"I can't believe you have the nerve to flirt with a guy in a middle our work Sana!" Tzuyu continues, shouting at the top of her lungs that if they weren't inside a sound proof vehicle, Sana's pretty sure they'll make headlines tomorrow.

"What? Flirting? I wasn't flirting!" Sana shouts back. She's still processing the fact that she was slightly violated back inside when that asshole touched her thigh but all those thoughts are now thrown at the back of her head because of Tzuyu's silly accusations.

"Oh really? So you're telling me that guy forces you to drink that Martini? Didn't seem like it to me if you ask" Tzuyu says with pure sarcarsm on her face.

"What? You saw that? It was just—-

"Just flirting right? I was right. And yes, I saw that. I was on the 2nd floor looking over."

"It wasn't flirting! How dare you accuse me? If you were looking, you should have seen how he kept on pestering me, how uncomfortable I am, how Jung PD left me there and how he—- how that.." Sana is now shaking red, she knew any moment from now she's gonna cry, ".. how that fucking asshole—" She couldn't put the words into her mouth. _God, a pervert almost got her back there and now Tzuyu is accusing her of being a slut!_

"He wouldn't bother you if you weren't giving him motives! You're clearly answering his advances—-

_Slap._

"If you didn't leave me all by myself, that guy wouldn't even get near me." Sana's eyes watered. Her hands and lips are shaking but she needed to let this all out. Balling her fist and using all the energy she got remaining from too much emotions and exhaustion, she hits Tzuyu's right chest with a soft punch. "You left me.."  
Sana couldn't take it anymore as she let out a small sob. She wanted to tell Tzuyu that this wouldn't have happened if she didn't lost Tzuyu inside but both of them knew that there's more meaning about the topic of who left who when it comes to their story.

 _Another punch._ "You left me..."

_How could she be this stupid? How could these feelings she has for Tzuyu still linger all these years after what happened to them? Acting professional? Fuck it. They could never do that without settling everything down first. Without Tzuyu explaining what exactly happened years ago. Why she left._

_Another punch. And another. And another._

"You fucking left me Tzuyu... Why.. why —- why did you.. leave me?"

Sana is now a crying mess as she continuously hit Tzuyu with her powerless punches.

She was the one who suggested to keep everything professional between them but with Tzuyu beside her now and the ridiculous argument they were having is bringing all the painful memories from their past. Sana has always been a happy ball of sunshine to people around her especially to Momo and Mina but Tzuyu will always be her weak spot. _Who is she kidding?_ She couldn't even forget about her after all the shit they went through.

All the emotions that she'd been hiding all these years are now coming back to her and she could no longer hold the sobs coming out from her mouth. Her hands and head are numb and she wasn't even sure if there is still energy left inside her to at least stand up and leave Tzuyu inside the van.   
  


Sana attempted one last punch against Tzuyu's chest but her fist was caught midair. The next thing she knew is her hand being pulled towards the girl in front of her. Sana let out another sob as she snuggled into Tzuyu's warm embrace.

\-----

Chaeyoung toggles between the flight radar application on her phone and the script of Mina's shoot today for her pilot episode in _Queerdom_. Im Nayeon's flight has landed twenty minutes ago and because it's weekend, she guesses that it would take another ten to fifteen minutes before Nayeon passes through immigration and stuff. She originally recommended for Nayeon to fly directly from Jeju to Seoul after the latter's vacation but Nayeon requested to go back to LA first. Something about preparing for her extended two month stay in Seoul. Mina's episode is scheduled to air after next week and Chaeyoung is just antsy to meet Im Nayeon to get this over with. She heard about Momo's little stunt on Dahyun's 'new found' part time job (she's guessing not anymore) from the script writers. Not to mention how it quickly trended worldwide in Naver and Twitter. She doesn't know what is the real score between the two. Not after all the headlines they made after the Dispatch picture but Dahyun insisted that nothing is going on with them. Momo must be really good in faking it because those cat and dog mascot pictures looks real to her.

Anyway, going back to the real dilemma. The director assigned to Mina on this program hinted that Momo's pilot episode will surely garner sky rocketing ratings from the viewers. Momo has always been the most popular member of MiSaMo and the fact that the idol is actively promoting in Japan too. Dahyun, on the other hand, gives an innocent image of an ordinary university student who struggles with her everyday life which is completely opposite to that of Momo's. Everyone loves opposite poles concept just like in dramas and even though, not all people are happy with the prior rumor about the two, the company's PR department believes this program will calm the raging waters and everything will go back to normal.

Now, the pressure is being pushed to Mina's participation on the program. This will be considered Mina's comeback minus music promotion. Still, she's coming back with the rest of the MiSaMo members in a reality show and that's definitely saying something about what should be expected from Mina moving forward.

Chaeyoung is scared. The last thing she would put on Mina's plate is pressure from everyone's towering expectations. Her unclear relationship with the girl is not enough for her to assume positions, yes, but Chaeyoung doesn't want to imagine Mina crawling back to her cocoon of fear and insecurities when she's just starting to find herself again.

She'll protect Mina all the way until the end. She promised her that.

_"I will stay with you."_

The memory of her and Mina that day still sends butterflies in her stomach.

"Did you make this?"

Chaeyoung's thoughts were interrupted by the voice she wouldn't get tired of listening forever. Chaeyoung turned her back and saw Mina sporting an MLB padding jacket and running shoes. She couldn't help but chuckle on how cute Mina is. She was the one who insisted on Mina wearing a casual winter outfit and not her normal kind of sophisticated clothes that shout expensive and elegance.

Mina pouts and Chaeyoung laughed again, "What? It's cute on you."

"This?" Mina points on the placard that she's wearing on her neck that says 'WELCOME TO SEOUL', "The viewers will never believe that I made this Chaeyoung. This is just... artistically cute and ... ugh, why'd you have to put bunny drawings and carrots on this?"

"Nayeon's profile says her favorite animal is rabbit."

"You're so considerate for your own good. What's taking her so long?" Mina asked.

"Probably immigration. And I heard from writer Bae, she's got 3 big luggage with her." Chaeyoung answered while giving Mina the copy of the script.

Mina halts, "3? Is she planning to move here or something?" Mina asked incredulously. As far as she know the filming will only run for two months. One month here in Korea and apparently, since, this Im Nayeon lives in Washington so she's guessing one month will be filmed in the US.

"Hi."

The two immediately stopped their banters, turning to where the sound of the voice is coming from, Mina realized the reason why the ridiculous placard she's wearing in her neck has bunny drawings and carrots on it. _She's a human rabbit._

"Uh.. are you Son Chaeyoung?" she asked that made Mina's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That's me." Chaeyoung interrupted, raising her hand and smiling like a fool. "I'm the one who sent you the email. Thank you for agreeing to do this." Chaeyoung extends her hand for a handshake. In everyone's surprise, even the cameramen around them, Im Nayeon took Chaeyoung's hand --- _not for a handshake --_ but rather, she pulled her into a _really tight hug._

"Uh.. Miss I-Im?" Chaeyoung stuttered but didn't make any effort to pull herself out from the hug. Mina clenched her fist.

_This is going to be a two long months._

\---

"There is nothing from these clips that we can use. Not even a teaser." Seated inside JYP Soul Cafe, Chaeyoung with her head down and both of her hands on her lap like a lost kitten was being scolded by Park PD. "How come she only talks to you? There's not a single part on our shots of them talking to each other. Does she know Mina at all?" Park PD asked.

"I'm really sorry PD-nim. I'll talk to Ms. Im. It hasn't been long since she landed, maybe we can give her some time to rest first. Washington is a far place. I'm sure her flight was exhausting." Chaeyoung apologized. Mina besides her, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine. We can resume the shoot tomorrow. I'll send you the location later this evening. I'll go ahead now, Ms. Myoui."

Chaeyoung bowed and apologized one more time. Mina, on the other hand, is busying herself on her phone. Not even sparing a single glance to Chaeyoung.

"You could have engaged her in a little chitchat in the car." Chaeyoung muttered under her breathe while shoving all the wasted scripts and the placard she designed all night for Im Nayeon inside her bag. Mina left it in the backseat of the the car along with her trash.

Mina stared at her, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"It hasn't been two hours since you met her and you're already that whipped." Mina stopped playing with her phone.

"Whipped? What are you talking about Mina?"

"You know what, never mind. I want to go home. Where is she exactly?" Mina answered, obviously irritated. For some reason, she couldn't look at Chaeyoung in the eyes.

"She's in the toilet. But, no, we are not leaving this place without sorting your agenda." Chaeyoung exclaimed, a little bit stern to her liking but she felt like she doesn't have a choice. Mina is acting strange and unnecessarily stubborn. She only wants what is best for Mina and even if none of them really like what has been planned for _Queerdom,_ the show will push through and Chaeyoung would do everything she can to make sure that this will not cause additional baggage stress to Mina's mental condition.

"Agenda? I'm pretty sure I don't have one. What about you?" Mina fought back. Eyes glaring at Chaeyoung.

"Me? What are you on?" Chaeyoung couldn't believe that they are having this conversation. Inside JYP Soul Cafe for that matter.

"I don't know, you're the one who's been getting _chitchatty_ with her. Maybe you're the one who has an _agenda_ with her." Mina said dryly, now going back to her phone. Tapping on it forcefully.

_Agenda? With Im Nayeon? I.. wait.. Could it be.._

Chaeyoung would like to think that this is the first time Mina has ever shown her jealousy side to her. Part of her wanted to smile and just simply tackle Mina with warm hugs and kisses but a big portion of her mood right now is thinking that this is going to be their first serious big fight after they've agreed to be... well... _mutually attracted to each other without labels._

Chaeyoung is still pondering whether she'll walk the easiest path, which is to cuddle Mina and assure her that she isn't attracted to Im Nayeon and she's the only one she likes or if she'll match Mina's demeanor, thus continuing this fight until one of them relents. Before she could picked what step to take, Im Nayeon was back from the toilet, wearing her bunny smile and incredibly bright aura.

"Sorry for the long wait, let's go?" Im Nayeon, eyes fixed on Chaeyoung, not even looking at Mina's direction.

Mina rolled her eyes once more, grabbed her bags and walked away from the two.

\---

Dahyun have never ridden an airplane before. When she and Chaeyoung were younger, she remembers staying in the Park house whenever the family gets back from a family vacation in Jeju. Jihyo always gives them Dol Bang chocolate and the three of them will stay all night talking about Jihyo's vacation. Dahyun has always been fascinated on the part where her Jihyo eonnie talks about riding the airplane. She has acrophobia but she has always dreamed about riding an airplane and visiting her dream country, Japan.

And now that she's minutes away from accomplishing these dreams, Dahyun could not contain the happiness inside her.

"Are you hungry? We can drop by in Starbucks if you like." Momo asked.

How could Dahyun forget? Momo is the reason why she's riding an airplane later and going to Japan. After the mascot incident, Dahyun thought Momo would get mad at her but instead the Japanese had been extra cuddly and sweet to her ever since. As part of the deal, Dahyun is technically not allowed to roam around the streets of Seoul publicly because of their scandal but Momo has been really patient with her and has said nothing bad about the incident. She even defended her to the JYP PR Team when the news came out.

"Uh.. They give free food in there, right?" Dahyun asked, shyly.

"Huh?"

"In the plane. I've seen it in TV. They give out those sliced fruits. Sometimes, there's meat as well. Jihyo Eonnie said _Asiana_ 's _bulgogi_ is a taste from heaven." Dahyun explained.

Momo chuckled. She extended her arms and suddenly, she is now squishing Dahyun's cheeks in her hands. "You're so cute."

"Hmffph.. Momsfmo.. h-hurTsf"

Suddenly, the van stopped. "We are here."

There were tons of people outside. Dahyun is silently wishing that they are Momo's fans and not the other way around. She doesn't want her first time riding an airplane with egg yolks on her hair and ripped clothes. Momo grabbed her hand, "It's okay. I'm here."

Dahyun smiled. She knows that Momo wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

\---

It's been a while since the last update, i'm really sorry. Honestly, I've lost interest in this story already and I'm just planning to delete this. There's too much grammatical errors and it creeps the hell inside of me whenever I tried to reread the entire thing. I don't have an idea if there are still readers out there waiting for this story to be updated but I was able to finish this chapter this morning and it's a waste not to share it to you guys. I really hope I can finish this already because I want to start working on a new fic but I can't bring myself to do so because of this. I feel like I'm abandoning my firstborn or something. 

I'm really really sorry for the super duper late update. 

And also, I wanted to apologize as well for those who were misled because of the 'complete' tagging of this story. I'm new to this platform and I didn't know how to tag this ongoing. I'm so sorryyy


	42. Beginnings and more secrets

  
  
  
Mina thinks to herself that among all the members of MiSaMo, she is the most patient and cool-headed. She rarely talks and even if she does, she's going to make sure that it's on bare minimum you won't even hear her talk two days after. She likes keeping things to herself and it's only Momo or Sana she'd be willing to look at her emotions out in the open. _And, this isn't something that Mina despises._ She's always loved the feeling of seclusion from other people. It keeps her sanity intact. Her therapist thinks that maybe she's using this reasoning as a defense mechanism to avoid confrontations with other people or that she's just shying away from possible situations that will hurt her and Mina couldn't care less. _So what if it's a defense mechanism?_ Mina needs to protect herself. _Especially after the accident._

_But now? Mina is on the verge of letting all worms of emotions bothering her mind and heart out of the can._

"Maybe we can visit one of the dance studios in JYP, what do you think?" Nayeon asked, eyes and attention focused on reading a paper with a folder glaring title _Who is Myoui Mina._ She came with that stupid folder and bragged how she got it from one of Mina's fansite in _Twitter._

"Dance studio?" Chaeyoung interrupted, curious.

"Yes, it says here Mina learned ballet for 11 years. I did that for six years too but I was too young back then. Maybe Mina can help me relearn it?" Nayeon playfully suggested.

Mina's patience is wearing thin. They have been stuck for 2 hours thinking of what can they possibly do for her episode. _And Nayeon is pissing her off._ Since the video clips from the airport won't be in use anymore, the three of them, Chaeyoung included, gathered in Mina's living room at 7 in a Sunday morning to come up with an idea on what to do with Mina's pilot episode in _Queerdom._ The writers of the show were riled up when they saw the clips from Nayeon's arrival because the latter didn't even spare a glance at Mina after a quick handshake so they wanted to maneuver Mina's episodes moving forward but Chaeyoung begged them for another chance to let them do it on their own. _They couldn't risk them making Mina do activities that will harm her at some point._ But here's an irritating fact: Mina has been sitting cross legged in her settee sofa while watching Nayeon and Chaeyoung animatedly discussing their agenda with a few giggles here and there and Mina could swear she'd rather do whatever dumb stunt the production team could come up instead of this. Nayeon mentioned about recording a duet together because apparently, Nayeon can sing too. _"Just not professionally but I guess, I'm on the 'okay' level"._ Good thing Chaeyoung is there and she's quick to turn down the idea with a very smart lie of saying JYP is reserving any singing activity until her comeback in the music scene. But it didn't stop there, Nayeon then mentioned about trying on extreme sport in reference to Mina's paragliding CF 3 months ago which was obviously shot with a double and computer graphics; or a one day trip Busan Haeundae beach when the weather's for nice surf and Mina almost stepped out of her own living room if not without Chaeyoung's pleading eyes for _more patience._

 _More patience, my foot._ Mina thinks.

 _Don't get Mina wrong._ Her annoyance with the girl is purely consequential and not based from negative judgment. Not that it concerns her that this girl has been very touchy and chatty with Chaeyoung for the past hours.

"Or we could roam around the streets of Hongdae and look for a _Noraebong_ and sing our hearts out----oh? What's wrong Mina?" Nayeon's another suggestion was interrupted when Mina suddenly stands up from her seat.

_Tss. Mina? She's talking to me informally already? Yes, your older but it's still a 'Mina-ssi' for you, Nayeon-ssi._

"We are not gonna record a song together. No dancing. No beaches. No paragliding or parasailing. And definitely I'm not gonna be seen in a _Noraebang_ for this stupid show _._ " Mina said lazily but firmly. She was looking at Nayeon straight in the eye as if challenging her in a stare off contest.

There was a sudden moment of quietness and all can be heard is the whirring of Mina's electric heating from the wall.

"Oh.. okay." Nayeon found her tongue and she scoots over to Chaeyoung's seat nervously as if internally asking the latter to save her from Mina's impending outburst. Mina clenches her fist at the sight and swears to God, whether this Im Nayeon, is doing this in purpose to annoy her or she's just annoyingly annoying, she doesn't want to know!

But Im Nayeon isn't just a thickhead and a shameless bitch. _She's insensitive too._

"Well, do you have any 'better' idea?" Nayeon asked, emphasizing the word 'better'. She didn't quote it with hand gestures but Mina isn't blind to see that Nayeon is fighting her back.

"A lot, actually. You wanna hear my number one option?" Mina smirks, the tone of sarcasm is evident.

"Shoot." Nayeon answers, now a little bit more at ease while crossing her legs.

Chaeyoung, who wasn't born yesterday, doesn't miss what is happening here. For some unknown reason, Mina and Nayeon is not getting along. She couldn't understand why. Yes, Mina is pretty reserve and quiet and just a real life angel. How can someone not like her? And Im Nayeon, is a sweet girl. She sure is a little bit chatty but she's funny too. She gives the the older sister vibe that Chaeyoung never had since she's the eldest daughter in their family. How can these two not get along?

"Guys... wait---" Chaeyoung tries so hard to mediate.

"I'm thinking about organizing a grand entourage and parade for your flight back to LA." Mina says dryly. Cold and dagger stares piercing against Nayeon's direction.

"Hahaha. That's preposterous Mina. Is that a joke?" Nayeon chuckles.

"No. And don't call me Mina. It's Mina-ssi, for you, Nayeons-ssi." Mina smirks and Im Nayeon stops at once. The two girls are now exchanging death stares with each other.

"OKAY. OKAY. Time. Time." Chaeyoung intentionally made her voice a little bit louder than usual to stop the two from their banters. "Nayeon-ssi, can we have a second? I'm so sorry."

Chaeyoung drags Mina away from the living room. 

When the two is gone, Nayeon relaxes and grabs her orange juice from the coffee table. She chuckles a little. "Damn Yoo, your girl is grumpy."

\-----

Her finger toes feel wet. _And sticky._ Something sticky and wet is licking at her feet. With her eyes closed and her mind off still wandering in dreamland, Sana thinks hard if she's dreaming about Momo's puppy -- _Boo._ Momo just got the cute Norwich Terrier 3 months ago and boy.. the little rodent is so fond of Sana. Always licking and cuddling Sana or Mina whenever they visit Momo in Japan... _wait._

That's right..

Boo lives in Japan. Did she go to Japan last night? Momo is in Japan now with Dahyun... did she tag along with them? A light crinkle appears at Sana's sleeping face.

_Why is Boo here?? She doesn't remember going to Japan last night... --- wait. Last...night._

All the memories from last night flash right before Sana's eyes and as the memory lane gives her flashback of what happened in the van--- _Sana breaking down in front of Tzuyu. Tzuyu hugging her. ---_ Sana jolts out of bed. A little too forceful and sudden for the other breathing living thing with her in that room.

It wasn't Boo. Sana looks at the little furball sitting in front of her, challenging her in a curious staring contest.

Sana always thought that cats are nothing like dogs. She never had any pet before or maybe she did when she was little but she couldn't remember them now. But, Momo and Mina have so many dogs, they're just practically Sana's pets too considering she was never absent whenever Ray-chan and Momo's four dogs -- Lucky, Petco, Pudding and the newly addition to the family --- Boo will have their playdate. But Sana never really had the chance to deal with cats before. She knew no one who has one.

Sana nervously lifts her forefinger ... attempting to poke the little white furry thing in front of her.

"You might not want to do that..."

Sana jolts again and follows the direction where the voice is coming from.

 _Right there._ Standing and leaning against the opened door is Chou Tzuyu. The tall girl is still clad in her sleepwear -- _a Kakao print pajama set in purple color_ \-- and wearing her round eyeglasses. Sana's heart made a sudden churn back to their trainee days. Back then everyone thought Tzuyu is already an actress from the satellite company in China because she always attend dance lessons in her Dolce&Gabbana's running shoes and alternating Gucci and Chanel for her tracksuits. She always stands and sits upright. No one could tell that little Chou Tzuyu is a mere trainee like the others because of how she walks, how she dresses and even the way she talks. Her little knowledge in _Hangeul_ and fluency in English added to the sophisticated image of the great Chou trainee of JYPE.

But back in the trainee house dormitory, hidden from all the judging stares of trainers and even classmates from Hanlim, Tzuyu lets herself out in the open.

Happy Tzuyu.   
Alway smiling Tzuyu.  
 _Sana's Tzuyu._

Seeing Tzuyu now in her sleepwear and round eyeglasses makes Sana's heart ache.   
_This was her Tzuyu_.

"BbiBbi is naturally curious but she's not good with strangers. She's into you now because you look unfamiliar to her. Touching her might not be a good idea." Tzuyu said, scooping the said rodent in her arms. "I made breakfast. Come out and eat with me."

"Tzu--

"Let's eat first. We'll talk later."

Tzuyu's flat is just like her. Simple and serene. There are still boxes scattered in the living room so Sana guessed the latter just moved in recently. Sana sits in the high bar stool in Tzuyu's kitchen as she gapes at the amount of food in the table.

"Did you make all of these?" Sana asked. There are varieties of home cooked meals and side dishes. Some are even foods Sana hasn't seen or tasted before she's almost sure they're either European or Taiwanese cuisines.

"I live alone. Of course, I made all of that." Tzuyu replied nonchalantly. And Sana was once again reminded that she is talking to Tzuyu, old version or not, she still has that sass in her. But before she could even respond, three furry cats jumped over the table. Sana shrieks in surprise and falls over the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Bbibbi, as Sana remembered Tzuyu calling it a while ago, is now accompanied by two other cats, happily munching on their food over the table while Tzuyu is just casually sipping her morning coffee.

"Ya! Chou Tzuyu!" Sana yells, standing up and going back to her seat. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sana looks at Tzuyu incredulously. She studies the cats with curious eyes. "Do .. they really usually eat like this...?" Sana asks as she noticed that all three cats really looks like they've been eating breakfast with Tzuyu like this everyday.

Tzuyu halts, "Do they bother you? I can put them on the floor if you like."

Sana shakes her head, "No.. I just didn't see you as a cat person. You never had one before. Right?" Sana starts eating her egg rolls. Tzuyu nods, nibbling on her bread and Sana chuckles at the thought that Tzuyu is still a bread fairy until now.

She might as well start a conversation with her ex-girlfriend to relieve the awkward tension between them. She even made a promise to Mina that she'll fix the beef between her and Tzuyu. And, her, being alone in the same space with her is basically heaven's answer to the long overdue problems she have with her. But how? Sana never prepared herself for this. Through all those years that Tzuyu was gone when she chose to leave her behind, the images the she imagined in her head were all about hating on her. She has a whole ass speech memorized and engraved in her heart and mind that she kept like a mantra inside her head whenever the thought of Tzuyu leaving her would resurface in her system and she'll be crying again behind successful comebacks and deal breaks. She never thought that she'll find herself feeling like this again around Tzuyu. So what can she say?

Bbibbi made another meow sound and Tzuyu filled her bowl with a glass of milk. _That's it. Pet talk. Nothing could go wrong if they talk about pets. Tzuyu loves animals._

"So that one is Bbibbi, what about the other two?"

Tzuyu's face lits up. Sana smiled to herself. _Yes! One point for Sana!_

"This one's Bbanbban and that's BboBbo." Tzuyu pats them one by one and the three cats melt into the tall girl's touch. A thought came into Sana's mind. There are three things that her ex-girlfriend cannot resist: On third spot, bread. _Especially those munchy ones._ On second spot is herself. To be honest, Sana wanted to feel grateful because she made in to the list if not because of who's holding the first spot: _Gucci,_ Tzuyu's dog in Taiwan. He even has more pictures than her in Tzuyu's phone.

Sana stands up and peeks under the table. "Where's Gucci?" she asked, now trying to roam her eyes around the unit for any sign of good old boy Gucci.

Tzuyu clenches her jaw, "He passed away. Three months ago."

Sana stiffens. _One point deduction from Sana._ _Damnit._ "I.. I'm sorry." Tzuyu smiled as a reply as she continues to pet the three cats. Sana internally curses herself. Of course the possibility of Gucci not being around anymore is very high. The poor dog is already 10 year old when they were still trainees.

"Such a shame, you haven't even met him and he died already." Tzuyu interrupted her trance. She couldn't even look at Sana, staring blankly at her coffee. The three cats have finished their meal and they are now running back towards their respective cat beds. Tzuyu's lips quiver slightly. _She is about to cry,_ Sana swears.

"Tzuyu..."

"I was in Paris when he died. We facetimed the night before and he didn't even look at me. Probably he's just feeling so weak that time. I still had a shoot schedule the next day but I canceled it and just booked the earliest flight available. I still didn't make it. He's already dead when I got to Taiwan."

Sana doesn't know what to say. Or what to do. Should she say something? Should she hug her?

"JYP has been sending me invitations about this project for so many months and it wasn't until Gucci's death that I've decided to give it a go. To be honest, I wasn't even thinking of going back." Tzuyu confessed, her coffee is now long forgotten.

Now that hurts a bit, Sana thought. Here she was holding onto Tzuyu's memories even after their bad breakup and Tzuyu's confession about not even thinking about going back if not because of the death of her dog doesn't sit right to her.

"So why did you come back then?" Sana asked as she poked the slice of fruits in her plate. If this is Tzuyu's another shenanigans of telling her that she doesn't matter, she doesn't want to know. She feels sorry for Gucci's passing too because she knew how Tzuyu adores him but isn't this unfair to her? For Christ sake, until now the reason why Tzuyu left is still unclear to her.

"For you."

Sana freezes.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I'm not even sure if my answer would justify them but... yes, I wanted to tell you that I came back for you Sana." Tzuyu said, her big doe eyes now looking straight back at Sana.

When Tzuyu left, Sana almost gave up on her dream too. They were just months away from their debut date and even if JYP was able to work things out for MiSaMo, their breakup stirred up Sana's mentality and she almost hit rock bottom. The day before their debut showcase, Momo and Mina found her packing her bags in the dorm, crying in misery and ready to fly back to Osaka.

_"Sana, what do you think are you doing?!" Momo grabbed her by the arm. Their debut song, "Trinity" was just released hours ago and they were at a company dinner with their staff and managers when the news about them hitting number one in all music platforms were announced. It was supposed to be a happy night but Sana felt and thought otherwise. After bidding an excuse that she wants to have a full rest for the night before the showcase, she left venue and went straight back to the dorm. Mina and Momo knew that something was off so they followed her. The shock on their faces visible when they saw the latter shoving her clothes in her suitcase, face drenched in tears._

_"Let me go Momo! I can't do this!" Sana pushed Momo, which was useless, really. One, her energy is drained already from too much crying. She hasn't eaten a single thing from the dinner. Two, Momo has always been the strongest. She felt stupid pushing her bestfriend off of her when it probably felt like as if it's just poke or something._

_"Are you leaving us? What the hell Sana..." Momo murmured as if she couldn't even believe the words she just said. Mina was still at the door. Frozen and quietly observing the scene unfolding between her two friends._

_"Are you.. No... Sana... are you seriously doing this right now?!" Momo raised her voice. "Just right before our debut? Are you stupid--_

_"Yes! Call me stupid for feeling a shit like this!" Sana fought back. Her eyes are glaring back at Momo, almost red from too much crying. "I told you the night before she left I won't do this anymore. That I can't do this anymore...." Sana is full crying now._

_Witnessing Sana in this state is not news to Momo and Mina. The day Tzuyu left the company, she was like this too. And if not because of the two other Japanese, Sana would have gone back home in Osaka already. Sana went back to her closet to grab her remaining clothes when Momo spoke again. A bit quieter but more than enough for both Mina and Sana to hear._

_"What about us?" Momo has her head low . Her bangs are covering her eyes but Mina could see the older Japanese is shaking. Momo was crying too. "What about us, Sana? Are you leaving us too?" Momo held her head up high. Staring right back at Sana and not even bothering to wipe her tears._

That night was the very first time that Momo cried in front of her. She almost abandoned her best friend, her dream and her life for Tzuyu and for what? Just to be told years after that she was forced to come back because her dog's death made her realize that she actually matters too? Sana is done from hurting. Yes, she wanted to answers but that's to justify the pain she had to endure over the years. Not to revive an obviously failed relationship.

Sana will do this right. She's not gonna make the same mistake again.

Sana smiles as she put down her fork, "That's unfair, Tzuyu-ya."

"Sana..."

"You don't get to say that you're here for me when all these years I've been asking the reason why you have to leave." Sana tries to keep the smile her in face but a lone tear betrays her. "It doesn't work that way. I want to give myself an out on this, Tzuyu. I want to give myself a credit for all those years that I've to cry every night because I missed you so much and there was just.... no way to tell you. My feelings are valid, right? Don't you think?" Sana asked. A little bit proud of herself for not breaking down in front of Tzuyu again. "Before anything else... shouldn't we answer the question of whys first before we move on to 'what's next'? I think I deserved that Tzuyu."

"I can't... Sana.. I.."

Sana is not stupid. She already know that whatever it is that made Tzuyu left is probably some kind of bad news. It'll probably hurt her or them. Whatever that is Sana just wanted to know. And she has the right to know. 

"Thank you for saving me last night. I'll see you at work, Tzuyu." 

With heavy steps, Sana walks back toward the bedroom to get her purse. She might cry again so she have to leave this place as soon as possible.

"The show... I'll do it."

Sana stopped. "What?"

"Your protegé, I'll do it. I'll be your protegé for Queerdom, Sana."

\------

Momo has a reputation. She is known to be the most popular member of MiSaMo. The only member who chose to pursue a career in Japan and is now dominating not only local but also global charts with her songs. Dahyun is already a fan of the group since their debut date as a group but she has always been a Sana bias fan from the beginning. And when Momo left Korea for her Japan career and Mina's hiatus from the music scene, Dahyun focuses her fangirling drama with Minatozaki Sana only. 

_She is no longer up to date on how big Momo's name is._

Momo asked her if it's okay to take the normal double door exit and she said she doesn't mind because how worse could it get? At this point, she's pretty used to it already. Everytime she's with the Japanese idol, camera shutters and fan's screams are as normal as the buzzing of bugs from thin air.

_She has surely underestimated the popularity of the one and only, Hirai Momo._

When the double doors opened, Dahyun subconsciously holds onto Momo's arm. The crowd in Incheon during their departure is bite sized compare to the sea of people in Osaka International Airport. _This is insane._ She's not even sure if she's still inside the airport or is she has been magically transported to a concert hall or something. 

There are six men in suits talking to Momo in Japanese which came really muffled into her ears because of too much screaming from the crowd. _I can't understand it anyway._ Dahyun pulls her hoodie on to hide her face from the crowd when she felt a jacket being draped on her back. Momo smiles at and offers her hand to hers, "Hold my hand, Dahyun-ah." 

_Dug-dug. Dug-dug._

"Dahyun?" Momo asks, a hint of worry is painted in her big black eyes. "Are you okay?" 

_What the hell, Kim Dahyun? Why is your heart beating like a crazy drum roll? Could it be... No! You can't do this! One Japanese is enough. Please, don't do this._

"Y-yeah..." Dahyun looks at Momo's hand still hanging in the air and waiting for her to hold it. _This is completely platonic. She's a friend, Kim Dahyun. She's a kind and amazing friend, don't ruin it._

Momo holds onto her hand and even pulls her closer during the entire walkathon trip inside the airport until they reach their designated car that will bring them to Kyoto, Momo's hometown. What surprises Dahyun the most is how welcoming Japanese fans are. She was half expecting the crowd to go wild screaming _'Slut', 'Whore', 'Gold digger', 'Kill yourself, Kim Dahyun'_ just like how she's gotten them from some _sasaeng_ fans in Korea but she didn't hear any of some sort. She could swear someone even shouted _"Kim Dahyun , kawaii!!"_ And Dahyun's pinch of salt Japanese knowledge surely knows what that means. 

\---

"Welcome to Japan, Dahyun." Momo said while buckling her seatbelt, she even reached Dahyun's to make sure it's properly fastened before she give a go signal to the driver. Momo had never really cared about how hectic airport arrivals could be. She has gotten used to it over the years especially during tours when she literally have to travel from country to another every singe day. She doesn't like taking the VIP exits because she knows some fans are even camping all night in the airport just to get a glimpse of her and she 's always grateful to them. A 5-10 minute walk inside the airport while being swarmed by fans wouldn't hurt Momo at all. 

But today was different. To be honest, Momo is starting to think that everything about her is just starting to change eversince she met Dahyun. 

She proactively offered to take the VIP exit and was really surprised when Dahyun said no. She almost insisted on it because she doesn't want to make the girl uncomfortable especially having the knowledge on what exactly is waiting behind the double door exit of Narita Airport Arrival area. She has never felt so elated and excited about it until she saw and heard her fans shouting not just her name but Dahyun's too. _She knew she could trust her Japanese Peaches._ She even snapped a short video of them and sent it her group chatroom with Sana and Mina. 

Fifteen minutes into their one hour trip to Kyoto, Dahyun is already dead to the world. She snapped another picture of the sleeping girl and shared it again to their chatroom. Sana and Mina are not responding. _They're probably busy with their own shoots,_ Momo thought. 

Momo takes one last look at Dahyun to make sure that the girl was really sleeping before she takes out her phone and opens _Twitter_ as she types, "モモPreview 20201214". Momo smiles as she found thousands of pictures of her and Dahyun from her fansites. She saves them all and mentally notes to choose one and set it as her lockscreen later.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This draft was sitting in my notes for months now. So, yeah. Hahaha
> 
> I have a twitter @wintermagpie26. You can talk to me there! 
> 
> Bye! 


End file.
